


Solo un poco gay

by junosnape13



Series: Chicos heterosexuales [10]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF, destiel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 38,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosnape13/pseuds/junosnape13
Summary: Dean Winchester es completamente heterosexual. Y entonces, la mujer sexy con la que está enrollado mete su dedo en donde no debería, y repentinamente él ya no está tan seguro... A los tipos hétero también les puede gustar este tipo de cosas, ¿no?Excepto que las cosas se vuelven confusas —y frustrantes— cuando los dedos y juguetes dejan de ser suficiente.Entra en escena Castiel, el mejor amigo de Dean. Apenas algo de diversión entre camaradas, ¿verdad?
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Chicos heterosexuales [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568524
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. No duden en solicitar el link del blog de estas chicas para leer las traducciones.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.
> 
> Para quienes siguen la serie, Uno de nuestros personajes apareció brevemente en "Solo un poco equivocado" Como Nick Odinson y aquí corresponde al personaje de Castiel, por lo tanto nos encontraremos a Cas como uno de los hermanos Odinson.
> 
> "No entren en pánico, ya que se puede leer como historia independiente", el aviso anterior es solo para darle continuidad a quienes ya han leído las demás partes.
> 
> Y ya las dejo con esta historia donde encontraremos a Dean con su eterno NO HOMO, pero si que lo es xD.

Normalmente, Dean no era alguien que juzgaba a una chica caliente por probar algo nuevo en la cama, oye, que era un chico de veinticuatro años con mente abierta y una conducta sexual sana, pero pensaba que era totalmente razonable pedir alguna advertencia antes de que una chica con la que estaba conectando le metiera un dedo en el culo. 

—Whoa, ¿qué haces? —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a la rubia desnuda entre sus muslos. La vista era fantástica, la curva de su cintura y trasero le estaba haciendo agua la boca, pero el dedo mojado en el culo de Dean lo tenía demasiado espantado como para apreciar completamente la vista. 

Erica dejó de chupar su polla el tiempo suficiente para sonreír y decir. 

—Relájate. Tal vez te guste. A mi ex le gustaba tener un dedo en el culo durante una mamada. Dijo que se sentía más intenso. 

Dean sacudió la cabeza riendo. 

—No estoy en ese tipo de cosas, bebé… 

Ella torció su dedo y Dean vio las estrellas, su cuerpo se convulsionaba mientras dejaba escapar lo que probablemente fue una mezcla entre un grito y un gemido. Él se corrió, y se sintió desorientado, su cuerpo temblando de placer. 

Cuando Dean finalmente fue capaz de enfocar su mirada de nuevo, se encontró con Erica mirándolo con una mirada de asombro en su rostro. 

—Wow —dijo débilmente antes de sonreír—, no estás en eso ¿eh? 

Dean se sonrojó, sintiéndose incómodo, avergonzado y asustado, por lo que rápidamente les dio la vuelta y se hundió en ella hasta que se olvidó incluso de su propio nombre, y más importante... de ese incidente. 

Después, cuando la puso en un taxi y se dio una larga ducha, Dean trató de no pensar en lo que había sucedido. No era un gran problema. 

No lo era.   
* * * 

—Ya suéltalo 

—¿Qué? —dijo Dean dentro de su vaso de cerveza. 

—Tienes algo en mente —dijo Castiel Odinson—. Suéltalo. 

Dean bajó su cerveza y miró a su mejor amigo a través de la mesa antes de pasear su mirada alrededor del pub. 

—No sé lo que estás hablando, hombre. 

Silencio. 

Suspirando, Dean volvió a mirar a Castiel, que se limitó a levantar las cejas, expectante. A veces Dean odiaba lo bien que Castiel lo conocía. Como que, eran camaradas y todo, pero apestaba ser un libro tan abierto para Castiel. Siempre le había molestado Dean, en el pasado cuando iban a la escuela secundaria juntos, que Castiel nunca había comprado su mierda cuando Dean alardeaba sobre sus conquistas. Castiel siempre se burlaba con esa mirada molestamente divertida en los ojos, cada vez que Dean... exageraba las cosas un poquito. 

Era molesto que todavía no pudiera mentirle a Castiel ni una mierda, incluso luego de todos estos años. No era como si vivieran inseparables hoy en día. Ya no iban a la misma escuela: Castiel estaba en la escuela de derecho, mientras que Dean no se había molestado con la Uni luego de la sexta aplicación, había decidido trabajar en el pub de su familia en cambio. Tenían diferentes amigos en estos días, diferentes intereses y todo. 

Pero que mierda. Castiel Odinson seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Eran camaradas de por vida; Dean lo sabía. 

No habían perdido el contacto incluso en el año en que Dean había vivido con sus abuelos en Los Ángeles. Cuando había regresado a Londres, su amistad era tan sólida como siempre. Dean había sido la primera persona con la que Castiel había salido del closet, la persona en que Castiel había confiado más. Como que, aunque realmente ellos no hablan sobre sentimientos, ya que no eran niñas, pero ambos sabían que se cuidaban la espalda el uno al otro, sin importar qué.   
Razón por la cual Dean estaba considerando la posibilidad de compartir su problema con Castiel. 

Lamiéndose los labios, Dean se quedó mirando a su mejor amigo con incertidumbre. 

Castiel le devolvió la mirada, sus ojos azules expectantes. 

—¿Recuerdas la pajarita rubia con la que salí hace unos días? —dijo Dean. 

Castiel tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, pero había algo de curiosidad en sus ojos ahora. Castiel sabía que Dean no se enganchaba con sus ligues ocasionales. Dean ligaba un montón; era fácil, divertido y sin complicaciones, lo cual era básicamente su lema de vida. 

—¿La que estuvo manoseándote la polla en la pista de baile? —dijo Castiel. 

—Sí —dijo Dean, inclinándose hacia atrás en su asiento con una sonrisa. 

Castiel resopló. 

—Sácate esa estúpida sonrisa. Pareces un idiota. Uno más grande de lo normal. 

—Las chicas que se van a casa conmigo todas las noches, claramente no están de acuerdo contigo, y lo siento, su opinión es la que cuenta. 

Castiel se rio. 

—Es jodidamente adorable que realmente pienses que follan contigo a causa de esa sonrisa idiota. Agradece a tus padres por tus genes. Ese es el único motivo por el que logras follar. Aunque, personalmente, no veo el encanto. 

Dean rodó los ojos. En privado, él siempre pensó que Castiel exageraba un poco todo ese asunto de... no encontrarlo atractivo. Era un poco insultante, de verdad. No era algún tipo de gilipollas homofóbico. Castiel debería saberlo ya. No iba a salir gritando si Castiel admitía que Dean era caliente, objetivamente hablando. 

Como que, Dean era perfectamente consciente de ser un poco vanidoso, pero era por una razón, ¿de acuerdo? No era su culpa que a las mujeres les gustara tanto. Era un tipo bien parecido, en forma objetiva. Tenía un bonito cabello rubio oscuro y ojos verdes. Las chicas enloquecían con sus ojos… lo cual, a decir verdad, Dean no entendía, pero lo que sea. 

—Mis padres no me dieron estos bebés —dijo Dean, acariciando su abdomen. 

Castiel —el culo— se rio. 

—¡Por favor! No me digas que llamas “bebés” a tus abdominales. Por favor. 

—Oh, vete a la mierda —dijo Dean, pateándolo por debajo de la mesa—. Desearías que tu cuerpo fuera tan sexy como el mío —Bueno, para ser totalmente honesto, Castiel estaba tan en forma como él. En realidad, eran exactamente de la misma altura y de contextura similar. Castiel podría o no tener mejores brazos, pero Dean no iba a admitir eso en voz alta. Nunca. 

—Cierto —Castiel descartó rodando los ojos—. Entonces, ¿qué pasó con esa chica rubia? ¿No pudiste hacer que se corriera o algo? 

—Vete a la mierda. Deberías saber que la hice gritar — Dean bajó la mirada hacia su cerveza—. Fue sólo que... ella hizo algo... fue extraño y un poco asqueroso, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ello ahora —lanzó una mirada hacia Castiel y lo encontró con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Algo? — dijo Castiel. 

Dean sintió que su cara se ponía caliente. 

—Como… ella puso un dedo en… en mí. 

Silencio. 

—¿No te gustó? 

—No… sí… yo —Dean gimió, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos—… Me gustó, hombre. Ese es el problema. Nunca llegué tan duro. No puedo dejar de pensar en ello ahora, y está jodiéndome la mente. ¡No soy gay! ¡Sabes que no lo soy! —Dean. 

Dean se obligó a mirarlo. 

Castiel tenía una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. 

—Te das cuenta de que los tipos homosexuales no son las únicas personas que pueden sentir placer por la estimulación anal, ¿verdad? En realidad, a algunos tipos homosexuales ni les gusta. Un dedo en el culo no te hace insatisfactorio de algún modo, hombre. Mucho menos intenso —miró a Castiel implorante—. Eres gay… Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? gay, imbécil. 

Dean exhaló. Castiel tenía razón. Castiel lo sabía mejor. Castiel era en realidad homosexual. A diferencia de Dean. 

—Pero —dijo, mordiéndose el labio—. El problema es que me tiene mal… la cosa dedo. Ni siquiera puedo pajearme sin sentir que algo falta. Me follé una chica super caliente ayer y se sintió… no sé. 

Castiel lo miró con extrañeza. 

—No realmente, en realidad. No soy —Se pasó los dedos por su negro pelo con una sonrisa irónica—… No es lo mío, Dean. 

Dean parpadeó. 

—Pero eres gay —Se sentía casi traicionado. Se suponía que Castiel era la persona que lo entendería. 

Castiel le dio una mirada algo taimada. 

—Como dije, no a todos los homosexuales les gusta — Se encogió de hombros—. No hace mucho por mí. No vale la pena la molestia. Creo que mi próstata no es tan sensible. Pero parece que la tuya sí, así que felicidades. Disfrútala. 

Dean lo miró con incredulidad. ¿Disfrutar? 

—¿Estás bromeando, hombre? ¿Ese es tu consejo? 

Castiel se rio entre dientes. 

—¿Qué tipo de consejo quieres? Comprar algún buen lubricante y prueba con tus dedos. 

—Mantén la voz baja, maldición —dijo Dean, con el ceño fruncido dentro de su cerveza. Hasta sus orejas se sentían calientes—. Soy un hombre heterosexual. Los hombres heterosexuales no hacen eso. 

Castiel exhaló con fuerza. 

—Dios, eres un idiota. ¿Dime por qué somos amigos de nuevo? Tengo amigos mucho más relajados. 

Dean se golpeó la rodilla contra la de Castiel. 

—No mientas —dijo, sonriendo—. Soy tu mejor camarada. Todos tus amigos del colegio de abogados de lujo son aburridos y horribles. Y soy totalmente el mejor copiloto que un gay pueda desear. 

Castiel resopló. 

—No recuerdo que nunca fueras mi copiloto. No necesito un copiloto al que arrastrar de todas formas. 

—¿Por qué crees que levantas algo cuando salimos juntos? Los homosexuales te ven con un tío caliente como yo y piensan que no eres el perdedor que realmente eres. 

—Sí —dijo Castiel secamente—. debe ser eso. 

—Oh, no me jodas. 

Cayeron en un silencio agradable. Dean echó un vistazo hacia la barra, pero no parecía que Justin necesitara ayuda. Justin era nuevo, pero no era la hora pico. Él debía estar bien. 

—Lo digo en serio, amigo —dijo Castiel, haciendo que Dean volviera a mirar hacia él—. Consigue un buen lubricante y pruébalo. Si se siente tan bien como dices, te debes a ti mismo el probarlo. Si se trató de un golpe de suerte, no hay daño. Si no fuera así, bien por ti. Ponerte un dedo en el culo no te hará gay —Castiel resopló y levantó las cejas— ¿Salvo que estés inseguro sobre tu heterosexualidad? 

Dean entrecerró los ojos. 

—Que te den. No estoy inseguro —Era cien por ciento hétero. Castiel lo sabía mejor que nadie. 

Recostado en su asiento, Castiel lo miró por sobre el borde de su vaso de cerveza. 

—Entonces hazlo. ¿Qué tienes que perder? 

Más tarde esa noche, Dean se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación, jadeando como si acabara de correr un maratón, su polla gastada, sus dedos todavía enterrados en su culo, su cuerpo aun hormigueando luego del orgasmo más intenso de su vida. 

No podía esperar a volver a hacerlo. 

Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. 

—Mierda —susurró. 

Era todo culpa de Castiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos. 
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

La noche siguiente, Dean fue a su club favorito y levantó a la mujer más sexy que pudo encontrar, una pelirroja alta y curvilínea con unas piernas geniales. Su nombre era Anna. Le dio una mamada increíble y estaba tan mojada alrededor de él que su coño hacía sonidos húmedos cada vez que se movía; Fue un gran aliciente para su ego. 

Dean la dejó agotada, sintiéndose bien jodida y orgulloso de sí mismo. Amaba a las mujeres. 

—¿Pero? —dijo Castiel, interrumpiéndolo cuando Dean se acaloraba poéticamente sobre Anna. 

Dean le frunció el ceño. 

—No hay, pero. Me enrollé con la mujer más sexy de Londres y conseguí su número. Creo que en realidad la llamaré. 

Castiel tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, lentamente, solo mirándolo de esa forma medio divertida, medio exasperada, que siempre enloquecía a Dean. ¿Era normal querer golpear a su mejor camarada en su estúpida cara? 

—¿Qué? —dijo Dean. 

—No tienes que demostrar que eres heterosexual, ¿sabes? —dijo Castiel amablemente—. Sólo porque te guste meterte los dedos. 

Dean tomó un gran trago de su cerveza. 

—Así que realmente te gusta —dijo Castiel. 

Dean dirigió su mirada hacia la barra, pero Justin claramente no necesitaba su ayuda en ese momento; Jo lo estaba ayudando esta noche. Que gran pena. Podría usar una excusa para evitar esta conversación. 

Se encogió de hombros, su cara incómodamente caliente, lo cual era ridículo. No se sonrojaba por el sexo. No es que masturbarse fuera sexo. Castiel tenía razón: no había nada raro o gay en el hecho de que le gustara un dedo, o dos, en su trasero. 

—No me estás diciendo nada —dijo Castiel. 

Dean hizo una mueca. 

—Vamos, Dean —dijo Castiel—. Soy yo. 

Frotándose su enrojecida nuca, Dean dijo a regañadientes, evitando la mirada de Castiel: 

—El sexo con ella fue genial. Fácilmente en el top 5 del sexo en mi vida. Estaba tan metido con ella, que apenas podía esperar para entrar en ella —Se humedeció los labios con la lengua—. El sexo estuvo bien, pero aun así no fue tan intenso como... Me vine mucho más duro con mis dedos, ¿sabes? Como que quiero hacerlo todo el tiempo ahora. Todo el jodido tiempo. 

Castiel estaba callado. 

Dean miró en su dirección y encontró a Castiel cuidando su cerveza con una expresión extraña en el rostro, con sus oscuras cejas fruncidas. 

—¿Y qué? —dijo Castiel por fin, aclarando su garganta—. No entiendo cuál es tu problema. Encuentra a una mujer dispuesta a tocarte. 

Dean se encogió ante la mera sugerencia. No podía imaginarse pedirle eso a una mujer con la que estuviera. 

—No lo sé —dijo—. Se siente realmente... castrante. 

La extraña expresión de Castiel se transformó en una más familiar, de gran exasperación. 

—Es el siglo XXI. Sabes que todos esos estereotipos machistas son cosa del pasado, ¿verdad? A muchas mujeres les gusta hacerse cargo, y no hay nada de malo en querer estar en el lado receptor de algún jugueteo con tu culo. No te haría menos varonil o algo así. 

Racionalmente, Dean lo entendía completamente. Pero… 

—Aun es mortificante pedirle a una chica caliente, que me meta un dedo en el culo —murmuró Dean— ¿Y si ella se ríe de mí? ¿Y si piensa que es raro o asqueroso? —arrugó la nariz—. Es algo asqueroso, en realidad. No querría meter mi dedo en el culo de alguien, especialmente si apenas los conozco. 

Castiel rio, sus ojos llenos de alegría. 

—Como alguien que regularmente une diferentes partes de su cuerpo al agujero de alguien, no estoy de acuerdo. No sabía que eras tan asqueroso. 

Dean le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. 

—Cállate. No soy asqueroso. 

—¿Sabes qué? —dijo Castiel con una sonrisa, sacando su teléfono y tocando algo—. Tengo una idea. 

Dean lo miró con suspicacia. 

—¿Una idea? 

Después de unos cuantos toques más, Castiel levantó la vista de su teléfono y dijo: 

—Deberías recibir algo de Amazon en unos pocos días. 

Los ojos de Dean se ensancharon. 

—No lo hiciste —balbuceó, con la boca seca. 

—Lo hice —dijo Castiel, recostándose en su asiento—. Deberías haber ordenado algunos juguetes tú mismo, en vez de quejarte sobre tu gran crisis de próstata. 

Dean se sonrojó. Los dedos eran una cosa, pero ¿ponerse un consolador real en el culo? Sería un poco gay. 

—Cancela la compra, estúpido —susurró, mirando alrededor con autoconsciencia. 

—No —dijo Castiel, el idiota, con una sonrisa—. Es una solución perfecta para héteros de mente cerrada como tú: follas todas las mujeres que quieras y luego te vas a casa, y te follas con un consolador. No te preocupes, elegí uno bueno para ti. Nada demasiado grande. 

Dean se puso de pie y se marchó. 

En serio, necesitaba un nuevo mejor amigo. 

Jodido Castiel. Él no iba a usar ese consolador. 

Ni siquiera iba a abrir la caja cuando la recibiera. 

* * * 

El consolador era rosa brillante y se veía estúpido. Porque, claro, así sería. Castiel vivía para burlarse de él, el idiota. 

Dean frunció el ceño ante la ridiculez, lo arrojó sobre su mesita de noche y se olvidó de ello. Lo tiraría más tarde. 

Pero más tarde esa noche, mientras se acomodaba para su paja nocturna, Dean encontró que su mirada volvía hacia la cosa. 

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró hacia otro lado, resuelto a no hacerlo. Los dedos eran una cosa. Poner un objeto con forma de polla en su culo, era completamente otra. 

Los dedos eran más que suficiente de todas formas, pensó Dean, rodeando sus lubricados dedos alrededor de su agujero. Empujó contra el sensible borde, silbando un poco. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué se sentía tan jodidamente bien? Ya estaba duro como una roca, su polla goteaba contra su estómago mientras su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. Empujó dos dedos esta vez, jadeando ante la antinaturalmente deliciosa sensación de plenitud. En este punto, le gustaba por completo la sensación, lo cual lo asustaba, porque una cosa era que le gustara la estimulación prostática, pero meterse cosas en el culo era probablemente un poco gay. Sin ofender a los hombres gays, a los que les gustara tener cosas en el culo. 

Pero carajo, esto se sentía tan bien. Dean estaba respirando fuerte mientras que empujaba sus dedos, gimiendo cuando sus dedos rozaban su próstata.   
Joooooder. 

La aturdida mirada de Dean volvió a caer sobre la mesita de noche. El consolador era más grueso y más largo que sus dedos. Probablemente se sentiría más satisfactorio. 

¿Tal vez sólo una vez? Probar un consolador una vez no sería demasiado gay. Nadie tenía que saberlo. Ni siquiera Castiel. 

Así fue como Dean se encontró gimiendo ruidosamente mientras se follaba con el consolador rosa brillante que su mejor amigo le había comprado. Mierda. Sabía que era ruidoso, que debía ser más silencioso —las paredes no eran muy gruesas— pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba tan lleno. El estiramiento era delicioso, y no podía dejar de lloriquear cada vez que el dildo empujaba contra su sobreestimulada próstata. Era casi demasiado, y apenas tenía la coordinación para hacer que el consolador se moviera adentro y afuera. Todo lo que quería era recostarse y tomarlo, perderse en la sensación de ser follado. Tal vez debería invertir en un consolador con arnés. Tal vez debería encontrar una novia súper desprejuiciada a la que no le importara follarlo en vez de hacerlo follarla. 

Dean gimió ante la idea, imaginándose a una rubia caliente con grandes pechos que se sacudirían mientras que lo follaba con su polla, su consolador con arnés, no su polla. Porque Dean no estaba interesado en pollas. Juguetes sexuales que parecían pollas, no equivalían a una polla real. Una verdadera polla probablemente se sentiría muy diferente al consolador en su culo de todas maneras. Probablemente ni cerca de ser tan bueno. Una verdadera polla no sería tan dura. Una verdadera polla no sería capaz de follarlo tan duro como él quisiera... 

Dean gimió y se vino, oleadas y oleadas de placer enrosca dedos, descendiendo sobre él mientras que se apretaba con fuerza en torno a la polla —el dildo— en su culo. 

Dean se incorporó, respirando todavía con dificultad, y observó fijamente al semen en su estómago. Me lleva la chingada. Nunca se corrió sin tocar su polla. Ni siquiera cuando fue adolescente. 

Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre el colchón. No se molestó en sacar el dildo. Sabía que estaría listo de nuevo en quince minutos, y no se engañaba pensando que podría masturbarse sin querer algo en su trasero. 

En estos días, siempre parecía querer algo en su culo, lo cual era... un poco preocupante. Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una obsesión. 

Dean suspiró de nuevo, pasándose una mano por la cara. Tal vez, realmente debería comenzar a buscarse esa novia de mente abierta a la que no le importaría follarlo con un consolador con arnés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

La palabra obsesión era bastante inadecuada, pensó Dean con desesperación cuando se hundió en el nuevo dildo de 15 cm, con una ventosa adherida a la silla de su habitación. Respiraba pesadamente, jadeando, mientras se apretaba alrededor del grueso juguete que tenía dentro. Joder, se sentía tan bien. La plenitud se sentía increíble, pero no era suficiente. Descubrió que le gustaba más la sensación de una polla (consolador, maldición!) moviéndose en él; tener uno en su interior no era suficiente. Quería empujar. Quería ser follado. 

Mordiéndose el labio con fuerza, Dean comenzó a montar el consolador con más fuerza, pequeños gemidos salieron de su boca mientras le rozaba la próstata. Joder. 

Sus ojos vidriosos captaron la foto de sus padres en su mesita de noche y Dean se sonrojó, imaginando cómo se vería, lo que sus cristianos padres pensarían si lo vieran ahora, montando un consolador totalmente cachondo. La vergüenza lo golpeó de nuevo, pero no pudo parar. Miró sus muslos, temblando por el esfuerzo, y su polla enrojecida y dura, y sintió otra oleada de vergüenza. La reluciente cabeza del consolador inquietantemente parecía la cabeza de una polla mientras lo violaba... 

Dean se corrió sin tocarse, gritando, con una voz que ni siquiera sonaba como la suya. 

Dios. 

Miró sin ver la foto de sus padres, sonrojado y sin aliento, la falsa polla aún apretada dentro de su culo. Se preguntaba qué dirían sus padres si descubrieran que esto, era lo más parecido a una experiencia religiosa que jamás había sentido. 

Jodido infierno, necesitaba ayuda. 

* * * 

—Creo que tengo un problema —dijo Dean con gravedad, mirando su cerveza. 

Podía sentir la atención de Castiel agudizándose. 

—¿Un problema? 

Dean tomó un gran trago de su cerveza, la dejó, y miró a Castiel a los ojos. 

—No me he enrollado con nadie en tres semanas. 

Las cejas de Castiel se arquearon. 

—¿En serio? 

Dean asintió tristemente. Sabía por qué Castiel estaba sorprendido, por supuesto. Habían pasado años desde que no se había acostado por tanto tiempo. Un levante cada pocos días era lo normal para él. Tres semanas era anormal, por decirlo suavemente. 

—¿Por qué no? —dijo Castiel. 

Dean sintió que su rostro se calentaba. Quería decirle que era demasiado esfuerzo, pero mentirle no ayudaría con esta situación. Castiel no podría ayudarle si no supiera el alcance de su problema. 

—Si me enrollo, ella esperaría que me la folle — murmuró. 

—Estoy bastante seguro de que ese es el punto —dijo Castiel, sonando divertido, el idiota. 

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada y le dedicó una mirada cargada. ¿Tenía que explicarlo? 

La sonrisa en la cara de Castiel se ensanchó. 

—Espera. ¿Todavía se trata de tu problema de próstata? 

Dean lo calló, mirando alrededor con recelo. 

—Lo es, ¿no es así? —dijo Castiel, riendo. 

—Ja, mierda, ja —dijo Dean, pasándose una mano por el cabello, frustrado—. Sé que es divertido para ti, ¡pero no lo es para mí, hombre! 

La expresión divertida finalmente abandonó la cara de Castiel. 

—Lo siento. Me di cuenta de que experimentaste un poco y luego seguiste adelante. Ha pasado casi un mes. 

—Exactamente —dijo Dean con tristeza. Tomó un sorbo de su cerveza y observó su superficie—. Todo es tu culpa, sabes. Tuya y del estúpido consolador que me compraste. 

—Entonces... lo usaste, ¿según entiendo? 

Dean frunció el ceño. 

—No te atrevas a reírte de mí. 

—No me estoy riendo. Mírame, Dean. Dean. 

Dean se obligó a mirar a Castiel. 

Castiel lo estaba mirando seriamente, con esa mirada medio preocupada y medio cariñosa con la que Dean estaba muy familiarizado. 

—Oye, puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Lo sabes ¿bien? Lo resolveremos. 

Dean asintió, relajándose un poco. Siempre lo hacía. Allá en sus días del colegio, Castiel acostumbraba ocuparse de los líos de Dean, cada vez que Dean la jodía. A pesar de toda la mierda que Castiel usualmente le daba, Dean sabía que la burla de Castiel era buena, y Castiel cuidaba su espalda cuando importaba. 

—Háblame —dijo Castiel con firmeza. 

Dean suspiró. 

—No me he enrollado en semanas, porque no quiero follar —apartó la mirada, con su cara incómodamente caliente—. Quiero decir, las mujeres son geniales, se ven y huelen bien, pero... Prefiero ser follado, para ser honesto. 

Durante un largo momento, Castiel no dijo nada. 

Dean se preguntó si el suelo debajo de él podría abrirse y tragarlo si lo deseaba lo suficiente. 

—Estoy seguro de que hay mujeres que estarían interesadas en eso —dijo Castiel por fin, su voz muy neutral. 

Dean hizo una mueca. 

—Estoy seguro de que las hay, pero ¿cómo se supone que debo saber de antemano que la chica que estoy tratando de atraer está interesada en eso? Hace unas semanas, recogí a una chica muy buena y traté de sugerir, ya sabes, y —se encogió de hombros—… 

—¿No te fue bien? 

Dean dejó escapar una risita. 

—Podrías decirlo así. Ella se rió y me dijo que no era tan pervertida. Ella se rió, Castiel —Nunca había sido tan humillado en su vida. Incluso pensar en ello hizo que su polla se marchitara y sus entrañas se apretaran con mortificación. Se había sentido de 5 cm de alto. Todavía lo hacía. 

—No significa que otras mujeres también se reirían — dijo Castiel. 

Dean cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. 

—No tengo ganas de darle otra oportunidad —dijo con una risa débil. 

—Dean. 

Algo en la voz de Castiel lo hizo mirarlo. 

Castiel tenía una expresión tensa, vagamente enojada en el rostro. 

—No hagas eso —dijo—. No tienes de qué avergonzarte. Así que una mujer al azar no estaba interesada en eso, ¿y qué? Ella se lo pierde, no tú. Lo que nos gusta sexualmente, jodidamente no nos define. Nunca deberías avergonzarte por eso. 

Dean le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Castiel normalmente era relajado y despreocupado, pero cuando hablaba en serio sobre algo, tenía esa intensidad decidida por la que era difícil no dejarse atrapar. Iba a ser un gran abogado algún día. Dean se sentía ridículamente orgulloso, muy orgulloso de tener a Castiel como su mejor amigo. No es que tuviera baja autoestima; era solo que... a Dean le gustaba pensar que era realista. Era un poco perdedor, mientras que Castiel era mucho más inteligente. Castiel estaba mucho más motivado que él, más decidido. Castiel iría a lugares. Dean... Dean era más del tipo de persona que iba con la corriente. Probablemente él fluiría por algunos años más, antes de establecerse con una chica bonita, tendría 2.5 hijos con ella y trabajaría en el pub hasta el día en que muriera. No es que hubiera nada malo con esa clase de futuro. Dean estaba perfectamente bien con eso. Castiel solo tendría uno muy diferente, Dean estaba seguro de ello. 

—No estoy avergonzado —mintió Dean—. Simplemente no quiero sentir que me humillen de nuevo. 

Castiel le dirigió una mirada larga y escrutadora, aun incómodamente intensa. 

—Podrías registrarte en sitios de citas —dijo al fin—. Sería bastante anónimo. Podrías ser directo con tus preferencias de esa forma. 

Dean casi se burla, pero en realidad lo consideró. 

Era una solución perfecta, realmente. 

—Lo intentaré —dijo, sus hombros cayendo con alivio— . Gracias, hombre. 

Castiel le sonrió. 

—Cuando quieras.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

Su nombre era Jessica. Tenía veintiséis años, era alta, oscura y deslumbrante, con curvas para morirse y una sonrisa increíble. 

Dean la había elegido cuidadosamente entre las once mujeres interesadas en clavarlo, y hasta el momento no estaba lamentando su elección. Él estaba definitivamente interesado en ella. Olía bien, su piel oscura era suave y tersa, y besaba bien. 

Lo hicieron por un tiempo, y todo fue perfectamente bien. 

Luego llegaron al evento principal. 

El consolador de doble lado con arnés lucía increíble en ella: la polla dura se veía genial entre sus suaves muslos. Sus grandes tetas se sacudían atractivamente, mientras que empujaba dentro de él. 

Mientras yacía debajo de ella, con las piernas abiertas, Dean se sentía... raro. Estaba dividido entre estar encendido y ser terriblemente autoconsciente de sí mismo. Esto está mal, le seguía susurrando una voz en el fondo de su mente. Un hombre normal sería el que empujara su polla en una mujer tan sexy. Un hombre normal no estaría tomando una polla falsa de parte de ella. Ella debería estar secretamente burlándose de él. 

Su polla se marchitó ante esa idea. 

Jessica comenzó a moverse, su cara enrojecida y sus ojos entrecerrados. Parecía estar disfrutando de sí misma. Dean... Dean no tanto, para ser totalmente honesto. Mientras que un consolador en su culo se sentía bien como de costumbre, su ritmo estaba apagado, sus empujes no eran lo suficientemente poderosos, y ella seguía perdiéndose completamente su próstata. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más frustrado se sentía, sintiéndose al borde de la excitación, pero, sobre todo, simplemente cohibido e incómodo. 

Apretando los dientes, Dean empezó a masturbarse. Estaría condenado si le pidiera que encontrara su punto G masculino. Eso sería tan vergonzoso… más vergonzoso de lo que ya era. 

* * * 

—Nunca lo volveré a hacer —dijo Dean, mirando directamente hacia el frente mientras corría en la cinta. 

A su derecha, Castiel redujo la velocidad de su carrera y giró la cabeza. 

—¿No te fue bien? 

Dean hizo una mueca. 

—Ella fue genial, pero... 

—¿Pero? 

—Me sentí demasiado cohibido para disfrutarlo. No pude... no pude decirle que quería que me clavara la próstata y me follara más fuerte. Simplemente no pude. Fue demasiado vergonzoso. 

Castiel suspiró. 

—Todo está en tu cabeza, Dean. Creo que solo necesitas confiar en la mujer antes de dejarla follarte. Consigue una novia, no una aventura de una noche. 

—Sí, y ¿qué pasa si mi novia no está en ese tipo de cosas? No es exactamente una pregunta que pueda hacer en una primera cita —Dean frunció el ceño—. Además, Jessica ni siquiera fue tan buena follándome. ¡Realmente tuve que masturbarme de la forma normal, y no tuve que hacer eso en semanas! 

Castiel se perdió un paso en la cinta. Maldiciendo, la apagó y se volvió hacia Dean con una expresión extraña en el rostro. 

—¿Estás diciendo que en realidad puedes venirte solo siendo follado? 

Dean parpadeó, confundido. 

—¿Sí? ¿Eso es inusual? 

Castiel dejó escapar una carcajada, sacudiendo la cabeza. —Sí, Dean, es un poco inusual. 

Dean procesó esa información antes de encogerse de hombros. 

—Supongo que soy así de increíble. 

Castiel resopló, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una toalla. 

—¿Terminaste? Tengo que irme. Thor y Loki están regresando de su luna de miel hoy, y hay una bienvenida que no puedo dejar pasar. 

Dean saltó de la cinta. 

—Todavía no puedo creer que tu hermano se haya casado con un chico. ¡Era hétero! 

Castiel se echó a reír. 

—Han pasado años desde que se juntaron. Ya suéltalo. 

—¿Lo has hecho tú? —dijo Dean, pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Castiel—. Recuerdo que estabas bastante enamorado del novio de tu hermano. 

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco. 

—No estaba enamorado. Loki es ridículamente caliente, y yo soy un hombre gay con ojos. Eso es todo. 

—Aun así. Debe haber sido raro para ti. 

—Al principio fue un poco incómodo —admitió Castiel con una sonrisa irónica—. Thor todavía se pone un poco tenso cuando miro a Loki demasiado tiempo. Es hilarante. 

Dean se rió, golpeando sus hombros juntos. 

—Lo haces totalmente a propósito, imbécil. 

Castiel se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa perezosa, sus ojos azules llenos de diversión. 

—Somos hermanos. Todo es muy divertido. 

Dean sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza. Como hijo único, a veces envidiaba la gran familia de Castiel. Castiel tenía cuatro hermanos y una hermana, y aunque técnicamente todos vivían separados, eran un grupo cercano y a menudo se reunían en la casa del hermano mayor de Castiel, Thor. 

—Pero no estás suspirando por el marido de tu hermano, ¿verdad? —preguntó Dean, solo para asegurarse. A veces era difícil leer a Castiel. A pesar de su actitud relajada, era bastante estricto cuando se trataba de sus sentimientos y su vida personal. 

Castiel se rió entre dientes. 

—No estoy suspirando. La vida es demasiado corta para quedar atrapado por un hombre. Un montón de peces y todo eso. 

—Sí —dijo Dean, en total acuerdo, siguiendo a Castiel a la ducha del gimnasio. 

Mientras se desnudaba y entraba en la ducha más cercana, Castiel lo miró. 

—Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? 

Suspirando, Dean se metió en el cubículo junto a Castiel y comenzó a bañarse. No sabía qué decir. Sentía que prefería morir antes que repetir el fiasco de la noche anterior. Pero el problema era, que él todavía... todavía. Quería ser follado en lugar de follar. 

—Supongo que el consolador servirá —dijo de mal humor cuando cerró la ducha y salió del cubículo—. Estoy seguro de que la novedad pasará pronto… tiene que hacerlo, ¿verdad? Y luego volveré a ligar de la forma habitual. 

Castiel sacó unos pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta limpia de su bolso. 

—Vivirás —dijo secamente—. Hay un montón de personas solteras que no tienen sexo por meses. 

—Ah ha —dijo Dean distraídamente, mirando a la suave polla de Castiel. Era... era algo grande. No es que no hubiera visto la polla de Castiel antes, la había visto muchas veces, pero ahora la veía. Debía ser de al menos 19 cm cuando estaba dura, tal vez incluso 20 cm. Era mucho más grande que cualquier cosa que Dean hubiera tenido dentro de él. 

—Es un poco grosero mirar la polla de tu amigo. Solo para que lo sepas. 

Dean se sonrojó y miró hacia arriba. 

Castiel tenía una mirada irónica en el rostro, sus cejas se alzaron ligeramente. 

Dean cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. 

—Estaba allí. Cualquiera miraría. 

—Parece que te gusta mirar —dijo Castiel secamente, mirando a la entrepierna de Dean. 

Dean frunció el ceño. Realmente estaba medio duro, ¡pero no fue su culpa! En estos días, cualquier cosa con forma de consolador parecía excitarlo, y al parecer la polla de Castiel no era una excepción. 

—Lo siento, hombre —murmuró, extremadamente avergonzado, y comenzó a vestirse—. No volverá a suceder. Sé que no está bien mirar. 

Castiel no dijo nada, así que Dean asumió que el incidente ya había sido olvidado. 

* * *   
Excepto que no podía dejar de pensar sobre ello. Sobre la polla de Castiel. 

Dean estaba más que avergonzado ahora, se estaba volviendo loco. Una cosa era permitirse tener algo en su culo, pero otra muy distinta era empezar a imaginar una verdadera polla dentro de él. Una verdadera polla, no era un consolador. En realidad estaba unida a otro tipo. No debería estar pensando en ello, imaginando cómo se sentiría. 

Pero simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en eso. La textura sería más suave, por lo que la penetración inicial probablemente no sería tan incómoda. No tendría que hacer nada del trabajo duro: no tendría que mover el consolador y podría simplemente tumbarse allí y disfrutar de la sensación de ser embestido contra el colchón. Porque eso era lo que realmente quería, si Dean fuera honesto consigo mismo: ser embestido. Follado. 

¿Importaba si la cosa en su culo estaba unida a otro chico? Por supuesto que lo hacía. Dean no era gay. Pero Castiel... Seguramente Castiel no contaba. Castiel no era solo un chico. Castiel era su mejor amigo. Castiel sabía que todo lo que Dean quería era tener algo duro golpeando contra él. Castiel sabía que Dean no era gay. Entonces no sería totalmente gay. 

Complacido de que todo finalmente tuviera perfecto sentido en su cabeza, Dean sacó su teléfono y llamó a Castiel. —Quiero que me jodas —dijo cuándo Castiel respondió. 

Había silencio en la línea. 

Dean frunció el ceño y miró la pantalla de su teléfono para asegurarse de que la llamada no se hubiera desconectado. No. 

Finalmente, Castiel se aclaró la garganta. 

—¿Estás borracho? 

—¡No! —dijo Dean, atragantándose—. Mira, lo pensé un poco... 

—Oh Dios —murmuró Castiel. 

—Deja de burlarte de mí. Lo digo en serio. Tiene perfecto sentido, hombre. Eres un hombre gay. Tu polla. Mi culo. Tú te vienes, yo me vengo, todos son felices, nada se pone raro. 

Castiel dejó escapar una risa estrangulada. 

—¿Se te ocurrió siquiera que yo podría no querer follarte, imbécil? 

Dean parpadeó desconcertado. 

—¿Por qué no querrías follarme? Soy caliente. Tú eres gay. 

Castiel resopló. 

—El hecho de que sea gay no significa que quiera follar a todos los hombres guapos. Te lo dije: no eres mi tipo. 

Dean frunció el ceño, comenzando a ofenderse. No es que quisiera que su mejor amigo lo codiciara secretamente, pero fue algo ofensivo que no lo hiciera. 

—Soy el tipo de todos. Si fuera gay, lo haría totalmente. Una risa sonó desde el otro extremo de la línea. 

—Llevas el narcisismo a un nivel completamente nuevo —Pero entonces la voz de Castiel se puso seria—. No es una buena idea, Dean. Créeme. 

—¿Por qué? —Dean casi se quejó. Su muñeca realmente le dolía por todo el ejercicio que estaba haciendo últimamente. El consolador de ventosa también había estado viendo mucha acción, pero a veces solo quería recostarse y divertirse en lugar de trabajar para su orgasmo. Él era una persona perezosa; entonces demándenlo. 

—Volvería las cosas extrañas. 

—No, no lo haría —dijo Dean—. Me darás tu polla para venirme, también obtendrás un orgasmo. Es un ganar-ganar. 

Castiel se rió entre dientes. 

—En realidad no es excitante saber qué quieres usar mi polla como un consolador glorificado. 

Dean frunció el ceño. Cuando Castiel lo puso de esa forma, sonaba algo raro. 

—Bien —dijo con mal humor—. Olvídalo. Adiós. 

Colgó y miró su teléfono. 

Solo contó hasta seis antes de que sonara. 

Dean sonrió. Castiel era tan predecible, de verdad. A pesar de toda la mierda que Castiel le tiraba, se doblaba como un sillón barato cuando Dean necesitaba su ayuda. 

—Eres un idiota —dijo Castiel con exasperación cuando Dean respondió—. Algún día no te funcionará. 

Dean sonrió. 

—Me amas. 

—No sé por qué —dijo Castiel con una risa—. Bien. Lo haremos. Pero solo una vez. Y solo si prometes no tener un enloquecimiento gay. 

—¿Por qué tendría un enloquecimiento gay? Eres tú. No será gay. Sabes que no soy gay. 

—Sí, Dean, lo sé —dijo Castiel, y sonó como si estuviera rodando los ojos. 

Dean hizo un puchero. ¡Castiel nunca lo tomaba en serio! 

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vas a venir? 

Hubo silencio por un corto tiempo. 

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? —dijo Castiel por fin. 

—Seguro. ¿Por qué no?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

—Está bien, esto es incómodo —dijo Dean. 

—Cállate, fue tu brillante idea. 

Dean fulminó con la mirada a Castiel, pero probablemente no parecía particularmente intimidante considerando que estaba desnudo, que ambos estaban desnudos. 

Había visto a Castiel desnudo antes, por supuesto. Pero de alguna manera, esto era diferente. Miró a Castiel con cautela: su torso marcado, hombros anchos y brazos fuertes. 

—Esto es tan raro, hombre. 

Castiel dejó escapar una carcajada, metiéndose en la cama. 

—Me sorprende que incluso consigas sexo. 

Dean se lamió los labios resecos. 

—No me malinterpretes, estoy seguro de que a las chicas y a los gay los encienden, pero todo ese músculo y la falta de tetas me es extraño. 

—Pero no son las tetas las que quieres, ¿verdad? —Castiel dijo secamente. 

Dean se rió, su mirada se movió hacia la polla de Castiel. 

—No en este momento —dijo, lamiendo sus labios de nuevo. No sabía cómo la polla de Castiel podía verse tan condenadamente atractiva cuando el resto de él no excitaba a Dean. ¿Era raro? Probablemente fuera raro. Pero a él le encantaba mirar la polla de Castiel. En realidad, lo encendía: lo espesa y bonita que se veía, a pesar de que todavía no estaba completamente duro. 

—Ponla dura —dijo Dean. 

Castiel suspiró con exasperación, pero parecía divertido en vez de molesto cuando tomó su polla en su mano y comenzó a acariciarla, sus grandes dedos manejaban su polla con facilidad y confianza. Dean apartó la mirada de la polla que se endurecía rápidamente para mirar la cara de Castiel. Estaba relajado, los ojos azules de Castiel entrecerrados mientras recorrían el cuerpo de Dean, deteniéndose en sus muslos musculosos y bien formados. Un poco aliviado de que Castiel claramente no lo encontrara repulsivo, a pesar de sus continuas afirmaciones de que Dean no era su tipo, miró de nuevo a la polla de Castiel y extendió un poco los muslos. Su agujero se apretó un poco en anticipación. 

—Vamos, ya está bastante dura —dijo Dean—. Ya hice la preparación. 

Castiel arqueó un poco las cejas. 

—¿Quieres que simplemente la meta? 

—¿No es ese el punto? 

Unas cuantas emociones cruzaron el rostro de Castiel. 

—Nunca me he follado a nadie sin un beso. 

Dean arrugó la frente. 

—¿Quieres besarme? De ninguna manera, eso sería demasiado extraño. 

Castiel se echó a reír. 

—Tienes razón: mejor meto mi polla en ti. Besar sería demasiado gay. 

Dean hizo un puchero. 

—Deja de burlarte de mí. Siempre te burlas de mí. 

Castiel le sonrió e, inclinándose, lo besó en la frente. 

—Porque eres tan ridículo. Bobo y ridículo. 

—¡Oye! —Dean lo puso en una llave de cabeza y lucharon por unos minutos, riendo. 

Finalmente, terminaron con Castiel encima de él, sus brazos sujetando a Dean. 

—Nunca ganarás contra mí, estúpido —dijo Castiel, sonriendo odiosamente—. Tengo cuatro hermanos. Básicamente soy un profesional en esto. 

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Eres un inútil. ¡Suéltame, imbécil! 

Castiel sonrió un poco. 

—¿Pensé que querías que la metiera en ti? 

Dean deseó poder darle la vuelta. Pero él realmente quería ser follado, así que... 

—Bien —dijo Dean, extendiendo las piernas—. Ponla adentro. 

Castiel le dio una mirada rara. 

—¿Te gusta esto? ¿Cara a cara? 

Confundido, Dean frunció el ceño. 

—¿Es un ángulo malo para una jodida por culo o algo así? 

—No —dijo Castiel luego de un momento—. Podemos hacerlo funcionar. 

—Entonces, hazlo ya —dijo Dean con impaciencia. No había perdido su erección mientras luchaban y tampoco Castiel. Estaban bien para empezar. 

Castiel suspiró, alcanzando el condón y poniéndolo con una mano. Se lubricó la polla y miró entre las piernas de Dean. 

—¿Seguro que no quieres que te prepare? 

—Te dije que ya lo hice —dijo Dean, extendiendo sus muslos más ampliamente—. Venga. 

Castiel no parecía convencido, pero puso una mano en la cadera de Dean, se alineó y finalmente empujó. 

Dean cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras la gruesa longitud, una polla, lo llenaba lentamente. Mierda. Maldito infierno. Esto se sentía... 

—¿Está bien? —Castiel dijo mientras que tocaba fondo. 

—Sí —dijo Dean sin aliento, apretando alrededor de la polla en él. Mierda, nunca había estado tan lleno. Incluso su mayor consolador no era nada comparado con la polla de Castiel. Pero no dolió. A diferencia de sus consoladores, la cosa dentro de él estaba hecha de carne, por lo que no se sentía tan incómodo como sus juguetes sexuales. Simplemente se sintió maravillosamente lleno, las terminaciones nerviosas de su culo tintinearon agradablemente. 

—Jódeme —dijo Dean, tratando de no gemir por la sensación—. Me gusta duro. 

Castiel hizo un ruido extraño y estrangulado, salió y luego embistió dentro de él, apuñalando su próstata. 

Dean gritó, arqueándose en la cama. 

Inmediatamente, Castiel se detuvo, mirándolo a los ojos inquisitivamente. 

—¿Te lastimé? 

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, su rostro caliente. 

—¡Hazlo otra vez! 

Riendo, Castiel lo hizo de nuevo. Y otra vez, y otra vez, y otra vez. 

Dean apenas estaba distantemente consciente de que los sonidos que estaba haciendo no sonaban humanos. Estaba medio gruñendo, medio gimiendo por cada empuje de la polla de Castiel. Probablemente se veía y sonaba ridículo. No le importaba una mierda. Se sentía, tan bien; no podría detener los ruidos que estaba haciendo incluso si su vida dependiera de ello. Solo era Castiel, de todos modos. Castiel lo había visto en situaciones mucho más embarazosas. Gemir como una puta por tener una polla en él, todavía estaría probablemente en el Top 3, pero como fuera. 

En algún momento, Castiel puso a Dean en sus manos y rodillas y comenzó a follarlo a lo perrito. La posición era algo humillante, estaba siendo follado como una maldita perra, pero, extrañamente, solo lo encendió. 

—Oh, mierda, mierda, mierda —murmuró sin aliento mientras Castiel lo golpeaba por detrás, las caderas de Castiel golpeaban la parte posterior de sus muslos con cada empuje. 

—¿Bien? —dijo Castiel, su ritmo se volvió cada vez más rápido, piel golpeando contra piel. 

—Sí, sí, muy bien, no te detengas —suplicó Dean, gimiendo en la almohada—. Eres el mejor, hombre. 

Castiel se rió de nuevo y procedió a joder los sesos de Dean. 

A Dean no le tomó mucho tiempo, medio sollozando por un placer intenso y abrumador. Su orgasmo parecía durar por siempre, el placer rodaba por su cuerpo, una ola tras otra mientras se retorcía alrededor de la polla de Castiel. Dios. Santa jodida mierda. Se sentía tan malditamente bien. Sus orgasmos de próstata siempre se sentían más largos e intensos que sus orgasmos normales, por estimulación de su polla, pero esto era algo más. Incluso le gustaba que Castiel siguiera moviéndose dentro de él, persiguiendo su propio orgasmo, aunque Dean se sentía sobre estimulado y dolorido, todavía se sentía bien de una forma extraña. Saber que esto era placentero para otra persona hacía una enorme diferencia. Dean no se sintió avergonzado y patético después de llegar como solía hacerlo. Se sintió maravilloso. Incluso el gemido de placer de Castiel cuando se desplomó sobre él fue bastante gratificante. Él había hecho eso. Hizo que Castiel se sintiera bien. 

Pero el hijo de puta era pesado como el infierno. Dean lo aguantó por unos minutos, era algo educado de hacer después de que su mejor amigo le hubiera dado el mejor orgasmo de su vida, pero no podía respirar. 

—Ugh, eres pesado. 

Castiel se apartó de él y se dejó caer de espaldas, luciendo sonrojado y jodido. 

Dean resopló, poniéndose de espaldas también. 

—Necesitas trabajar en tu resistencia, hombre. 

—Jódete —dijo Castiel, dándose la vuelta perezosamente. 

—Acabas de hacerlo. 

—Eres hilarante, Dean. 

—Gracias, lo intento. 

Su sonrisa se desvaneció, Castiel lo miró a los ojos. 

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te estás volviendo loco? 

Dean miró al techo. 

—No hay nada de qué asustarse. Que me guste una polla en mi culo no es gay. Solo significa que soy... pervertido o algo así. No me gustan los tipos de repente solo porque me guste tener algo en el culo. 

Esperaba que Castiel se burlara de él, pero para su sorpresa, Castiel no lo hizo. 

—He oído hablar de hombres que se identifican como heterosexuales pero que aman la polla —dijo Castiel con neutralidad—. No se sienten atraídos por los hombres, pero les gusta que los jodan, y no les importa quién los jode, siempre y cuando se vengan. 

—¡Sí, exactamente! —dijo Dean, sintiéndose ridículamente aliviado de que hubiera otros bichos raros como él. 

Suspirando, Castiel cerró los ojos. 

—¿Te importa si me quedo esta noche? 

Dean resopló. 

—¿Desde cuándo necesitas mi permiso? —Castiel solía quedarse cuando le apetecía. Dean incluso le había comprado un cepillo de dientes de repuesto para que el idiota dejara de usar el suyo. 

—Desde que puse mi polla en ti —dijo Castiel, ya sonaba medio dormido. 

Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué tenía eso que ver con nada? Nada había cambiado entre ellos. 

—¿En serio te vas a dormir? ¡Son apenas las diez! 

—Te haré saber que follarte es mucho trabajo. Deja a un hombre dormir, Dean. 

Dean frunció los labios. 

Castiel se rió entre dientes. 

—Deja de hacer pucheros. Ya no tenemos doce años. 

—No estoy haciendo pucheros —mintió Dean, haciendo pucheros. Los ojos de Castiel estaban cerrados de todos modos. ¿Cómo lo supo? 

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —dijo Castiel. Abrió los ojos—. Bien. ¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿FIFA? 

Dean se mordió el labio. 

—Um, ¿vamos a follar de nuevo? 

Castiel lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Ahora? —dijo, con voz algo ahogada, incredulidad escrita en su rostro. 

Dean se negó a parecer avergonzado. 

—¿Qué? Soy un chico joven con un deseo sexual saludable. 

—Han pasado, como, cinco minutos. ¿No estás dolorido? No soy exactamente pequeño. 

Levantando las cejas, Dean sonrió. 

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedes levantarlo? Flojo. 

Los ojos de Castiel se estrecharon.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

Castiel Odinson solía pensar que tenía una vida sexual saludable, pero después de dos semanas de follar a su mejor amigo, se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Prácticamente había sido un monje en comparación con la frecuencia con la que se había venido últimamente. 

Dean era jodidamente insaciable. A Castiel le gustaba pensar que los hombres con los que había tenido relaciones sexuales en el pasado, dejaron su cama perfectamente satisfechos, pero Dean... era otra cosa. Se ponía duro en el momento en que Castiel sacaba su polla, retorciéndose impacientemente hasta que Castiel finalmente le daba lo que quería: su polla. Nunca había conocido a un chico que estuviera tan enganchado con ser jodido como Dean. 

Castiel tuvo que admitir que era algo más que un aliciente para su ego el que ni siquiera tuviera que tocar la polla de Dean, para que se viniera con su polla, ni que Dean quisiera que tocara su polla. Eso sería demasiado gay: Dean era así de ridículo. Aparentemente, tener la polla de Castiel en él no era gay en absoluto, pero Dios no quiera que Castiel lo tocara con las manos. Castiel no sabía si reírse de él u ofenderse por esa actitud. Quería sentirse ofendido, realmente lo hacía, pero siempre había sido horrible para enojarse por la ridiculez general de Dean. Era como estar enojado con un cachorro despistado y demasiado ansioso que no sabía cómo hacerlo mejor. 

—Vamos, hombre —se quejó Dean. 

—Después del partido de hockey —dijo Castiel, sus ojos en la televisión. Los Osos estaban aplastando absolutamente a los Pingüinos. 

—Pero estoy excitado —dijo Dean, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él. 

Castiel resopló. 

—Siempre estás excitado —mantuvo sus ojos en la pantalla, fingiendo no darse cuenta de que los ojos de Dean estaban fijos en su entrepierna—. Usa un consolador si no puedes esperar. 

En su visión periférica, el labio inferior de Dean sobresalía. Cristo, realmente era un niño a veces. 

—No quiero un consolador —dijo Dean, mirando la entrepierna de Castiel—. Quiero tu polla. 

La polla en cuestión se contrajo. Castiel lo ignoró. Estaba viendo un buen partido de hockey, y no iba a dejar que Dean lo distrajera sólo porque quería usar la polla de Castiel para correrse. 

—Caaaass —dijo Dean, poniendo su cabeza en el hombro de Castiel—. Vamos. 

Castiel dejó escapar un suspiro. 

—¿Crees que este tipo de actitud me enciende? Cuanto más te quejas, menos excitante es. Déjame ver el maldito juego. 

—Bien —dijo Dean malhumoradamente—. Aunque no sé por qué te molestas con este juego. Los Osos van a ganar, de todos modos. Blackburn y Fairley son imparables. 

Castiel tuvo que admitir que Dean tenía razón. Los Osos tuvieron un comienzo increíble esta temporada, principalmente gracias a la increíble química entre el novato Fairley y el capitán de Los Osos, Hunter Blackburn. Su línea había estado encendida, marcando goles en cada juego como si no fuera nada. 

Como si escuchara los pensamientos de Castiel, Blackburn recibió un enfermizo pase de Fairley y clavó el disco en la red, para deleite de los fanáticos de los Osos. 

—Apuesto a que están follando —dijo Dean, viendo a Blackburn barrer a Fairley con un abrazo. 

—No seas ridículo —dijo Castiel—. Blackburn definitivamente es heterosexual. Está saliendo con esa modelo famosa… olvidé su nombre. 

Dean se encogió de hombros. 

—Está bien, tal vez no follando. Pero apuesto a que Fairley quiere. Mira cómo mira a Blackburn: como si se cayera de rodillas allí mismo si tan solo Blackburn dijera una palabra. 

Resoplando, Castiel puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Estás viendo cosas que no están ahí, solo porque estás cachondo. 

Dean le dio un codazo. 

—¡Tengo razón! Es bastante patético que incluso yo tenga mejor gaydar que tú. 

—Sí, claro —dijo Castiel, volviendo sus ojos a la televisión—. Ahora cállate —No necesitaba girar la cabeza para saber que Dean estaba enfurruñado como el bebé gigante que era. Pero por una vez, Dean escuchó y se calló. 

Observaron el juego en silencio, y Castiel casi se quedaba dormido cuando lo sintió: una mano en su polla. 

Se estremeció, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. 

—Dean. 

—¿Qué? —La voz de Dean era toda inocencia. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Castiel, con una mirada aburrida hacia Dean. 

Dean se encogió de hombros, su curiosa mirada sobre la entrepierna de Castiel. Palmeó el contorno de la polla suave de Castiel antes de Dios-sabe-que-es-cierto hacer un puchero. 

Castiel puso los ojos en blanco, apartó la mano de Dean de su polla y volvió su mirada al juego de hockey. 

Excepto que Dean puso su mano de nuevo y comenzó a palpar su polla. 

—¿No es palpar la polla de otro hombre algo muy gay? —gruñó Castiel exasperado, aunque su polla comenzó a endurecerse de todos modos. 

—No estoy palpando tu polla —dijo Dean, sus ojos verdes se fijaron en la entrepierna de Castiel con una aterrada fascinación, que era igualmente desagradable y excitante—. Estoy... preparándola para trabajar. No es algo muy diferente a lavar y lubricar un consolador. 

—Claro —dijo Castiel, dividido entre reírse y decirle a Dean que se jodiera, literalmente. Para ser honesto, también estaba algo sorprendido, sorprendido de que Dean estuviera tocando su polla. Esta era la primera vez que Dean la tocaba en las semanas en que habían estado follando, aunque no era la primera vez que Castiel lo había atrapado mirándolo. 

—Me alegro de que estés bien con eso, hombre —dijo Dean, desabrochando los pantalones de Castiel y sacando su polla medio erecta—. No quiero que las cosas se vuelvan raras entre nosotros. 

—Claro, Dean —dijo Castiel, pero el sarcasmo parecía volar justo sobre la cabeza de Dean. Apretó la mandíbula cuando Dean comenzó a acariciar su polla. Para irritación e incomodidad de Castiel, ni siquiera era la mano la que lo hacía por él. La mirada fija, en parte nerviosa, en parte hambrienta, en la estúpida y bonita cara de Dean era más excitante que el toque torpe que estaba recibiendo. Castiel no sabía por qué demonios esto era tan excitante. Tal vez fuera porque había algo vagamente malo sobre que Dean tocara su polla. Se sentía como un tabú… porque en cierto modo lo era. Dean siempre lo había puesto, firmemente, en la categoría de fuera de límites, por lo que se sentía mal, casi incestuoso. No es que alguna vez hubiera visto a Dean como a un hermano, pero Dean estaba más cerca de él que sus primos. Y le había dicho la verdad a Dean: realmente no era el tipo de Castiel. Castiel tendía a gravitar hacia chicos delgados y de pelo oscuro. El cuerpo alto y musculoso de Dean y su cabello rubio le resultaban algo extraños, incluso sin tener en cuenta que Dean era su mejor amigo. Excepto que a la polla de Castiel no parecían importarle sus recelos, endureciéndose apenas después de unos pocos golpes de la mano de Dean. 

—Me gusta —espetó Dean, mirando la erección de Castiel en su mano—. Tu polla. Me gusta como se ve. Me enciende cuando está dura. ¿Eso es raro? 

Castiel resopló. 

—¿Acabas de darte cuenta de que te gusta mi polla? 

La mirada de Dean se dirigió hacia la suya. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

Los labios de Castiel se curvaron. 

—Además de lo obvio, miras mi polla todo el tiempo, amigo. 

—¡No lo hago! 

—Lo haces. La miras, Dean. Incluso cuando no estamos jodiendo. 

Las orejas de Dean se enrojecieron. 

—¡No lo hago! Eso sería… 

Castiel decidió tener piedad de él. 

—Creo que es natural sentir cierta curiosidad — admitió—. ¿Recuerdas que se la chupé a Liz cuando teníamos quince? No me volvió heterosexual. 

La expresión de Dean se iluminó. 

—¡Cierto! Tenías curiosidad. 

—Solo quería asegurarme de que realmente era gay, no bi —dijo Castiel, deseando que Dean dejara de acariciar su polla. Realmente lo distraía cuando intentaba tener una conversación y ver a Dean como un camarada. 

Dean parpadeó antes de volver su mirada a la erección de Castiel en su mano. 

—Sí, tienes razón: chupársela a un chico una vez no significaría nada. 

Castiel lo miró fijamente. Eso no era exactamente lo que había querido decir. 

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Dean se inclinó y le dio una lamida a su polla.   
* * * 

Dean había tenido la genuina intención de probarlo, de saciar la curiosidad que había sentido por años. Sólo quería saber. Quería saber cómo se sentiría la gran vena en la polla de Castiel contra su lengua; eso era todo. Pero en el momento en que su lengua tocó la aterciopelada piel de la erección de Castiel, él... se perdió en la textura y el sabor de la misma. Tuvo que lamer de nuevo. Y otra vez. Y otra vez. 

Mierda. Sabía bien. ¿Cómo podría una polla saber tan bien?   
Dean lamió la hinchada cabeza enrojecida y exhaló temblorosamente cuando su sabor asaltó sus sentidos. Mierda. ¿Qué pasaba si...? ¿Qué pasaba si él acabara por tomar la punta en su boca? ¿Solo la punta? No sería demasiado gay, ¿verdad? 

Decidiendo que no sería demasiado gay, Dean se llevó la cabeza de la polla a la boca y se detuvo. ¿Tal vez otra pulgada? ¿O dos? 

Dean se dio cuenta de que tenía mucho más que “solo la punta” cuando la polla de Castiel se empujó contra su garganta. Mierda. Los muslos de Castiel estaban rígidos por la tensión bajo sus manos, pero Dean no le prestó atención. Solo podía concentrarse en la longitud dura en su boca: tenía una polla en su boca, joder. 

—Dientes —gruñó Castiel—. Cúbrelos con tus labios. 

Dean hizo lo que le dijo lo mejor que pudo, pero no pudo concentrarse. Siempre le habían gustado las mujeres que besaban agresivamente, que sabían cómo usar sus lenguas. El pene de Castiel estimulaba su sensible boca justo en la forma correcta, haciendo a su cabeza girar de placer. Solo quería seguir chupando, sentir esa polla frotándose contra las paredes de su boca. Se sentía, tan bien. Pero la posición en la que estaba le dañaba el cuello, así que Dean se levantó del sofá y se arrodilló frente a los muslos de Castiel. 

Gimió un poco cuando volvió a poner la boca en la polla de Castiel, sus ojos se cerraron involuntariamente. 

—Joder —se rió Castiel, sonando sin aliento—. ¿Te gusta esto? 

La vergüenza se apoderó de él. Dean se negó a responder, sintiéndose repentinamente tímido pero incapaz de dejar de succionar. 

—Sí, así —murmuró Castiel, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de Dean—. Lo estás haciendo muy bien. 

Dean se apresuró un poco, el cumplido borró su autoconciencia. Por supuesto que era bueno en eso; él era increíble en el sexo. Dean se sintió tan complacido que ni siquiera se molestó cuando la mano de Castiel comenzó a guiar su cabeza, o cuando las caderas de Castiel comenzaron a mecerse contra su boca. Para confusión de Dean, solo lo encendió aún más, por alguna razón. 

Por un tiempo, solo estuvo el sonido húmedo y obsceno de la polla de Castiel moviéndose en su boca. 

Pero cuando la respiración de Castiel se volvió dura y trabajosa, Dean se detuvo y dijo: 

—No. No te vendrás en ninguna parte, sino en mi culo. 

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Entonces sigue con eso, idiota. 

Sonriendo triunfalmente, Dean sacó un condón prelubricado de su bolsillo y lo puso sobre la erección de Castiel. Se quitó los vaqueros y los bóxers y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Castiel, prácticamente temblando de impaciencia. No podía creer lo encendido que estaba por chupar una polla. ¿Era gay? Tal vez un poquito, pero él solo tenía una boca muy sensible, ¿de acuerdo? 

—¿Te preparaste? —dijo Castiel mientras que su polla golpeaba contra el agujero de Dean. 

—Por supuesto —dijo Dean, tratando de alinearlos. Era cierto que resultaba algo complicado prepararse y estirarse cada vez que quería ser follado. Dean hizo un pequeño puchero. Las mujeres lo tenían mucho más fácil. Al menos, últimamente no necesitaba mucha preparación, acostumbrado a la circunferencia de Castiel y siempre un poco estirado de su jodida anterior. Castiel solía ofrecerse a prepararlo, pero Dean se negaba siempre. Incluso la idea de que Castiel metiera sus dedos en su culo le hacía sonrojarse de vergüenza. La polla de Castiel era una cosa, sabía que Castiel también se estaba saliendo con la suya así que no se sentía tan tímido, pero los dedos... los dedos eran diferentes. 

Además, cuanto menos íntimo fuera, mejor. No quería arruinar su amistad. 

Dean siseó mientras se hundía lentamente en la polla. No siempre le gustaba demasiado esta parte, la extraña sensación inicial de tener algo tan grande en su trasero, pero sabía que mejoraría. Tan malditamente mejor. 

—Tranquilo —murmuró Castiel, colocando sus manos en las caderas de Dean para estabilizarlo. 

Sus ojos se encontraron y se miraron. 

Algo cambió en la expresión de Castiel. 

Dean sintió que su piel se calentaba. Debido a la posición, sus caras estaban incómodamente cerca, y se sentía... diferente. Más íntimo, de alguna manera. 

Desconcertado, Dean cerró los ojos y comenzó a montar a Castiel lentamente, concentrándose en la maravillosa sensación de una polla moviéndose dentro de su agujero. Pero aún no era suficiente. Podría joderse con un consolador con el mismo resultado. Amaba ser follado. Ni siquiera era que no quisiera hacer el trabajo; solo quería... solo quería recostarse y recibirlo. Había algo al respecto que lo encendía increíblemente. Tal vez era la parte tabú: se suponía que los hombres eran los que tomaban, después de todo. Tal vez fuera algo más. De cualquier forma, esto no era suficiente. Quería ser follado. 

—Ugh, necesito algo distinto —dijo sin aliento, abriendo los ojos y enfocándolos en Castiel con cierta dificultad—.   
Quiero estar debajo de ti. 

Un músculo en la mejilla de Castiel saltó, su mirada muy oscura. Nunca había mirado a Dean con ese tipo de intensidad durante el sexo. Siempre bromeaban y reían durante el sexo, las bromas que impedían que las cosas se volvieran raras. Esto definitivamente se sintió un poco raro. 

Pero antes de que Dean pudiera decir algo, Castiel los volteó. 

Lo que siguió fue el polvo más intenso y brutal de su vida. Dean solo pudo jadear y mirar al techo con los ojos vidriosos cuando su mejor amigo prácticamente lo dobló por la mitad y jodidamente lo violó, cada embiste apuntaba a golpear su próstata a la perfección. Fue aterrador. Fue perfecto. Era todo lo que alguna vez hubiera necesitado. 

—Oh Dios, ah, ah, sí, sí, sí —murmuró Dean incoherentemente. Había estado sosteniendo sus propias piernas separadas y apartadas, pero ahora las levantó y las apoyó en los hombros de Castiel mientras que lo empotraba como un martillo neumático. Mierda, esto era perfecto… la polla de Castiel se sentía tan perfecta. 

—Eres una puta —dijo Castiel entre sus brutales embistes—. Quieres estar tan lleno de mi polla que no puedas caminar derecho por una semana... Y que todos sepan qué puta de polla hay tras tu fachada de macho... 

Dean se vino, tan de repente que lo tomó por sorpresa. Jadeó para respirar, tratando de recuperarse de la oleada de placer intenso y entender lo que acababa de suceder. Él simplemente... ¿Acaso se vino con unas cuantas palabras sucias? 

Huh. 

¿Por qué Castiel le había hablado de esa forma? Obviamente, Castiel no había querido decir esas palabras, pero ¿cómo sabía que encenderían a Dean? 

Cuando Dean logró enfocar su mirada, encontró a Castiel mirándolo con una expresión muy extraña. 

Castiel salió y rodó fuera de él. 

—¿A dónde vas? —dijo Dean confundido. La polla de Castiel todavía parecía estar lo suficientemente dura como para doler. 

—Me tengo que ir —dijo Castiel, subiéndose la cremallera aunque con cierta dificultad. Su voz sonó un poco apagada, cortada. No se encontró con la mirada de Dean. 

—Es medianoche —dijo Dean, su confusión creciendo a cada segundo—. Puedes quedarte la noche. 

Castiel negó con la cabeza. 

—Tengo que irme. Y entonces se fue.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

—¿Vas a decirnos qué diablos te pasa? 

Castiel miró a su hermano y bufó, viendo su mirada severa. 

—Sé que eres un anciano, pero ya no soy exactamente un niño, Thor. No tengo que explicarte nada. 

La expresión de Thor no cambió, sus cejas marrones se fruncieron cuando miró a Castiel con curiosidad. 

—Has estado meditando. Tú no meditas. Tú no eres yo. 

Castiel sonrió débilmente. Era un chiste familiar que, si bien Thor y Castiel solían ser de lo más espeluznantes, no podían ser más diferentes en lo que se refería a sus personalidades. Thor era reservado y responsable, inclinado a ordenar a la gente; Castiel era fácil de tratar y relajado, siempre y cuando no se tratara de algo o alguien que realmente le importaran. Si lo hiciera, era propenso a ser... demasiado intenso. Ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez fuera un poco como Thor. Tal vez. 

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Castiel por fin, enfocando sus ojos en el partido de FIFA entre Loki y Sherlock. Sherlock estaba derrotando absolutamente a su hermanastro, lo cual era bastante gracioso, considerando que Loki era una ex estrella del fútbol. 

Podía sentir la mirada no impresionada de Thor incluso sin mirar. 

—Apenas te hemos visto por semanas, pero luego te presentas en mi casa y prácticamente te mudas en ella. Sin mencionar que tu mejor amigo llamó a nuestro jodido teléfono fijo varias veces, y nos pediste que le mintiéramos diciendo que no estabas aquí. Qué carajo. ¿Desde cuándo evitas a Dean?   
Desde que empecé a meter mi polla en él, pensó Castiel, pellizcando el puente de su nariz. No, no era cierto: las cosas habían estado bien al principio. Ni siquiera había pensado en lo que hizo con Dean como sexo real: eran solo amigos que se corrían juntos, nada más. No veía a Dean como un objeto de atracción. Pero la última vez, vio la estúpida “O” en la cara de Dean y, en lugar de sentirse divertido o incluso cariñoso, sintió una punzada de pura satisfacción y deseo masculino. 

Y eso lo había asustado. 

Castiel no quería a Dean. Nunca había querido a Dean. Siempre le había disgustado la idea de que los hombres homosexuales no pudieran ser buenos amigos con hombres heterosexuales sin desearlos en secreto. Tal vez evitar a Dean no fuera la mejor idea que hubiera tenido alguna vez, pero no tenía una mejor. Quería arreglar su cabeza, y no podía hacerlo si seguía clavando su polla en Dean todos los días. 

Maldita sea, no quería joder su amistad. Se había mostrado tan reacio a aceptar la loca idea de Dean por una razón: demasiadas cosas podrían salir mal si las personas introducían el sexo en su amistad. Aún así no había esperado que él fuera el del problema: había pensado que Dean sería el que se asustaría. Parecía casi divertido ahora. Thor dejó escapar un suspiro. 

—Bien. No hables. Pero te advierto que si no me dices qué es lo que te hizo meditar, Loki te lo sacará de todas formas, y él será mucho más molesto que yo —sonaba exasperado, pero infinitamente cariñoso. Amoroso. 

Castiel no podía negar que una parte de él estaba celosa. No por Loki, había superado su fascinación por el marido de Thor, sino por lo que tenían. Castiel quería eso, quería conocer a un chico que lo hiciera sonar tan ridículamente enamorado cuando hablara de él. Tenía veinticinco años. No estaba avergonzado de admitir que quería algo estable. Los hombres Odinson generalmente no eran casuales. Todos ellos eran propensos al compromiso y la familia. Cuanto mayor se hizo Castiel, más real le resultaba eso. Él quería una relación. Simplemente no parecía poder comprometerse con ninguna de sus aventuras. Su amistad con Dean había sido prácticamente la única constante en su vida durante años, y sería condenado si la perdía debido a su polla.   
—Creo que puedo haber jodido nuestra amistad —dijo Castiel con un suspiro. 

—¿De qué forma? —dijo Thor, mirando al juego de FIFA. 

Castiel hizo una mueca, preguntándose cómo se suponía que le explicara la situación sin hacer que pareciera una locura. Sin mencionar que no quería hablarle a Thor sobre las preferencias sexuales de Dean. Podría burlarse de Dean por su deseo totalmente directo a ser follado, pero se sentía demasiado protector con él como para contárselo a nadie. 

—Solo... lo miré y tuve algunos pensamientos que estoy bastante seguro de que no debo tener sobre mi mejor amigo. 

La mirada de Thor se movió hacia él, sus cejas se juntaron. 

—Está... bien formado —dijo—. ¿No es natural sentirse un poco atraído por un chico bien formado si eres gay? 

Castiel casi se rió. Era algo gracioso que Thor estuviera casado con un hombre, pero no tuviera experiencia en sentirse atraído por otros hombres. Thor había sido recto como una flecha hasta que conoció a Loki. 

—¿Te sientes atraído por cada mujer hermosa? —dijo Castiel, muy secamente. 

—Está bien, tienes un punto —dijo Thor. 

—Además, Dean ni siquiera es mi tipo —dijo Castiel. Le lanzó a Loki una mirada de reojo, solo para molestar a Thor—. Loki lo es. 

Thor resopló, sin molestarse, el idiota. 

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Dean? ¿Estás con él ahora? 

—No —dijo Castiel rápidamente—. Estoy bastante seguro de que fue solo una vez. 

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué lo evitas? 

Castiel hizo una mueca. Si bien estaba bastante seguro de que sus pensamientos solo habían sido confundidos por el sexo y no sentiría nada por Dean, sino un afecto amistoso mientras que no estuviera dentro de él, todavía existía el temor subyacente de que no fuera un hecho aislado. Maldita sea, no quería querer a Dean. Sentir algo por el mejor amigo de uno era una receta para el desastre. Casi había arruinado la amistad de toda la vida de John y Sherlock. Claro, ahora estaban juntos, pero su relación había sido un infierno de desastre en ese momento. En ese entonces, su hermano le había dicho a Castiel que los sentimientos no correspondidos de Sherlock por él eran lo peor que le podría haber pasado. Solo su extraña codependencia les había impedido no volver a verse nunca más. 

Dean y Castiel definitivamente no eran codependientes, por lo que cualquier atracción incómoda por un lado acabaría por terminar con su amistad. Él no quería eso. Si bien hipotéticamente podría funcionar perfectamente sin Dean, Castiel todavía estaba encariñado con la mierda de ese idiota y no quería perderlo. Habían sido amigos por siempre. 

—Solo necesito lidiar con esta mierda antes de ver a Dean de nuevo —dijo Castiel. 

—¿Y cómo planeas lidiar con eso? 

Castiel sonrió tristemente. Primero lo primero: tenía que poner fin a sus malditas jodidas entre amigos. Sin jodidas, sin problema. El único problema con ese plan era que no era optimista sobre sus posibilidades contra los ojos verdes de cachorro de Dean y su puchero triste. Así que necesitaba una razón, una buena, para detener lo que habían estado haciendo. 

—Voy a conseguirme un novio —dijo Castiel.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

—Se cansó de mí. 

—Creo que ya has tenido suficiente, amigo —dijo la camarera. 

Dean negó con la cabeza. No estaba borracho. Puede que estuviera un poco mareado, solo un poco, pero no estaba borracho. No, no, no. 

—Se cansó de mí —dijo Dean. 

La chica suspiró. 

—Sí, ya has dicho eso. Como, diez veces. 

Dean hizo un puchero. 

—Tú también estás harta de mí. Puedo decirlo. 

La camarera se echó a reír. 

—Tratar con los borrachos es parte de la descripción del puesto. Confía en mí, no eres el más molesto. Eres un poco lindo en una forma patética. 

Dean frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de si estaba siendo insultado. Además, él no estaba borracho. Solo estaba... solo estaba... 

Se quedó mirando el líquido marrón en su vaso. 

—Todos se cansan de mí. 

—Aquí vamos otra vez —murmuró la chica, sonando exasperada. 

—Lo hacen —dijo Dean, y tiró su bebida hacia atrás. 

—Vete a casa, amigo. 

—Mamá le dijo una vez a papá que no estaba sorprendida de que yo no tuviera otros amigos además de Castiel —dijo Dean en su vaso—. Lo escuché por casualidad. 

Podía sentir los ojos de la chica sobre él. Ella no dijo nada. 

—La gente se cansa de mí —murmuró Dean—. Siempre lo hacen. Soy demasiado... demasiado necesitado —Sabía que era agradable, al principio. La gente siempre decía que era fácil estar cerca. Era ruidoso, un poco arrogante, un poco puta para llamar la atención, pero siempre con buenas intenciones. A la gente en general no le molestaba. Siempre tenía muchos amigotes, pero solo un amigo. Castiel era el único amigo que se había quedado estancado por años, el único que no se había cansado eventualmente de él, el único a quien no parecían importarle sus bromas tontas, su inmadurez y su necesidad. Todos, excepto Castiel, siempre le decían que creciera. Castiel era el único al que parecía gustarle como era. 

Pero parecía que Castiel también se había cansado de él. Probablemente estaba destinado a suceder. Si sus propios padres lo encontraban como una decepción total, por supuesto que Castiel también se cansaría de su mierda. Era inevitable. Así que no había razón para estar tan molesto. Estaba bien. Él podría hacer frente a eso. 

Dean se mordió el tembloroso labio, odiándose un poco por su incapacidad para ser duro. Joder, ¿por qué estaba tan arruinado? Se suponía que los hombres eran duros; su papá siempre lo decía. Su padre ni siquiera había llorado en el funeral del abuelo de Dean. Si su papá pudo hacerlo, Dean podría lidiar con su mejor amigo evitándolo y negándose a atender sus llamadas. 

—No lo extraño —dijo tercamente—. Que se joda. 

La chica suspiró, sonando sufrida, como si no fuera la primera vez que Dean lo dijera esta noche. 

Tal vez no lo era. 

Los hombros de Dean se desplomaron. 

—Extraño su polla —dijo con nostalgia. 

—Está bien, definitivamente has tenido suficiente —dijo la camarera, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida—. Ve a casa y duerme, chico bonito. Estoy segura de que tu novio responderá a tus llamadas con el tiempo. 

Dean frunció el ceño, su estómago apretado en algo incómodo. 

—Él no lo es, no es mi novio. No soy gay. 

—Ah. 

Dean la miró con suspicacia. 

—¿Que se supone que significa eso? 

La chica se encogió de hombros. 

—Lo que sea. De todos modos, mi consejo es el mismo: ve a dormir. Las cosas se verán mejor por la mañana. 

—No funciona. 

—¿Qué no lo hace? 

—Dormir hasta que pase —dijo Dean—. Sigo esperando, y esperando, pero nop. Todavía sigo siendo yo, y sigo siendo el mismo perdedor de quien se hartó. 

La chica dejó escapar un suspiro. Sus ojos eran casi una sombra exacta como los de Castiel. 

—Por el amor de Cristo. ¿Estás seguro de que no era tu novio? Definitivamente no lamenté tanto cuando mi verdadero novio me dejó hace un tiempo. 

Dean negó con la cabeza con una débil risa. 

—Te dije que no soy gay. No estoy deprimido. Sólo soy… 

—Solo flipando —dijo la chica, muy secamente—. Seguro que parece que no estás deprimido. 

Dean la fulminó con la mirada, pero en el mejor de los casos estaba descorazonado. No se sentía muy bien, tanto física como emocionalmente. Estaba solo... tan malditamente cansado. Cansado de no saber qué demonios quería de su vida, cansado de su incapacidad para ser alguien con quien la gente quisiera quedarse. 

Tal vez si fuera una mejor persona, alguien más armado, alguien más desinteresado y menos agresivo, Castiel no se habría cansado de él. Tal vez si no hubiera presionado a Castiel para que lo follara, Castiel todavía habría sido su amigo. 

¿Un amigo? Dijo una voz en el fondo de su mente. 

Sí, un amigo, se dijo Dean obstinadamente. Castiel era más importante para él que unos orgasmos grandiosos. Podía sobrevivir sin la polla de Castiel, pero definitivamente no quería perder al mejor amigo que siempre había estado para él. Tal vez Castiel había tenido razón y era un error el mezclar la amistad con el sexo, pero no era como si pudiera decirle a Castiel eso cuando no estaba respondiendo a sus llamadas. 

—Dame otra botella —Dean le dijo a la camarera. 

—No —dijo ella—. Definitivamente has tenido suficiente. Mira, vete a casa. O llama a tu novio y dile que te lleve a casa. 

—Él no es mi novio —dijo Dean, con las cejas fruncidas por la confusión. Creyó que ya le había dicho eso. ¿O no lo había hecho?— Ni siquiera soy su tipo —murmuró—. Él no me quiere, no así. Incluso si yo fuera gay, y no lo soy, él no elegiría a alguien como yo —Los labios de Dean se retorcieron—. Nunca elegiría a alguien como yo. Yo soy... yo soy, yo. Él siempre va tras chicos interesantes y exitosos, no perdedores como yo. 

—Creo que estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo, amigo. Como, no te conozco, pero ¿no dijiste que administras un pub? 

Dean negó con la cabeza. 

—Es de mi abuelo. Y no es mucho. Apenas hago lo suficiente como para cubrir mis cuentas. Alguien más inteligente tal vez podría hacerlo rentable. Mis padres no creen que sea un trabajo de verdad de todos modos... creo que soy demasiado estúpido para conseguir uno real. Probablemente Castiel también lo cree. Él es... es inteligente. No como yo. No sé por qué estuvo atrapado conmigo por tanto tiempo... Nadie lo hace —sonrió torcidamente—. Incluso mis padres se dieron por vencidos cuando les dije que lo estaba fingiendo. Creen que me voy a ir al infierno por no creer realmente en su Dios. Como que, a veces creo en él, tal vez, pero no como sí, creyera verdaderamente, y ellos lo toman como un insulto personal —resopló una carcajada—. Aunque todavía piensan que “es solo una fase”, como si lo estuviera haciendo solo para molestarlos. No me toman en serio. Nadie jodidamente lo hace. 

La camarera ahora fruncía el ceño. 

—Está bien, tienes más problemas de los que pensaba. ¿Quizás intentar lidiar con ellos uno a la vez? Eres una especie de desastre. Sin ofender. 

Dean no se ofendía. Era un desastre. Uno que no se ofendía por la verdad. 

—No sé cómo —le dijo, mirándola con los ojos abiertos y sin parpadear. 

Ella suspiró. 

—Por favor no hagas eso. Tus ojitos de bebé triste son estúpidamente efectivos. 

Dean asintió. 

—Siempre funcionan. Incluso en Castiel, a pesar de que él lo niega —O al menos habían funcionado con Castiel. 

Los hombros de Dean se desplomaron. 

—¿Por qué está ignorando mis llamadas? 

La chica suspiró y se volvió hacia otro cliente. 

Dean se inclinó sobre la barra, sintiéndose muy mal por sí mismo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

Cuando Castiel finalmente respondió su maldito teléfono luego de dos semanas de ausencia, Dean no estaba de muy buen humor. 

—¿Dónde demonios has estado? —siseó, más que un poco enojado, y dolido. Para ser justos, nunca habían estado atados a la cadera y habían pasado más de dos semanas sin verse. Pero esta vez se había sentido... diferente. Además, Castiel siempre había respondido cuando Dean lo llamaba. Siempre. Incluso cuando no estuvieron juntos por meses, generalmente se enviaban mensajes de texto o hablaban por teléfono. Esta vez, Castiel claramente lo había estado evitando. 

—Lo siento, estaba atrapado en algo —dijo Castiel. 

—En algo —dijo Dean rotundamente, profundamente impresionado. ¿Qué era tan importante para que Castiel lo ignorara por completo durante semanas? 

—Alguien —dijo Castiel—. Conocí a un chico. Su nombre es Sam. También es estudiante de derecho. 

Dean miró a la pared opuesta sin verla, sintiéndose cegado por la noticia. 

—¿Sam? —dijo al fin—. Suena como un imbécil. Sam el Imbécil. Sam está, como, en el Top 5 de los nombres más idiotas del mundo. 

—Eres un niño, Dean —Castiel sonaba como si estuviera sonriendo—. Él es un amor. Ya hemos tenido algunas citas. Realmente me gusta. Simplemente es mi tipo. 

Dean decidió que no le gustaba esta persona Sam. Por un momento, no estaba seguro de por qué se sentía tan convencido sobre un chico que ni siquiera había conocido. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo: si Castiel estaba saliendo con alguien, eso significaría que se detendría... En general, los novios no estaban de acuerdo con que sus personas importantes se follaran a otra persona. 

Dean frunció los labios. 

—Pero ¿qué hay de mí? 

Hubo un silencio en la línea. 

—¿Tú? —dijo Castiel por fin. 

Dean frunció el ceño. ¿No era obvio lo que quería decir? ¿Castiel iba a obligarlo a decirlo en voz alta? 

—Ese tipo Sam probablemente no te permitiría joderme de lado —dijo Dean. 

—Probablemente no estés equivocado —dijo Castiel, con voz extremadamente seca. 

—Castiel —Dean apuntaba con reproche, pero su voz salió mal, gimiendo y haciendo pucheros. ¿Qué había con Castiel que lo reducía a ser un niñato total? Era muy desconcertante. 

Castiel se echó a reír. 

—No, Dean. Simplemente no. Seguramente, ¿no creerías que voy a poner mi vida personal en espera hasta que superes tu fijación por la polla? 

Dean frunció el ceño de nuevo. 

—Pero eres mi mejor amigo —dijo, aunque salió inseguro. Después de las últimas semanas, no estaba tan seguro como antes. 

—Estoy bastante seguro de que follarte no está entre mis deberes como mejor amigo —dijo Castiel. Ya no sonaba divertido. Dean no estaba seguro de qué habría en la voz de Castiel, pero fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba. 

—Por supuesto que no es tu deber —dijo rápidamente— . Yo solo —Su cara se puso caliente. Dean se aclaró la garganta—… No importa. Tienes razón. Deberías salir con quien quieras. Voy a... voy a descubrir algo. 

Colgó, sintiéndose ridículamente molesto sin ninguna razón. Esto fue patético. Él no era una especie de... puta de polla. Podría totalmente ser amigo de Castiel sin querer su polla. Incluso si fuera una puta de polla, no era necesariamente por la polla de Castiel. Cualquier polla serviría. En teoría. 

El teléfono de Dean sonó. Era Castiel. 

—¿Qué quieres decir con que descubrirás algo? —dijo Castiel cuando Dean respondió. 

Dean apretó los labios. ¿Por qué era asunto de Castiel? Castiel era libre de salir con ese pequeño imbécil suyo; había dejado claro que no le importaba Dean en absoluto. Primero ignoró a Dean durante semanas, ahora esto. 

—Siempre hay juguetes sexuales —Dean esperaba que su voz no sonara tan poco entusiasta como se sentía. Un consolador no era lo mismo. No importaba lo realista que pareciera, ni siquiera era lo real. Sin mencionar que follarse a sí mismo con un juguete sexual tomaba mucho esfuerzo, su muñeca le dolía después, y él no era tan bueno en eso como Castiel, lo que a Dean no le daba pena admitir. Castiel era un hombre gay; tenía sentido que fuera mejor follando con los chicos que un hombre heterosexual como Dean—. Y no eres el único hombre con una polla, ¿verdad? —Dean agregó con humor forzado, tratando de ignorar su inquietud. No podía imaginarse confiando en un extraño, algún tipo gay que no conociera y quién podría tener una idea equivocada sobre él: follarlo en lugar de Castiel. 

—Correcto —dijo Castiel, su tono difícil de leer, antes de quedarse en silencio. 

El silencio se alargó, volviéndose incómodo. 

Dean se mordió el labio, sintiéndose confundido por la extraña tensión. La amistad entre él y Castiel siempre había sido fácil. No tenía lugar para los silencios extraños. 

Por fin, Castiel dijo tersamente, 

—Buena suerte, entonces. 

Y colgó. 

Así. 

Dean miró fijamente su teléfono, con una desagradable decepción agitándose en la boca de su estómago. Luego de semanas de ausencia de Castiel, esta no era la reunión que había tenido en mente. Pensó... pensó que Castiel tendría una buena razón para ignorarlo. Sam el Imbécil no era una buena razón, maldita sea. 

¿Eran incluso amigos? 

¿Estaba Castiel realmente harto de él? 

Odiando lo inseguro y molesto que se sentía, Dean cortó ese tren de pensamiento. 

Con la boca abierta, descargó la aplicación de Grindr en su teléfono. No necesitaba a Castiel. Podría estar totalmente bien sin Castiel. 

Y lo iba a demostrar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

Su nombre era Lucifer. Tenía veintisiete años y le gustaba entrenar y follar a chicos contra el colchón, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho a Dean cuando se habían enviado mensajes de texto. 

—Wow, eres caliente —fue lo primero que dijo Lucifer cuando Dean abrió la puerta de la habitación de hotel que había alquilado. 

Dean se alejó cuando el chico trató de besarlo. 

—Te lo dije, sin besar —dijo él, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. No soy gay. No me toques. 

Lucifer se echó a reír, mostrando sus dientes blancos y rectos. 

—Será difícil si quieres mi polla en ti, pero lo que sea. Tú no eres el primer “hetero” que tiene sed de polla que me he follado. 

Dean lo miró, sintiéndose más incómodo a cada segundo. Se movió de un pie al otro, desvistiéndose lentamente mientras que Lucifer se desvestía rápidamente. No estaba excitado en lo más mínimo. No sentía absolutamente nada, excepto por la creciente necesidad de correr. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Él no era gay. 

Incluso la polla dura de Lucifer no lo estaba haciendo por él. Se veía raro. No era tan recta como la de Castiel; estaba curvada hacia la izquierda. Y aunque era casi del mismo tamaño que la de Castiel, no era ni con mucho tan bonita y deliciosa. Dean trató de no insistir en el hecho de que probablemente fuera un motivo de preocupación, el que pensara que la polla de su mejor amigo era “deliciosa”. 

—Vamos —dijo Lucifer. Completamente desnudo, se sentó en la cama, acariciando perezosamente su gorda polla antes de enrollar un condón—. Sé un buen chico hétero y monta mi polla. Sabes que lo quieres. 

Dean miró esa polla, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que se sentiría bien una vez que realmente la tuviera dentro. ¿No era esto lo que quería? Lo era. Habían pasado semanas desde que había sido follado de verdad. Extrañaba la sensación de una polla gruesa entrando en él, perdiéndose a sí mismo por el placer de hacerlo. Los consoladores no se acercaban a lo real. De todos modos, la polla de Lucifer no se veía tan mal. Era bonita y gruesa y probablemente se sentiría bien. Dean se lo imaginó jodiéndolo, y finalmente sintió una sacudida de excitación. 

Pero luego cometió el error de mirar al hombre desnudo al que estaba unido la polla e instantáneamente mató su excitación. Por ejemplo, no era como si Dean hubiera comido con los ojos el cuerpo de Castiel durante el sexo o algo así: la polla de Castiel era la única cosa en la que había estado interesado, pero el cuerpo de Castiel era... muy agradable de ver, objetivamente. Ya que, Dean era heterosexual, no ciego. Podía apreciar los músculos tonificados de Castiel y su cuerpo bien acicalado, incluso si no lo encendiera exactamente. Castiel siempre había olido bien, su piel limpia y suave. Así que sí, a Dean no le importaba mirar a Castiel. En contraste, el cuerpo maduro y descuidado de Lucifer, el pecho velludo y la barriga cervecera eran algo repugnantes. 

Dean frunció el ceño, más allá de frustrarse consigo mismo. No lo entendía. Una buena polla era lo único por lo que había venido, ¿verdad? El resto del cuerpo de Lucifer no debería importar, él no era gay por estar interesado en los cuerpos de los tipos, pero por alguna razón, sí importaba. Nunca había estado menos excitado en su vida. 

—Compañero, no tengo toda la noche —dijo Lucifer, empezando a sonar molesto—. ¿Eres uno de esos tipos "heterosexuales" que no pueden decidirse? Me prometieron una cogida. Ven aquí, maldita sea. 

Dean dio un paso atrás, mirando al chico con recelo. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de que había un insulto en la voz del chico y su rostro estaba sospechosamente rojo. Lucifer no estaba sobrio. ¿Cómo diablos se había perdido eso? 

—Yo —dijo inseguro, retrocediendo otro paso—… Mira, hombre, lo siento, pero no quiero hacerlo. 

—¿Estás bromeando? —Lucifer gruñó, apretando los puños. Eran enormes, notó Dean con creciente inquietud. Lucifer lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Conduje hasta el otro jodido extremo de la ciudad para esta mierda? 

—Mira, no hay necesidad de estar molesto. 

—¡Te voy a mostrar lo molesto, pequeño calienta pollas! —Lucifer caminó hacia él, con una expresión francamente amenazadora. 

Fue pura autoconservación, no cobardía. Dean corrió al baño y lo bloqueó. Lucifer golpeó la puerta, maldiciendo y gritándole a Dean. 

—Tranquilízate —dijo Dean, tanto para él como para Lucifer. No era una nenita. Podía totalmente enfrentar a ese tipo, sin importar cuán grandes parecieran esos puños. Hacía ejercicio, por el amor de Dios. Estaba en muy buena forma. 

Excepto que tener los músculos no significaba mucho si no sabías cómo usarlos. Nunca había estado en una pelea real. La última vez que había estado en una tenía quince años, e incluso entonces no había tenido que luchar. Castiel lo había hecho por él. 

Castiel. 

Podría llamar a Castiel. Castiel sabría qué hacer. 

Increíblemente feliz de que todavía tuviera puestos sus jeans y su teléfono en el bolsillo, Dean lo sacó y marcó el número familiar. 

—¿Estás bromeando? —dijo Castiel cuando Dean le explicó la situación—. Dime que estás bromeando. 

—Hay un borracho enojado, cachondo fuera del baño — siseó Dean, haciendo una mueca cuando Lucifer empujó con fuerza contra la puerta—. Ven aquí y ahuyéntalo. Puedes burlarte de mí más tarde. 

Castiel colgó. 

Dean solo podía esperar que eso significara que Castiel tenía prisa por llegar a él en lugar de volver a dormir. ¿Habría escrito la dirección que Dean le había dicho? 

—Mira, no hay necesidad de estar molesto —intentó de nuevo, alzando la voz. 

—¡Sal, idiota! —La puerta volvió a sonar. 

Dean suspiró y se deslizó hasta el suelo, pensando que podría ponerse cómodo hasta que Castiel llegara. Casi esperaba que Lucifer se aburriera y se fuera, pero como la gente borracha solía ser, el tipo parecía ser estúpidamente obstinado y se empeñaba en “enseñarle una lección”. Ni siquiera parecía que se hubiera vestido. Joder, Castiel nunca iba a dejarlo olvidar esto, si Castiel llegaba. 

Dean frunció el ceño. Llamar a Castiel, esperando que Castiel lidiara con su desastre, fue una reacción instintiva, un hábito profundamente arraigado luego de años de amistad, pero tal vez no debería haberlo hecho. Todavía no se habían encontrado después de esa extraña llamada telefónica del otro día, y los pocos mensajes de texto que habían intercambiado eran extrañamente tensos e incómodos. Dean no tenía ni idea de dónde estaban parados el uno con el otro. Una parte de él todavía estaba enojada con Castiel por su acto de desaparición, e irritado con él por haber elegido salir con algún Sam en lugar de él. 

Pero también extrañaba a su mejor amigo. 

¿Y si no venía? 

Dean intentó alejar el pensamiento, pero se negó a dejarlo. Después de las últimas semanas, no se sentía seguro en lo que se refería a su amistad con Castiel. Si Castiel no venía... 

Bueno, eso respondería de una vez por todas a la pregunta de si Castiel estaba harto de él o no, ¿verdad?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.
> 
> ADVERTENCIA  
> Este capitulo es completamente explicito y contiene un tipo de filia de la cual no se bien el nombre concreto, pero están prevenidos.

Dean no supo cuánto tiempo esperó. Intentó no mirar su teléfono, no quería seguir revisándolo como una persona obsesionada. 

Finalmente, escuchó algunos ruidos que no eran los insultos de Lucifer. 

—Vístete y sal —dijo la voz de Castiel. 

Los hombros de Dean se hundieron con alivio. 

Había venido. 

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —Lucifer gruñó, aún sonando enojado. 

Dean sintió una punzada de preocupación. Al tener tantos hermanos, Castiel era mucho mejor luchando que él, pero los puños de Lucifer aún podían hacer un daño sustancial. Dean pensó en dejar el baño y ayudar a Castiel, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Castiel mordió. 

—Sal. 

Debía haber algo convincente en su rostro, porque en realidad Lucifer pareció darse por vencido, refunfuñando algo en voz baja. En poco tiempo, Dean oyó que la puerta se cerraba de golpe. 

—¿Dean? 

Dean se levantó, abrió la puerta y le dio a Castiel su mejor mirada tímida. 

—Gracias, hombre. ¡Eres un salvavidas! 

Un músculo se contrajo en la mandíbula de Castiel, sus ojos azules tempestuosos mientras clavaba a Dean con una mirada fulminante. Eso hizo que Dean se pusiera nervioso. Era muy, muy difícil, realmente, molestar a Castiel, pero no era bonito cuando sucedía. 

—¿Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo? —gruñó Castiel, agarrando los hombros de Dean y sacudiéndolo—. Citarte con un total extraño, un extraño borracho, en algún sitio lúgubre, donde a nadie le importaría una mierda si te violara o te hubiera asesinado. 

—¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que aparecería borracho? —dijo Dean, sin apreciar el tono de Castiel. 

Castiel frunció el ceño. 

—Podrías haberle dicho que se fuera cuando viste que no estaba sobrio, ya sabes, antes de que estuviera desnudo y cachondo. ¿Estás tan desesperado por una polla? 

Dean sintió arder sus orejas. 

—Estás empezando a enojarme, hombre. 

—¿Yo? —Castiel dijo, sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros, con fuerza—. Son las dos de la mañana, tengo clases en unas pocas horas, pero tengo que rescatar tu imbécil trasero de un borracho, porque estás sediento de polla, pero eres demasiado gallina para actuar como un adulto al respecto. 

—Vete a la mierda —escupió Dean, tratando de liberarse de las garras de Castiel—. No deberías haber venido si fue tan molesto —Odiando lo gruesa que sonaba su voz y esperando distraer a Castiel, Dean se lanzó a la ofensiva—. ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? Me has salvado de situaciones mucho más ridículas. Pensé que te burlarías de mí, no que me masticarías. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué estás tan enojado? 

La mandíbula de Castiel se apretó. 

—Estoy enojado —dijo, muy planamente—. Porque eres demasiado descuidado. Podría haberte lastimado, Dean. Incluso si ese tipo no estuviera borracho, podría haberte lastimado. Suenas bastante malditamente ofensivo cuando empiezas a decir cosas sobre no ser gay, como si ser gay fuera algo terrible. No me ofendo, porque sé que no lo dices así, pero los extraños al azar no lo saben. Estoy enojado porque estaba preocupado, idiota. 

Dean frunció el ceño, su ira se drenó de él. 

—Lo siento —murmuró, bajando la mirada. No se había dado cuenta de que lo que decía sonaba ofensivo. Estaba acostumbrado a poder decirle cualquier cosa a Castiel sin ofenderlo; no se había dado cuenta de que otras personas podrían tomar sus palabras de forma equivocada.   
Castiel suspiró, tirando de él en un abrazo flojo. 

—Simplemente no lo hagas de nuevo —dijo. 

Dean puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Castiel, devolviéndole el abrazo. El abrazo se sintió un poco extraño, pero tan malditamente bueno. Justo lo que necesitaba después de las semanas de incertidumbre y dudas. El familiar olor de Castiel era extrañamente calmante, y Dean se encontró a sí mismo apretando sus brazos alrededor de él, cerrando los ojos y relajándose. Se sentía como si estuviera respirando libremente por primera vez en semanas. Castiel seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Todo estaba bien en el mundo. 

—Me hubiera acobardado incluso si él no estuviera borracho —dijo en voz baja, presionando su nariz en la unión entre el cuello y el hombro de Castiel. 

Castiel resopló. 

—¿Demasiado gay? 

—Un poco —admitió Dean, y se tensó cuando las manos de Castiel se deslizaron arriba y abajo por su espalda desnuda. Probablemente se suponía que el gesto fuera reconfortante, pero su cuerpo hambriento de sexo todavía parecía asociar a Castiel con orgasmos alucinantes, por lo que el toque lo estaba excitando. Un poco avergonzado por su excitación totalmente inapropiada, Dean trató de mantener sus caderas separadas para que Castiel no notara su polla endureciéndose—. Igualmente, ahora sé con certeza que definitivamente no soy gay. No podía imaginarme dejar que ese tipo me jodiera. Ni siquiera quería su polla, en realidad no. 

Durante un largo momento, Castiel no dijo nada, con las manos en la espalda de Dean. 

—Quieres la mía —Era una declaración, pronunciada en un tono extraño. 

—No, quiero decir —Dean se lamió los labios. Habían sido semanas—… La echo de menos —murmuró, contento de que Castiel no pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado. 

—Mi polla —dijo Castiel, en el mismo tono extraño, recortado. 

Dean asintió. 

—Lo sé: estás saliendo con alguien —dijo malhumorado. ¿Lo hacía una mala persona que no le importara una mierda ese tipo Sam? Solo era un nombre. Era tan injusto. Sam había conocido a Castiel por unas pocas semanas. Dean había sido su mejor amigo desde que eran niños. Seguramente eso le daba más derecho a la polla de Castiel. 

Dean se mordió el labio para no decirlo, porque se dio cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba. 

—¿Ya lo has follado?   
Con las manos agarrando los hombros de Dean, Castiel lo empujó hacia atrás para estudiar su rostro. 

—¿Qué te importa? —dijo con su rostro inescrutable, sus ojos brillando con cierta emoción que Dean no pudo leer. 

Dean se encogió de hombros, evitando su mirada. Sus pensamientos sonaban tontos, incluso en su propia cabeza. A él solo... no le gustaba pensar en la polla de Castiel en un bonito chico gay de cabello oscuro. Incluso imaginarlo hacía que sus puños se apretaran y le dolieran los dientes por lo fuerte que los apretaba. 

Castiel se echó a reír. Había algo extraño en esa risa, algo que a Dean no le gustaba. 

—Eres jodidamente increíble —dijo Castiel—. Eres muy heterosexual, no te gusto, pero crees que mi polla es de tu propiedad. ¿Correcto? 

Dean miró hacia abajo, su cara caliente.   
—Respóndeme —dijo Castiel, tomando su barbilla y obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¿Correcto, Dean? 

Dean lo miró con recelo, su estómago temblando de nervios. Era extraño, pero el hombre que le hablaba no se parecía en nada a su mejor amigo. Era como mirar a una persona diferente, un total desconocido. No había nada del exasperado y sufrido afecto con el que Castiel solía mirarlo. En cambio, había algo malo y duro en los ojos de Castiel. 

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo Castiel rotundamente. 

—No me gusta tu tono —dijo Dean, tratando de ocultar su incomodidad—. Soy tu mejor amigo, ¿recuerdas? 

Una sonrisa torcida y amarga apareció en los labios de Castiel. 

—Pero no quieres a tu mejor amigo —Su mano se deslizó hasta el culo de Dean y apretó, haciendo que Dean lo mirara en shock. Castiel lo miró con ojos oscuros e inescrutables—. Todo lo que quieres es mi polla. Tú eres nada más que una puta de polla. 

—Te voy a dar un puñetazo si no lo cortas —dijo Dean, frunciéndole el ceño. Por alguna razón misteriosa, tenía una erección, pero eso era totalmente irrelevante. 

Castiel sonrió. No fue una linda sonrisa. 

—¿Recuerdas el porno que una vez le robamos a tu primo cuando teníamos trece años? Acerca de una linda chica rubia que pasó todo el rato sobre su espalda. Ella siempre estaba desesperada por eso, su coño mojado e hinchado todo el maldito tiempo. Ella dejaba que cualquiera con una polla se la follara. A ella no le importaba si era un chico del correo, el chico de las pizzas o su maestro, no importaba, siempre y cuando tuviera una polla larga y gorda en ella. 

Dean se lamió los labios resecos, su corazón latía con fuerza. 

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con esto? 

Castiel lo miró a los ojos y presionó sus dedos contra la grieta de Dean, la presión lo enloquecía incluso a través de la mezclilla. 

—Eres como ella. Una puta de polla. Todo lo que quieres es una polla. Apuesto a que si tuvieras un coño, estarías goteando todo el tiempo. 

Un pequeño gemido salió de los labios de Dean. Miró a Castiel con los ojos muy abiertos. 

Castiel lo estudió por un momento, su mirada oscura y evaluadora. Luego deslizó su dedo debajo de los pantalones de Dean y acarició ligeramente el agujero sensible de Dean. Las fosas nasales de Castiel se ensancharon. 

—¿Ves? Estás jodidamente mojada. 

Balbuceando, Dean lo fulminó con la mirada. Así que se había preparado mientras esperaba a Lucifer. Eso no lo hacía… no lo hacía estar “mojado”. ¿A qué jugaba Castiel? 

—Mírate —dijo Castiel, frotando el dedo sobre su agujero—. Ya estás toda mojada y ansiosa y apenas te toqué —Castiel empujó un dedo y Dean se estremeció, su agujero se apretó alrededor de él— ¿Quieres mi polla en tu coño? 

—Cállate, cállate, cállate —dijo Dean débilmente, a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba empujando el dedo de Castiel. Joder, nunca se había sentido tan desesperado por nada en su vida y se había asustado al mismo tiempo. Este era el dedo de Castiel en su culo. Por alguna razón, parecía más tabú que tener la polla de Castiel en él. Esto era sucio, y equivocado, y gay. 

Castiel se inclinó y murmuró en su oído: 

—¿Quieres mi polla en tu coño, Dean? 

—Vete a la mierda —dijo Dean, pero salió como un gemido. No entendía por qué Castiel lo estaba haciendo, por qué estaba siendo tan malo con él, por qué estaba diciendo esas cosas, cosas que iban directamente a su polla, por alguna estúpida razón. 

—Mira lo mojada que estás para mí —dijo Castiel, deslizando su otra mano entre ellos y tocando el punto húmedo en los pantalones de Dean, donde tenía una fuga desde que llegara. Comenzó a acariciar la polla de Dean extrañamente, como si fuera... como si fuera un clítoris. 

Dean presionó su frente contra el hombro de Castiel, su respiración era áspera y su corazón latía con fuerza. No sabía por qué esto lo estaba excitando. Él no era una mujer. No tenía un jodido coño. Era un chico. Un chico heterosexual. Esto no debería ser tan malditamente excitante. 

Castiel sacó su dedo. 

Dean se quejó. 

—Castiel. 

—¿Quieres mi polla? 

—Por favor. 

Los dientes de Castiel rozaron contra su oreja. 

—¿La quieres en tu coño? 

Dean se mordió el labio, duro. Se negaba a decir eso. 

—¿Por qué estás siendo tan idiota? 

—¿Quieres mi polla en tu coño? —Castiel dijo de nuevo, más fuerte, empujando su dedo contra el perineo de Dean. 

—¡Sí! —Soltó Dean. Se iba a vengar totalmente de Castiel por esto… luego de que Castiel finalmente le diera lo que quería. 

—Entonces sé una buena chica: quítate la ropa, sube a esa cama y abre las piernas para mí. 

Enrojecido por la humillación y la ira… y esa ridícula excitación, Dean hizo lo que le dijo. 

Estirándose en la cama, observó a Castiel desvestirse sin prisa, con los ojos entrecerrados fijos sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Dean. Todavía había algo oscuro y desconocido en su mirada, ese borde malo que ponía a Dean tan nervioso y caliente como el demonio. 

Dean se lamió los labios cuando Castiel se quitó los pantalones y su polla se liberó. Su boca se hizo agua al verla. Mierda, quería chuparla. 

Pero Castiel no lo dejó. Desnudo, caminó hacia la mesita de noche y alcanzó los suministros que Dean había puesto allí. Rodando el condón encima de su erección, Castiel lo miró, su mirada vagando sobre el desnudo cuerpo de Dean sin vergüenza. 

En ese momento, Dean se dio cuenta de que Castiel ya había terminado de interpretar el papel del mejor amigo indulgente. Castiel había terminado de tratarlo con guantes de seda. Castiel estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para no preocuparse por las reservas de Dean sobre el sexo gay. Castiel solo iba a tomar lo que le estaba ofreciendo. 

Dean lo miró sin aliento, mientras que Castiel lubricaba su dura polla. No podía mirar hacia otro lado. No podía dejar de mirar con avidez los fuertes y grandes dedos de Castiel acariciando esa gruesa y enrojecida polla. Joder, tal vez era una puta de polla. Nada lo había excitado más que esa polla. 

Castiel se metió en la cama. 

Dean se estremeció cuando el musculoso cuerpo de Castiel cubrió el suyo. 

La cara de Castiel se alzaba sobre él mientras que miraba a Dean. 

—Te voy a besar —declaró Castiel—. Y si quieres mi polla, me devolverás el beso. 

El corazón de Dean se aceleró. 

—¿A qué estás jugando? ¡Detente, detén esto! 

Algo cambió en los ojos de Castiel, un destello de algo que podría parecer remordimiento, pero no lo era. 

—¿Es demasiado gay para ti? —dijo Castiel, sus labios torciéndose—. Entonces sal de la cama. 

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no se movió. Pese a la sensación de pánico en sus entrañas, insistiendo en que esto estaba mal... tenía a un hombre desnudo y excitado sobre él que iba a besarlo, Dean no podía moverse, su polla dolorosamente dura contra la cadera de Castiel. 

Miró de los inescrutables y duros ojos de Castiel a sus labios y tragó. 

La boca de Castiel se acercaba más y más hasta que sus labios se separaron, el cuerpo desnudo de Castiel lo aplastó. Castiel siempre había sido tan cuidadoso de mantener cierta distancia con él, cuidando de no asustarlo durante el sexo. Ahora estaba haciendo lo contrario, casi parecía como si quisiera asustar a Dean, si quisiera abrumarlo. 

La lengua de Castiel salió disparada y lamió el labio inferior de Dean. 

Dean se quedó sin aliento, su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, todo su cuerpo tenso. 

La lengua de Castiel se deslizó dentro de su boca, sus dientes rozando el labio de Dean, su rastrojo rasguñando su barbilla. Dean se estremeció, un gemido se elevó en su garganta. Castiel tomó su barbilla con una mano y lo besó fuerte y profundo, su lengua explorando la boca de Dean, tan condenadamente seguro y contundente que rápidamente abrumó a Dean. A él no le gustó. No le gustó cómo el beso lo hizo sentir inmaculado, como si fuera alguna niña, una niña virgen, que nunca había besado a nadie. No sabía qué hacer con su boca, cómo se suponía que debería mover los labios. Solo podía separar sus labios y dejar que Castiel hiciera lo que quisiera, pequeños sonidos escapándose de su boca involuntariamente. A él no le gustó. Era demasiado intenso y extraño, el rastrojo de Castiel hacía evidente que un hombre lo estaba besando. 

Pero se sentía como si su cuerpo se estuviera derritiendo, sus rodillas se debilitarán y sus miembros quedaran deshuesados. Era bueno que estuviera acostado; no sería capaz de sostenerse de pie. Su cabeza daba vueltas. No podía mantener los ojos abiertos, abrumado por la fuerza del beso. Él... lo odiaba.   
Dean se quejó cuando el beso terminó, sintiéndose extraño, hambriento y confundido. Agarró los anchos hombros de Castiel, necesitando... 

La boca de Castiel se movió por su cuello, dejando chupetones en su piel. Su lengua lamió el pezón de Dean y Dean gimió, largo y vergonzosamente alto. 

Castiel soltó una risita ronca. 

—¿Quieres que te chupe las tetas? 

Dean gimió, tan encendido que ni siquiera podía sentirse ofendido por la mierda que Castiel estaba diciendo. 

—Dilo —dijo Castiel, pasando su lengua sobre el pezón sensible de Dean, el toque enloquecedor. No fue suficiente. 

—Chupa mis tetas —dijo Dean, demasiado excitado como para avergonzarse. 

La boca de Castiel se cerró alrededor de su pezón y chupó. 

Dean se arqueó en la cama, un sonido inhumano saliendo de su garganta. 

—Oh sí, joder, más —exigió sin aliento. 

Castiel obedeció, chupando suavemente su teta, su pezón, maldita sea, su mano amasando el otro. 

—¿Estás lista para mi polla, cariño? —Castiel dijo, su voz no se parecía en nada a la normal. Chupó con fuerza el otro pezón—. ¿Estás agradable y mojada para mí? 

—Voy a darte un puñetazo por esta mierda más tarde —dijo Dean débilmente, apretando su entrepierna contra el estómago de Castiel. Estaba tan jodidamente duro—. Entra en mí, idiota. 

Castiel sacó la boca de su pecho, soltó el dolorido pezón y se movió hacia arriba hasta que sus caderas estaban entre los muslos de Dean. Los ojos vidriosos de Castiel miraron desde la erección de Dean hasta su cara. 

—No te ves muy ofendido conmigo —dijo, presionando la punta de su polla contra el agujero de Dean, burlándose de él—. No sé por qué te ofenderías, de todos modos —La voz de Castiel era ligera, pero tenía un borde desagradable—. Si no eres homo pero quieres una polla en ti, debes ser mujer, ¿no es así? Es simplemente lógico. 

Dean no sabía qué decir a eso. Solo podía mirar a Castiel aturdido, jadeando un poco cada vez que la polla de Castiel chocaba contra su agujero sensible. 

—Estás siendo un maldito idiota —logró. 

—No —dijo Castiel, separando más los muslos de Dean y presionando su polla—. Solo que ya acabé de buscar excusas para tu mierda. 

Los ojos de Dean rodaron hacia su nuca cuando la polla de Castiel finalmente lo llenó. Aunque se había preparado y había estado usando juguetes sexuales, habían pasado semanas desde que tuvo algo tan grande como Castiel en él. Maldita sea, extrañaba esto, este sentimiento. Incluso le gustaba la forma en que sus muslos estaban estirados, extendidos para acomodar las caderas de Castiel entre ellos; extrañamente, simplemente lo encendía más. Se sentía cachondo e indefenso y amaba eso. 

Los ojos de Castiel estaban entrecerrados, su mandíbula apretada como si le doliera. 

—¿Bien? —dijo, con tono cortante. 

Dean asintió débilmente, apretando alrededor de la polla dentro de él. 

—Muy bien —se deslizó fuera de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerse—. Me encanta tu polla. 

Castiel lo miró sin sonreír, algo sombrío y duro en su expresión. 

—Di, gracias. 

—¿Qué? —Dean dejó escapar una carcajada. 

Castiel no se rió. 

—Da las gracias —dijo, retirándose y empujando directamente contra la próstata de Dean. Gritando, Dean se arqueó en la cama, sus uñas clavándose en la espalda de Castiel. Castiel dio otro empujón corto y cruel contra su próstata—. Agradéceme por mi polla.   
—¿Estás bromeando, hombre? —Dean logró decir, pero no sonó muy convincente, considerando que salió como un gemido sin aliento. Se sentía tan bien, la longitud gruesa dentro de él simplemente perfecta, moviéndose en él tan bien. Mierda, nada se sentía mejor que acostarse de espaldas y tomar la polla de Castiel. 

—Soy absolutamente serio —dijo Castiel—. Extrañaste mi polla, y te la estoy dando. Lo menos que puedes hacer es agradecerme. Estoy esperando —Y luego el idiota paró de moverse. 

Dean miró a Castiel, incrédulo y desesperado en igual medida. Cuando se hizo obvio que Castiel no estaba bromeando con esto, Dean respondió: 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, idiota? 

—Di, gracias por tu polla, Castiel. Echaba de menos tenerla en mi coño. 

Dean balbuceó. 

—Vete a la mierda. ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a decir eso! —No entendía por qué Castiel estaba tan decidido a humillarlo, y no entendía por qué no lo disgustaba tanto como debería, ¿por qué esas palabras hacían palpitar su polla? 

Castiel solo lo miró fijamente. La gota de sudor que corría por su frente era lo único que revelaba que era difícil para él estar tan quieto dentro de él. 

—Bien —dijo, y comenzó a retirarse. 

—¡Espera! 

Castiel se quedó quieto y lo miró, la punta de su polla haciéndole cosquillas a la entrada de Dean. Era enloquecedor. 

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Dean le dirigió a Castiel una mirada suplicante. 

—No lo haré, realmente no entiendo por qué estás tan enojado conmigo, pero lo siento de todos modos. Vamos, hombre… 

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—No lo hagas. No puedes solo darme tu mirada de cachorro y esperar que te perdone todo. Ya no funcionará. 

Pero… pero así era como funcionaban: Dean hacía algo estúpido, le daba a Castiel su mejor sonrisa tímida y Castiel lo perdonaba todo con una mirada exasperada. Dean no sabía qué se suponía que debería hacer si eso ya no funcionaba. ¿Cómo iba a hacer que Castiel lo perdonara por lo que hiciera? No sabía cómo manejar a este hostil, malvado, Castiel. 

¿Tal vez podría simplemente decir lo que Castiel quería que hiciera? No lo mataría, ¿verdad? 

—¡Gracias! —Soltó—. Gracias por darme tu polla, extrañaba tenerla en mi... en mi —Dean se sonrojó furiosamente, su polla se puso tan dura que lo dejó sin aliento—… en mi coño —susurró, mirando a Castiel a los ojos. 

La manzana de Adán de Castiel se movió. Sus caderas se sacudieron, golpeando su polla dentro, y Dean gimió, vergonzosamente agudo. Castiel se inclinó y lo besó, duro y codicioso. Dean separó sus labios con impaciencia, demasiado ido como para preocuparse por lo gay que era. Sólo lo deseaba. Se retorció contra el cuerpo duro de Castiel, mientras que Castiel se hundía en él, duro pero lento, dando vueltas y provocando todo tipo de sensaciones intoxicantes. La polla de Castiel se presionó contra su próstata, y Dean se estremeció, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus brazos se aferraron a los hombros de Castiel. Se movían juntos, gemidos bajos y gruñidos que acompañaban los bofetones de sus cuerpos. Dean también podía escucharse a sí mismo decir algo vergonzoso, pero no parecía poder detenerse. 

—Oh, oh jodido infierno sí, sí, sí, justo así. Más duro, tan bueno, ah, ah, ahhh... 

Joder, estaba tan cerca, tan cerca... 

Una mano firme envolvió su polla descuidada y lo acarició, una vez. 

Dean se arqueó sobre el colchón y se vino, gritando mientras que su cuerpo temblaba con inmenso placer, apretando la polla de Castiel. 

Carajo. Jesús jodido Cristo. 

¿Castiel acababa de tocarle la polla? Dean sintió que debería estar extrañado, pero se sentía demasiado bien. Se sentía como si cada uno de sus nervios cantara con placer. Solo fue vagamente consciente de que Castiel también se vino y se quedó quieto, respirando con dificultad sobre él. 

—Todavía te golpearé por toda la mierda que dijiste — murmuró Dean sin aliento—. Ese tipo de conversación sucia no es genial, hombre —Sin importar que hubiera sido ridículamente excitante. 

Castiel gruñó algo y se giró sobre su espalda. Cerró los ojos. 

Dean le dio un codazo en el bíceps. 

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije? 

—Vete a dormir, Dean —dijo Castiel, sin abrir los ojos. 

—Pero eso fue realmente extraño, hombre —insistió Dean—. No quiero que lo hagas de nuevo. No estoy en ese tipo de mierda. 

Castiel abrió los ojos y sostuvo la mirada de Dean. 

—Al igual que no estás interesado en los hombres, ¿verdad? 

Dean sintió que su rostro se calentaba. 

—¿Es una pregunta con trampa? —dijo con cautela. 

Los labios de Castiel se torcieron un poco. 

—Vete a dormir, Dean —dijo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo. 

—Pero… 

—No estoy de humor para esto —dijo Castiel rotundamente, girándose sobre su estómago y enterrando su cara en la almohada. 

Dean cerró la boca. 

Permaneció despierto por mucho tiempo, mucho después de que la respiración de Castiel fuera uniforme.   
Dean se sentía demasiado asustado como para quedarse dormido. Ni siquiera se estaba enloqueciendo por todas las cosas gay que habían hecho esta noche. Se estaba enloqueciendo porque no sabía cómo manejar a este Castiel hostil y de ojos duros. 

Eso lo asustaba jodidamente. 

¿Había logrado finalmente arruinar su amistad?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

El mes siguiente fue el más extraño en la vida de Dean. 

La amistad con Castiel parecía estar totalmente rota. Al menos Dean no creía que lo que ahora tenían fuera amistad. No había nada amistoso en la forma en que Castiel lo trataba. Castiel no era malo, exactamente; simplemente no era su persona bondadosa y relajada. 

Castiel era... diferente. 

A veces, Dean atrapaba a Castiel mirándolo fijamente muy intensamente, como si Dean fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Otras veces Castiel apenas lo miraba, e incluso cuando lo hacía, su mirada era dura y cruel. Todo era muy confuso. Dean no sabía cómo manejar a Castiel. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que le gustara este Castiel. Este Castiel era bastante idiota, para ser honesto, pero su estúpido cuerpo parecía estar extrañamente interesado en ese imbécil y en todas las cosas gay a las que Castiel lo había forzado últimamente. 

Castiel ya no era cuidadoso y considerado con las sensibilidades de Dean. Parecía sentir un placer perverso al tratar de asustar a Dean haciendo cosas totalmente gay, como besar a Dean durante el sexo. Dean lo soportaba, porque... porque estaba seguro de que Castiel realmente quería que se asustara y dejara de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. Así que obviamente, la naturaleza rebelde de Dean simplemente no renunciaría. Estaba decidido a no perder en esta versión rara del juego de la gallina-gay que habían estado jugando últimamente. (¿Era gallina-gay si uno de ellos era gay? Dean no estaba seguro, pero estaba resuelto a no perder de todos modos). 

Sin embargo, los besos de Castiel eran jodidamente terribles. Dean apenas podía soportarlos; eran demasiado intensos, extraños y abrumadores. Castiel, el idiota, sabía cuánto asustaban a Dean y seguía besándolo, pero Dean se negaba a admitir la derrota. 

A veces Castiel lo besaba durante horas, hasta que Dean se sentía tan crudo, desesperado y demasiado sensible que sentía su cabeza nebulosa y que sus bolas iban a explotar. Otras veces, Castiel se negaba a darle su polla hasta que hurgaba y besaba a Dean en todas partes, lo cual era casi tan molesto y frustrante como los largos besos. 

Castiel también tocaba la polla de Dean. Mucho. 

—Vamos, esto es muy gay —Dean trató de decir las primeras veces que había sucedido, pero Castiel ni se inmutó. 

—Esto no es más gay que tener mi polla en el culo — diría Castiel rotundamente, acariciando la polla de Dean hasta que Dean olvidaba sus protestas, su mente se volvía turbia e inútil de nuevo. Realmente era jodidamente injusto que su cuerpo lo traicionara completamente últimamente. Al ver su erección en la mano grande y masculina de su mejor amigo, se sentía increíblemente mal, pero aparentemente estaba interesado por todas las cosas equivocadas ahora. 

Y luego estaba la otra cosa, la cosa sobre la que Dean estaba decidido a no pensar. En lo que a él se refería, no sucedía. Hasta que lo hacía. E incluso cuando lo hacía, realmente no contaba. Porque Dean no era algún tipo de monstruo. Era un tipo totalmente normal que no estaba interesado en ese tipo de cosas. No es que tuviera algo en contra de las personas que estaban interesados en ese tipo de cosas; él simplemente no era una de esas personas. 

Excepto cuando lo era. 

—Sí, oh, oh, mierda, sí, destrúyeme el coño, amo tu polla, dámela, sí, sí, ¡así! 

Después, Dean quería que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragara, pero durante el sexo parecía perder absolutamente el control de su boca. Como, que no se malinterprete, no tenía nada en contra de una conversación sucia, pero era un hombre, por el amor de Dios. Se suponía que escucharía ese tipo de palabras de una nena caliente debajo de él, que no las diría él mismo mientras que su mejor amigo le golpeaba el culo. Era absolutamente mortificante. 

Con todo, en estos días, Dean sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar por la confusión. 

No entendía a Castiel, ni a sí mismo. 

* * * 

A Dean le gustaba pensar que era un tipo decente. 

Pese a toda su promiscuidad, nunca había recogido mujeres tomadas. No quería ser de ese tipo. 

Así que quería saber, si Castiel todavía estaba saliendo con Sam o no, pero tenía mucho miedo de preguntar por la reacción de Castiel la última vez que habían hablado de eso. 

¿Qué te importa? 

El hecho de que temiera hablar con su mejor amigo sobre su vida amorosa, demostraba cuán extrañas se habían vuelto las cosas entre ellos. 

Sin mencionar que últimamente no habían hablado mucho, y punto. En estos días, apenas se enviaban mensajes de texto. Castiel acababa por aparecer en su apartamento, y luego se lo follaba. Como que… Dean había intentado solo pasar el rato como amigos unas cuantas veces, pero Castiel no era muy receptivo a sus intentos de restaurar el equilibrio. Castiel parecía siempre estar con ganas de tener sexo cuando llegaba, ignorando los débiles intentos de conversación de Dean y solo maltratándolo hasta que la boca de Dean estaba llena por la lengua de Castiel o la polla de Castiel. 

Un día a principios de noviembre, Castiel chupó su polla. 

En defensa de Dean, estaba demasiado excitado para decir que no. Fue una de esas raras ocasiones en que Castiel se presentó ante él, dejando a Dean tambaleándose al borde del orgasmo, frustrado y caliente. Así que cuando Castiel se deslizó por su cuerpo y se tragó su polla, Dean solo pudo mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos. La boca de Castiel se sentía increíblemente bien a su alrededor, húmeda, suave y hábil, pero al verlo... Al ver los labios de su mejor amigo estirados alrededor de su polla… fue una visión tan punzante que Dean no sabía qué hacer con eso. 

—No —logró decir, empujando en la boca de Castiel. No quiso hacerlo, pero parecía incapaz de detenerse, necesitando, solo necesitando. 

Jodido Castiel, puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia arriba y hacia abajo, masajeando con el dedo el agujero de Dean. 

Dean gimió, se metió varias veces en la boca de Castiel y se vino. 

—Esto no fue genial, hombre —Dean murmuró después, incapaz de mirar a Castiel a los ojos—. No te pedí que... que... 

—¿Chupara tu polla? —dijo Castiel, subiendo la cremallera de su bragueta y alcanzando su camisa. Su expresión estaba en blanco, imposible de leer. 

Dean se lamió los labios. Se sentían hinchados y doloridos. 

—Sí. Quiero decir, no es que no fuera bueno, pero ya sabes, no soy... 

—No eres gay, lo sé —dijo Castiel, deslizándose en su chaqueta. 

Había un borde duro, para ahora familiar, en su voz, que últimamente nunca parecía dejar de irritar a Dean y encenderlo un poco al mismo tiempo. 

Molesto con su cuerpo, Dean asintió rígidamente, tirando de las sábanas para cubrir su regazo. 

—Nos vemos —dijo Castiel y se fue sin esperar su respuesta. 

Dean susurró: 

—Nos vemos —a la habitación vacía. 

Frunciendo el ceño, se dejó caer sobre el colchón y dejó escapar un gemido de frustración. 

Odiaba en lo qué se había convertido su amistad. A pesar de que veía a Castiel todos los días, parecía que no habían hablado en mucho tiempo. 

Se sentía como si estuvieran a la deriva, cada vez más lejos a cada día.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

—Entender las tendencias del mercado de valores es extremadamente importante. Por supuesto, no todos pueden detectar signos de debilidad en el mercado, pero todo mercado en alza llega a un punto en el que la actividad de venta supera a la compra. 

Dean miró con nostalgia hacia la puerta. 

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Dean? 

—Claro, hombre —dijo Dean con una sonrisa forzada. Esperaba que ese tipo no supiera que Dean no recordaba su nombre. Creía que el nombre del chico era Dave, pero no estaba seguro, por lo que no quería volver las cosas incómodas si no lo fuera. En defensa de Dean, siempre había sido terrible con los nombres de la gente, y habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a este tipo. Cuando Andy le dijo que sería una pequeña reunión con algunas personas de su escuela, Dean pensó que Andy habría invitado, como, a diez tipos para tomar algunas cervezas y papas fritas, no cincuenta personas a las que Dean apenas recordaba y con quienes tenía muy poco en común. 

Ahora Dean deseaba no haber venido. Odiaba las fiestas como esta. Se habían vuelto francamente insoportables en los últimos años. Todos los demás parecían estar en alguna escuela elegante o tener un gran trabajo. Dean siempre se sentía un poco perdedor en estas cosas. Un forastero. Un tipo al que todos conocían como a ese deportista popular de sus días escolares, pero que nadie realmente respetaba como adulto. 

Dean sacó su teléfono, fingió que alguien lo estaba llamando y se dio la vuelta. Se sentía cojo, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que tener que sostener una charla casual con un imbécil arrogante en un traje que costaba más de lo que Dean hacía en un año. 

Todavía fingiendo estar al teléfono, Dean se alejó de talvez-Dave, mirando la puerta con anhelo. ¿Se ofendería Andy si abandonara su elegante fiesta tan poco después de llegar? Probablemente. 

—¿Por qué estás fingiendo una llamada telefónica, perdedor? —Una voz familiar se burló de él desde detrás. 

Dean se congeló antes de darse vuelta lentamente. 

Castiel le estaba sonriendo un poco, tomando una bebida. 

Dean sonrió, una ola de alivio se apoderó de él. Castiel lo estaba mirando, mirándolo como solía hacerlo, con cariño exasperado y diversión. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos desde la última vez que Dean hubiera visto a Castiel, no un solo día. 

Las cejas oscuras de Castiel se alzaron. 

—¿Te sientes bien? —dijo, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. 

—Sí. ¿Por qué? 

—Lucías como si alguien hubiera muerto, pero ahora sonríes como un idiota. 

Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero en el mejor de los casos no era para nada entusiasta. ¿Era ridículo que hubiera extrañado estar en el lado receptor de la buena conducta de Castiel? 

—Oh, vete a la mierda —dijo con una sonrisa, mirando por encima a la bonita camisa de botones de Castiel y sus pantalones. Quería molestar a Castiel por estar demasiado elegante, pero para ser totalmente honesto, Castiel no se veía muy diferente de los otros invitados. En todo caso, Dean parecía ser el que se destacaba con su camiseta y sus vaqueros. Era el único que no se parecía a los demás. 

La sonrisa de Dean se desvaneció. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, luchando contra la repentina autoconciencia. 

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Castiel, mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido. 

Dean tuvo que admitir que era agradable tener la mirada preocupada de Castiel en él, prueba de que todavía le importaba. Dean era lo suficientemente hombre como para admitir que había estado asustado. Tenía miedo de que ya no fueran realmente amigos, de que Castiel no diera una mierda por él. Era tranquilizador saber que todavía lo hacía. 

Pero también le extrañaba que Castiel pudiera actuar tan normal, tan despreocupado y amistoso, como si no fuera el mismo hombre de ojos duros que lo empujaba, lo jodía y susurraba cosas horribles y humillantes en su oído mientras tomaba a Dean. 

Estaba atormentando a Dean. O Castiel estaba fingiendo ahora, o... ¿Cuál era la alternativa? Dean no lo sabía. 

¿Qué versión de Castiel era la real? 

—Me siento como un perdedor —dijo Dean cuando se dio cuenta de que Castiel todavía estaba esperando una respuesta. Se arrepintió tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca. No había tenido la intención de admitirlo, pese a que no era tan embarazoso como lo otro que estaba molestándolo. 

Castiel resopló. 

—Me alegro de que finalmente te hayas dado cuenta. 

Dean apartó la mirada. 

—Espera, ¿hablas en serio? —dijo Castiel. Su tono perdió momentáneamente su ligereza. 

Dean se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por el pelo. 

—Yo solo... Míralos, Castiel. Mírate. Siento que soy el único aquí que no está haciendo algo productivo con su vida. Todos por igual, se han convertido en personas exitosas o al menos han descubierto qué hacer con sus vidas, mientras que yo solo... 

—¿Tú, qué? —dijo Castiel—. Estás administrando el pub de tu abuelo y te va lo suficientemente bien. Date un respiro, Jesús. No se supone que todo el mundo sea el CEO de una gran empresa. No es un concurso para ver quien la tiene más larga. No le debes nada a nadie mientras que estés feliz con tu vida. 

Dean hizo una mueca. 

—Dean, mírame. 

Lo hizo, a regañadientes. 

—Solo porque no fuiste a la universidad o no obtuviste un trabajo importante, no te hace menos que ellos, ¿vale? —dijo Castiel, mirándolo a los ojos con ese tipo de intensidad que era difícil de sostener. 

Dean asintió con una sonrisa torcida. 

—Bien. 

Castiel le dirigió una mirada evaluadora y, después de un momento, hizo un gesto hacia el grupo de personas al otro lado de la habitación. 

—Vamos a hablar con Robin. Ha estado tratando de llamar nuestra atención. 

Dean siguió a Castiel hacia su antiguo compañero de clase, acercándose a Castiel cuando se aproximaron al grupo en el que estaba Robin. Él simplemente... No era exactamente tímido en ninguna forma imaginable, pero se sentía un poco más como si perteneciera, si Castiel estaba a su lado. O más bien, se sentía seguro cuando estaba al lado de Castiel, y Castiel tenía el tipo de presencia que llamaba la atención sin tener la intención de hacerlo: una postura erguida, su cabeza alta, confianza casual. Castiel parecería que perteneciera en todas partes, y cuando estaba con Castiel, Dean no se sentía como si fuera un fraude que pretendía ser un adulto en reuniones como esta. 

Luego de una hora, poco a poco Dean comenzó a relajarse, cuando los demás invitados empezaron a aflojarse y actuar más como los niños y niñas que recordaba. Pero no se había dado cuenta de que estaba siguiendo a Castiel como un cachorro hasta que Erica lo señaló. 

—Veo que ustedes todavía son tan pegados como en la escuela —bromeó, sonriendo—. Aún más, en realidad. 

Dean se congeló, sintiéndose como un ciervo encandilado por los faros. Solo después de decirse que posiblemente ella no podría saber que él y Castiel se estaban follando, se obligó a sonreír. 

—No puedo deshacerme de él, no importa cuánto lo intente —dijo con un suspiro exagerado. 

Ella se rió entre dientes. 

—Creo que es bueno —dijo ella, con algo de nostalgia—. Ojalá me mantuviera en contacto con mis amigos de la escuela. 

Dean hizo un ruido de conmiseración, mientras trataba de no preocuparse. ¿Parecería extraño que siguiera pegado tan cerca de Castiel? ¿Estaba siendo pegajoso? 

Miró a su alrededor y recién ahora se dio cuenta de que las únicas personas que se movían en parejas eran pareja. Mierda. 

Dean murmuró algo y se alejó de Castiel, decidido a dejar de comportarse como una novia pegajosa y comenzar a comportarse como un adulto independiente. 

Duró quince minutos. 

Ser un adulto independiente era inesperadamente difícil. Era muy consciente de la distancia entre él y Castiel en todo momento, como si estuvieran atados por cuerdas invisibles. 

Ugh. En serio, ¿qué carajo? Dean no lo entendía. Nunca había sido tan malo. Contrariamente a la creencia popular, él y Castiel nunca se habían unido a la cadera. Nunca se había sentido tan malditamente... necesitado, antes. Era horrible. Y estaba empezando a asustarlo. Dean tenía la sospecha de que todas las cosas gay que Castiel le había forzado últimamente a hacer eran las culpables de esta mierda. Castiel no lo había tocado en toda la noche y eso debía estar tirándolo, haciéndolo demasiado consciente de Castiel. 

No es que quisiera que Castiel lo tocara. Estaba simplemente como, condicionado a ello en este punto. Su cuerpo debía haberse acostumbrado a ello. Como que tener a su mejor amigo de regreso era genial, Dean lo echaba de menos, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía raro al estar en la misma habitación que Castiel y no tener a Castiel metido en su espacio personal, forzando besos y otras cosas gay en él. 

Esa era la única razón por la que Dean se sentía tan consciente de la distancia entre ellos en este momento. Era simplemente raro. Eso era todo. 

—Oye, ¿Castiel está soltero? —Alguien le preguntó de repente, tocando su codo. 

Dean apartó la mirada de Castiel y miró a la mujer que se dirigía a él. 

—Es homosexual. 

Daphne puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Lo sé. Estoy preguntando por mi hermano. Es soltero y Castiel simplemente es de su tipo. 

—Castiel está atrapado —dijo Dean secamente antes de fruncir el ceño. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberle dicho la verdad. No había oído hablar de Sam en absoluto en el último mes. Por lo que él sabía, podrían haber roto, si hubieran estado juntos alguna vez. No era como si hubiera visto a ese tipo Sam. Dean estaba empezando a pensar que Castiel lo había inventado. ¿Cuándo tendría Castiel tiempo para ese tipo si literalmente se tiraba a Dean todos los días? 

—Ah —dijo Daphne, sonando un poco decepcionada—. ¿Por qué no ha traído a su novio con él, entonces? 

Dean se encogió de hombros, pero luego se dio cuenta de que era una buena excusa, ejem, razón, para volver al lado de Castiel. Definitivamente debería preguntarle a Castiel sobre su novio, ¿verdad? Correcto. 

—Le preguntaré —dijo Dean y caminó hacia Castiel, quien aún escuchaba la larga historia de Alex sobre sus vacaciones en España. 

—¿A dónde te has ido? —murmuró Castiel distraídamente, poniendo una mano en la espalda baja de Dean. 

Dean se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos. La mano de Castiel se sentía pesada y grande y... Probablemente luciera algo extraño. Los camaradas no ponían sus manos en la espalda baja de su hermano en esa forma. 

Definitivamente era un poco raro. 

Pero Dean no sacudió la mano. Se quedó allí, sin aportar absolutamente nada a la conversación, un poco aturdido, confundido y abrumado solo por la puta mano de Castiel que descansaba sobre su espalda. 

Era solo una mano. Una mano. 

Pero Dean no podía respirar. ¿Nadie notó que Castiel tenía una mano en su espalda baja? ¿Nadie pensó que era extraño? ¿Se veía amigable? Ciertamente no se sentía amigable. Él debería alejarse. Debería, él debería... 

Dean no pudo. Todos sus sentidos parecían amplificarse, y el mundo a su alrededor se ralentizó. Todo lo que podía pensar era en esa mano, en el peso de la misma. Se la imaginó cayendo más abajo, solo un poco, hasta que los dedos de Castiel rozaran la piel entre la camiseta de Dean y la cintura de sus vaqueros. Entonces, tal vez los dedos de Castiel se deslizarían por debajo de sus jeans y acariciarían su grieta, frotando su agujero hasta que su coño estuviera mojado y dolorido... 

Dean tuvo ganas de abofetearse. ¿Qué carajo? Su cuerpo podría estar estúpidamente metido en esa mierda pervertida, pero, a diferencia de las otras veces que Dean se había encontrado ridículamente encendido cuando Castiel lo trató como a una niña, no estaban en la cama. Esta mierda rara y perversa no tenía lugar en el centro de la sala de estar de Andy mientras que estaban rodeados por sus antiguos compañeros de clase y Castiel estaba actuando como un compañero estrictamente platónico. Dean no entendía por qué ahora estaba fantaseando con esas cosas extrañas, por qué estaba fantaseando con eso en absoluto. No era como si se considerara a sí mismo como una mujer. Él era un tipo, y estaba feliz de serlo, muchas gracias. Todo era culpa de Castiel, por supuesto, por poner esas ideas raras en su cabeza. 

—¿Estás bien? —Castiel dijo en voz baja, apoyándose en la oreja de Dean. 

Dean respiró superficialmente, tratando de no respirar el aroma familiar de la loción para después de afeitarse de Castiel. Él no estaba bien. Esto no estaba bien. 

—Sí. ¿Por qué? 

—Estás terriblemente callado. 

Dean casi se rió. Apenas podía decir que estaba demasiado ocupado asustándose por el hecho de que, aparentemente, estaba interesado en tener su vagina inexistente manoseada en público por un tipo que ni siquiera era su novio, un tipo que probablemente tenía un novio. 

—¿Dónde está Sam? —dijo Dean. 

—¿Sam? —repitió Castiel. 

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—El chico con el que estabas saliendo, ¿sabes? 

Algo cambió en los ojos de Castiel. 

—¿Qué hay de él? 

—¿Por qué no está aquí? —dijo Dean. 

Castiel se encogió de hombros, su cara se cerró y sus ojos se endurecieron. Dean ya no estaba mirando a su mejor amigo. Este era el hombre con el que Dean se había familiarizado íntimamente en el último mes. En serio, ¿Castiel tenía un trastorno de personalidad disociativa? 

Dean frunció el ceño, completamente confundido por el comportamiento de Castiel. Era un misterio. ¿Se sentía Castiel culpable por engañar a su novio? Castiel era leal por defecto, al menos el Castiel que Dean había conocido toda su vida. No estaba seguro acerca de este Castiel, el hombre que lo miraba con ojos oscurecidos y desagradables y cuyos pensamientos eran imposibles de leer. 

Este Castiel también tenía un efecto horrible, terrible, nada bueno, en el cuerpo de Dean. La mano en su espalda baja ahora parecía escaldarlo, su piel hormigueaba a pesar de la tela que lo separaba de la mano de Castiel. En este punto, solo era un condicionamiento pavloviano, Dean estaba seguro de ello. Su cuerpo asociaba a Castiel siendo un idiota, con momentos sexys y desnudos. Sin embargo, el mero hecho de que quisiera “momentos sexys y desnudos” con otro hombre era... un poco inquietante. 

Dean se mordió el labio, inseguro sobre cuándo había empezado a desear estar desnudo con Castiel en lugar de solo querer la polla de Castiel. 

Dean miró a Castiel con cautela, tratando de entender. Su mirada se movió sobre las mejillas delgadas de Castiel y su fuerte mandíbula, sobre sus labios firmes y sensuales mientras se curvaban un poco para darle a Alex una sonrisa fugaz. 

Dean se humedeció los labios y apartó la mirada. 

Qué mierda. 

Después de unos minutos de decirse que no se había comido con los ojos a su mejor amigo, Dean miró a Castiel. La mirada de Dean se movió hacia abajo, hacia el grueso cuello de Castiel, deteniéndose en su manzana de Adán, luego a sus anchos hombros y el musculoso pecho que se veía completamente obsceno en esa camisa de botones azul. La camisa de Castiel era tan delgada que abrazaba estrechamente su pecho. Dean incluso podía ver los pezones de Castiel. Castiel debería ser arrestado por indecencia pública. En serio, ¿qué diablos era esta mierda? 

Más que un poco caliente, Dean miró hacia otro lado. Um, ¿acababa de comerse a Castiel de nuevo? No, claro que no. Era la camisa. Cualquiera miraría cuando Castiel llevaba una camisa tan ridícula. 

Relajándose un poco, Dean se permitió mirar a Castiel de nuevo. 

Esta vez se quedó mirando las venas de los antebrazos de Castiel, y luego sus largos y fuertes dedos envueltos alrededor del vaso. 

El vaso fue llevado a los labios de Castiel y Dean observó impotente cómo se movía su manzana de Adán. Era extrañamente fascinante. 

Con la boca seca, Dean accidentalmente levantó la vista y encontró sus ojos fijos en los de Castiel, que aparentemente lo habían estado observando. 

Dean se sonrojó. 

La mirada de Castiel pareció volverse más aguda. 

Se inclinó y murmuró, sus labios casi rozando el lóbulo de la oreja de Dean. 

—¿Estás bien? Pareces sonrojado. 

—Sí —mintió Dean, absolutamente mortificado por lo sin aliento que sonaba. Él no estaba jodidamente bien. Esto no debería estar sucediendo. ¿Cuándo había sucedido? ¿Cuándo? ¿Era esto algo nuevo o había sido demasiado estúpido como para notarlo? 

No significaba nada, se dijo Dean. Era natural que empezara a encontrar a Castiel atractivo en cierta forma. Veía a Castiel y pensaba en sexo. Estar tan cerca de Castiel, pero no tenerlo tocándolo sexualmente, estaba claramente jodiéndole la cabeza. Eso debía ser. Eso era todo. 

Solo necesitaba poner alguna distancia física entre ellos. Sí, distancia sonaba bien. 

Dean se obligó a alejarse. Fue mucho más difícil de lo que debería haber sido. 

—Pero tal vez tienes razón, no me siento tan bien — murmuró, evitando la mirada de Castiel. Se alejó antes de que Castiel pudiera decir algo. 

Al encontrar el baño más cercano, Dean cerró la puerta detrás de él y se miró en el espejo. Su cara realmente estaba enrojecida, sus ojos vidriosos. Jodido infierno. Parecía drogado. 

—Soy heterosexual —dijo Dean. Decirlo en voz alta no ayudó. No hizo nada para matar la excitación que zumbaba bajo su piel. No hizo nada para que dejara de desear. 

Deslizándose hacia el piso, Dean envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, puso su cabeza entre ellos y respiró. 

Pensó en sus padres, ambos cristianos devotos. Pensó en lo que dirían si descubrieran que en realidad era una decepción más grande de lo que pensaban. Nunca habían logrado ocultar lo decepcionados que estaban con las elecciones de su vida. Nunca aprobaron que no se molestara en ir a la universidad y consiguiera un trabajo “real”. 

Potencial desperdiciado. Falta de ambición y unidad. Un día crecerás, pero será demasiado tarde. 

Había muchas otras cosas que habían dicho a sus espaldas, cosas que Dean no pudo evitar escuchar, cosas que lo hicieron sentir como el mayor desperdicio de espacio. Su relación con sus padres no había sido la misma, desde que había admitido que había estado fingiendo tener fe. Ya pensaban que se iría al infierno. Ni siquiera podría imaginar la expresión en sus rostros si descubrieran que quería poner su boca en el cuello de su mejor amigo, y su boca, su polla y su... 

Una risa histérica burbujeaba en la profundidad de la garganta de Dean. Se arrancó de él, un sonido áspero que sonó un poco roto. Dean se echó a reír, y se echó a reír, y se echó a reír, hasta que le ardieron los ojos y tuvo que respirar hondo para que las lágrimas no se derramaran. 

Jodidamente patético. 

Realmente era un perdedor, ¿no?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo sentado así cuando la puerta detrás de él se movió. 

—¿Dean? ¿Estás ahí? 

Poniéndose de pie, Dean caminó hacia el fregadero y salpicó agua fría sobre su rostro enrojecido. 

Detrás de él, la puerta se abrió y se cerró. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Estoy bien, Castiel —logró Dean, sin darse la vuelta. 

Una mano le tocó el hombro. 

—Mírame. 

Dean soltó una carcajada. 

—Preferiría no hacerlo. 

—¿Por qué? 

Porque eres la última jodida persona con la que necesito estar ahora. 

—Sólo vete, hombre —dijo Dean con fuerza. Se sentía frágil, debilitado en los bordes, algo horrible en su pecho, una necesidad desesperada que rápidamente se estaba volviendo abrumadora. Sabía que, si miraba a Castiel ahora, haría algo estúpido. Algo de lo que se arrepentiría. 

—Mírame —dijo Castiel, más firme—. Dean. 

Contra su mejor juicio, Dean lo miró por el espejo. 

Castiel tenía el ceño fruncido, su expresión era imposible de leer cuando sus ojos se encontraron en el espejo. No había nada amistoso en la expresión de Castiel, su rostro todavía estaba cerrado. Este era el hombre de ojos duros con el que había estado durmiendo, no su relajado mejor amigo. 

Dean todavía lo necesitaba. 

No sabía lo que estuviera escrito en su expresión, pero algo parpadeó en los ojos de Castiel y las manos de Castiel se posaron en sus brazos. Dean se estremeció y se recostó contra Castiel, reprimiendo un gemido que se elevaba en su garganta. Cerró los ojos mientras los brazos de Castiel lo envolvían, apretándolo con más fuerza. 

Esto no debería haberse sentido diferente a los cientos de abrazos que habían compartido a lo largo de los años. Pero nunca se habían abrazado así, con Castiel encerrándolo en sus brazos por detrás. Los camaradas no se abrazaban así. Los mejores amigos no se abrazaban así. No se sentía amistoso en absoluto. Esto se sentía mucho más cerca de su dinámica sexual. Excepto que no habían tenido sexo ese día y estaban en el elegante baño de su antiguo compañero de clases, con docenas de personas afuera de la puerta. 

Dean intentó apartarse, pero no pudo. Sus rodillas se sentían asquerosamente débiles, su cuerpo volviéndose a fundir con el de Castiel. Él solo... solo quería que lo sostuvieran, por un momento. Quería sentirse bien, y esto se sentía bien. 

Una parte de él estaba disgustado y avergonzado por su comportamiento, se estaba comportando como una novia necesitada, pero no podía apartarse de la presencia sólida y tranquilizadora de Castiel detrás de él, a su alrededor. 

—¿Alguien te dijo algo? —murmuró Castiel contra su oído—. ¿Alguien te molestó? 

Dean negó con la cabeza, frotando su mejilla contra la de Castiel. Olía muy bien. Dean no sabía cuándo había dejado de sentirse asustado por la sensación del rastrojo contra su piel, pero en este momento solo se sentía bien. Quería más. Se retorció contra Castiel, tratando de estar más cerca de él, e hizo un sonido de satisfacción cuando los brazos de Castiel a su alrededor apretaron. 

Sintió a Castiel suspirar. 

—Dean —dijo, su voz tensa—. ¿Disfrutas jodiéndome la cabeza? 

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo Dean, frunciendo el ceño. Abrió los ojos y miró a Castiel en el espejo. 

Castiel no lo estaba mirando, su mandíbula una línea apretada. 

—A veces, realmente te odio —dijo en voz baja. 

Dean frunció el ceño, completamente confundido por las palabras de Castiel. No tenían sentido, considerando que los brazos de Castiel todavía estaban envueltos alrededor de él. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que debería haber sido. Así que él tenía razón, después de todo. Castiel realmente estaba harto de él. 

—Cierto —dijo con torpeza, liberándose de los brazos de Castiel—. Mira, yo... lamento haber sido un desastre. Sé que debes estar cansado de lidiar con mi —se rió débilmente—... Sé que puedo ser desagradable, y necesitado, y... sí. 

Los ojos de Castiel se estrecharon. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

Dean miró hacia abajo. 

—Como que… lo entiendo, soy un desastre, y soy algo inmaduro y estúpido y... todos se cansan de mí. 

—¿Qué diablos, Dean? —Castiel levantó su barbilla e hizo que Dean lo mirara—. Puedes ser un poco idiota a veces, pero no eres estúpido. No hay nada mal contigo. ¿Lo entiendes? —Había una mirada familiar de exasperación en los ojos de Castiel, y era inconfundiblemente cariñosa. 

Una sonrisa tiró de los labios de Dean. Antes de que pudiera pensarlo dos veces, se lanzó hacia delante y le dio un beso en la boca a Castiel. 

Ambos se congelaron. 

Lentamente, muy lentamente, Dean se apartó y miró a Castiel con los ojos muy abiertos. 

La expresión de Castiel era muy extraña. 

—Cierto —dijo Dean con una risita—. Eso fue raro, ¿sí? Vamos a fingir que no hice eso... 

Castiel lo empujó contra el fregadero y lo besó. 

Dean se quedó sin aliento, sus rodillas se convirtieron en gelatina. Agarró el borde del fregadero, sus ojos se cerraron. Solo pudo aguantar y dejar que Castiel devorara su boca, pequeños sonidos saliendo de sus labios mientras chupaba su lengua. Jodida mierda, odiaba esto, odiaba lo abrumado e indefenso que se sentía. Solo era un beso. Un beso. No era una delicada niña virgen, era un hombre tan grande como Castiel, pero su cuerpo se negaba a hacer otra cosa que no fuera tomar, fundirse y desear. Joder, estaba duro. Estaba duro solo por besar, qué demonios. 

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, y no lo suficiente, Castiel dejó de besarlo y lo miró con ojos oscuros y vidriosos. 

—Saca mi polla. 

Dean se lamió los labios húmedos. Se sentían hinchados. 

—¿Estás loco? Hay gente justo afuera de la puerta —   
Su voz ni siquiera sonaba como la suya, ronca y sin aliento. 

Castiel apretó sus entrepiernas, haciendo que Dean jadeara al sentir su erección contra la suya. 

—La bloqueé. Saca mi polla. 

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, apretando el estómago. 

—No hay manera de que estemos jodiendo aquí. 

—No voy a follarte —dijo Castiel, mirándolo con los ojos semicerrados—. Vas a sacar mi polla y masturbarme. 

Dean lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Este no era el trato. Cada vez que tenían sexo, siempre terminaba con la polla de Castiel en su culo, lo cual era la razón original por la que habían empezado a jugar. Darle a Castiel una paja solo por el simple hecho de hacerlo sería... sería enorme. Sería gay. 

No habría vuelta atrás. 

Dean comenzó a sacudir la cabeza cuando Castiel se inclinó y le dijo al oído: 

—Vamos, cariño. Sé que estás desesperado por mí, pero no puedes esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa, ¿verdad? Te follaré bien y duro, hasta que tu coño esté empapado y dolorido por mi polla. 

Dean se estremeció, un gemido se elevó en su garganta. Deslizando una mano entre ellos, tiró de la cremallera de los pantalones de Castiel con dedos temblorosos hasta que finalmente su mano se cerró alrededor de la cálida erección de Castiel. La acarició rápido y fuerte mientras Castiel le susurró cosas sucias en el oído, diciéndole lo buena que era, lo bien que se sentía su mano, lo mal que Castiel quería extender las piernas de Dean allí mismo y empujar en su pequeño coño hambriento. Fue humillante. Fue fascinante. Fue estúpidamente excitante. Dean se encontró a sí mismo moliéndose impotente contra el duro muslo de Castiel hasta que su visión se volvió blanca y se vino en sus jodidos pantalones. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que Castiel se vino, pero debía haberlo hecho: la mano de Dean estaba pegajosa y la polla de Castiel se estaba ablandando en su mano. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, envueltos en un medio abrazo. Dean estaba feliz por la mesada dura detrás de él o probablemente se hubiera caído. 

Por fin, Castiel se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso atrás. Guardó su polla, cerró la cremallera y se lavó las manos. Finalmente, miró a Dean. Algo brillaba en sus ojos. 

—Te ves como un desastre, Dean—dijo, con voz ligera y divertida, como si no fuera el hombre que acababa de desarmar a Dean con nada más que palabras sucias. Así que su mejor amigo estaba de vuelta. 

Aturdido, Dean miró el parche mojado en sus pantalones e hizo una mueca. Era bueno que sus jeans fueran oscuros. 

Se volvió hacia el espejo y trató de ponerse presentable, determinado a actuar como si nada extraño hubiera sucedido. 

Porque nada lo había hecho.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

Pero todo cambió. 

Ahora que las compuertas estaban abiertas, Dean no podría cerrarlas de nuevo. Parecía completamente incapaz de ver a Castiel como un amigo, sus ojos permanecían indefensos ante la curva de la boca de Castiel, su mandíbula firme y su cuerpo ridículamente en forma. Era jodidamente horrible. Lo peor. Dean no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo, cómo dejar de querer esas cosas gay, cómo volver a la normalidad y dejar de babear por su mejor amigo. En este punto, Dean estaba bastante seguro de que no elegiría a una bomba desnuda con un consolador de arnés frente a un Castiel desnudo con su clara falta de tetas y su cuerpo duro y pesado. Era tan gay, y Dean estaba muy confundido. Él no se sentía gay. No empezó de repente a chequear a otros tipos; no miraba los cuerpos de otros hombres o sus manos, solo las de Castiel. 

La peor parte era que Castiel parecía completamente imperturbable e imposible de leer. Después de la paja en el baño de Andy, no había pedido más pajas no correspondidas, y no parecía actuar de forma diferente a su alrededor. Dean se sentía... estúpidamente decepcionado, y eso lo molestaba. Le molestaba que empezara a sentirse gay y necesitado, mientras que Castiel lo trataba como a un mejor amigo platónico o follaba a Dean tan bien que veía jodidas estrellas… antes de rodar lejos de Dean y volver a convertirse en su mejor amigo. 

No era que Dean no quisiera a su mejor amigo; él simplemente... simplemente, no parecía poder apagar el deseo después de que el sexo terminara. Claramente Castiel no tenía el mismo problema. 

Dean se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello y trató de concentrarse en la pantalla del televisor. 

La pantalla de 85 pulgadas que los Odinsons habían comprado recientemente era algo hermoso, y la película que todos estaban viendo era entretenida, al menos Dean supuso que debería ser entretenida, porque todos los demás parecían absortos en ella, según podía ver. Dean ya estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haberse quedado a la noche de películas de los Odinsons, pero habría sido grosero negarse, considerando que había ido a la casa de Thor sin invitación y no esperaba que todo el clan Odinson estuviera ahí. Castiel ya estaba perezosamente recostado en el sofá de la parte de atrás, y palmeó el espacio a su lado cuando vio a Dean. 

Así fue como Dean terminó apretujándose con Castiel, en el sofá que era demasiado pequeño para dos hombres grandes, o al menos se sentía así. Era consciente, dolorosamente consciente, del calor que irradiaba el cuerpo de Castiel, de la mera pulgada que separaba sus muslos. Castiel parecía recién bañado y afeitado, el aroma de su loción para después de afeitar hacía que la polla de Dean saltara en sus pantalones sueltos de chándal. Era lo peor de lo peor. Era particularmente enloquecedor, porque Castiel parecía estar en su mejor modo amigo esta noche, sin mostrar ningún interés por Dean en absoluto. 

Dean se mordió el interior de la mejilla, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba perfectamente feliz por pasar el rato como hermanos. Ellos eran camaradas. ¿Cierto? Podía totalmente vivir sin poner sus manos sobre Castiel. Absolutamente no quería, para nada, deslizar su mano debajo de la camisa de Castiel y tener una buena manoseada. 

Ugh. Era como si Dean fuera adolescente otra vez, sus manos ansiosas por tocar y su polla dura solo por estar tan cerca del objeto de su lujuria. Ni siquiera parecía importar que hubiera una docena de otras personas en la habitación; Dean todavía quería subirse al regazo de Castiel, empujar la lengua en su garganta y sentarse en su polla, no necesariamente en ese orden. Incluso sus pezones estaban duros y demasiado sensibles contra su camisa, ansiando la atención de Castiel: sus manos, su boca, cualquier cosa. 

Dean clavó sus dedos en sus propios muslos, esperando contra toda esperanza que el dolor borrara de su mente los pensamientos totalmente desquiciados y completamente gays. 

En la pantalla, alguien gritó. 

Dean se estremeció, sobresaltado y confundido. 

Junto a él, Castiel se rió entre dientes. 

—Vamos, no es tan aterrador. 

Dean miró la pantalla, recién ahora se daba cuenta de que estaban viendo una película de terror. Al menos eso repugnante y peludo que se comía viva a la rubia, era una pista bastante grande de que era una película de terror. 

—Ugh, asqueroso —dijo Dean, acercándose cada vez más a Castiel. No era que estuviera asustado o algo así, era tan horrible. 

Castiel resopló. 

—¿Quieres que te tome la mano? 

Dean sintió que se sonrojaba. 

—Oh, cállate —dijo, y se estremeció de nuevo cuando el monstruo peludo atacó a otra persona. 

Riéndose en silencio, Castiel le echó un brazo alrededor. 

—Eres un bebé tan grande. 

Dean miró sin ver la pantalla, respirando lenta y uniformemente para que Castiel no adivinara que prácticamente estaba temblando con el esfuerzo de no apoyarse en Castiel. Por un carajo, ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¿Qué era esto? Su estómago se sentía raro. Su polla estaba dura. Quería que Castiel volviera la cabeza y besara su mejilla, su boca, todas partes. 

Mierda. 

Esto era definitivamente gay. Esto era definitivamente, indiscutiblemente gay. 

—Estás temblando —dijo Castiel, acariciando su hombro y finalmente girando su cabeza hacia Dean. 

Dean forzó una sonrisa torcida. 

—Sabes que las películas de terror no son lo mío. Me asustan mucho. 

No podía leer la expresión de Castiel en la penumbra. La única luz en la habitación provenía de la televisión, y como la película era oscura y sombría, no hacía un buen trabajo para hacer que la habitación fuera lo suficientemente luminosa como para ver bien las caras. Tal vez si hubieran estado sentados más cerca del televisor, hubiera estado lo suficientemente iluminado, pero estaban demasiado lejos. 

—No tienes que quedarte si no te gusta —dijo Castiel, amasando un poco el hombro de Dean con sus fuertes y talentosos dedos. 

Dean esperaba que no fuera obvio cuánto disfrutaba del toque. 

—Estoy bien —mintió. Definitivamente no estaba bien. Estaba tan lejos de estar bien como podría. Pero no quería irse. Dean no estaba seguro de ser físicamente capaz de alejarse de Castiel y marcharse. Se sentía demasiado caliente, su piel le picaba y su polla estaba lo suficientemente dura como para sentirse incómodo, y sentía que se moriría si Castiel dejaba de tocarlo. Quería… deseaba aplastar su boca contra la de Castiel y empujar su lengua por su garganta. Y luego quería frotar su entrepierna contra la cara de Castiel, hacer que le chupara el clítoris. 

Mierda. 

Con el rostro ardiendo, Dean miró fijamente la pantalla, aterrorizado por sus propios pensamientos. No es que fuera su primera fantasía sucia sobre Castiel; lejos de eso. Había estado pensando en Castiel por meses cuando se masturbaba. Las fantasías no habían sido nada preocupante al principio: solo había imaginado a Castiel follando con él, imaginando que su polla se movía en su agujero, estirándolo y la deliciosa plenitud. Había sido su fantasía para venirse durante los últimos meses. Pero últimamente aparecieron otras fantasías más preocupantes: Castiel chupando su polla, Castiel comiéndolo, la polla de Castiel follando su boca, la lengua de Castiel en su boca mientras su polla golpeaba el coño de Dean. 

Todo era muy confuso, vergonzoso, y muy malo. 

No estaba bien. 

No estaba bien soñar despierto sobre su mejor amigo chupando su clítoris inexistente, mientras que el mejor amigo se sentaba a su lado, sin darse cuenta de sus pensamientos sucios y extravagantes. Dean se sentía exactamente como un pervertido. 

—¿Crees que estoy enfermo? —dijo, apenas audiblemente. 

Sintió la mirada de Castiel a un lado de su cara. 

—¿Enfermo? —dijo él, muy bajito. 

En la pantalla, alguien gritó de nuevo. 

Mojándose los labios, Dean volvió la cabeza hacia Castiel. 

—¿Crees que estoy enfermo por venirme en... ya sabes? 

Sintió que Castiel respiraba con dificultad. Por supuesto que Castiel estaba sorprendido. Nunca hablaban realmente sobre lo que hacían en la cama… y definitivamente no cuando Castiel estaba en su mejor modo amigo. Dean sintió que estaba rompiendo una regla tácita. Incluso sus oídos se sentían incómodamente calientes, pero no apartó la mirada de Castiel. La penumbra ayudaba, dándole el coraje para hablar de ello, pero todavía se sentía más que avergonzado. 

—Ese es un fetiche bastante suave —dijo Castiel, su tono cuidadosamente neutral—. Una vez salí con un chico que quería que fingiera que estábamos emparentados mientras que teníamos relaciones sexuales. 

—Vaya —dijo Dean. 

Castiel resopló suavemente. 

—Es solo una fantasía sexual. En realidad no se sentía atraído por su hermano —Sus ojos centrados en Dean—. Es sólo una fantasía sexual para ti, ¿verdad? Porque está absolutamente bien si no lo es. 

Dean nunca se había sentido tan incómodo en su vida. 

—No soy transexual —murmuró, su rostro ardiendo. De lo cual, estaba seguro luego de todo el googleo que había hecho. Aparentemente, había una gran diferencia entre un fetiche transgénero y la transexualidad, y una nunca debía confundirse con la otra. Dean definitivamente no se identificaba como mujer. Simplemente se excitaba con la idea de tener partes femeninas… no quería en realidad tenerlas; le gustaban mucho su polla y sus bolas, muchas gracias—. Supongo que solo soy un fenómeno que está metido en alguna mierda perversa —murmuró, haciendo una mueca. 

Castiel acercó a Dean y rozó sus labios contra su sien. 

—Para. No eres un fenómeno, Dean.   
Dean se estremeció por el contacto inocente, al instante ansiando más. Cuando Castiel comenzó a alejarse, Dean no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de su garganta. 

Castiel hizo una pausa y lo miró. Dean estaba bastante seguro de que Castiel no podía leer bien su expresión con una luz tan tenue, pero algo debe haberlo delatado. Castiel inhaló bruscamente, su mano apretándose en el hombro de Dean. 

—Dean —dijo, con una clara advertencia en la voz. 

Castiel no necesitaba decirlo en voz alta para que Dean lo consiguiera. Sabía que no deberían cruzar más líneas de las que ya habían cruzado. Se suponía que ahora estaban saliendo como amigos. No era ni el momento, ni el lugar, para otra cosa. Toda la familia de Castiel estaba a pocos metros de distancia, por el amor de Dios. Se suponía que su relación sexual sin ataduras nunca manchaba su vida cotidiana, su amistad. 

Dean frunció los labios, el pánico se alzó en su pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era heterosexual. ¿Lo había olvidado ya? 

—Sí. Tienes razón. Lo siento. 

Volvió hacia la televisión e hizo todo lo posible por concentrarse en la película. Pero no pudo. No podía relajarse. Castiel estaba muy tenso a su lado, también. 

Luego de unos minutos, Castiel gruñó, 

—Maldito seas —y acarició la oreja de Dean, respirando con dificultad. 

Dean se estremeció, sus ojos se cerraron y su boca se aflojó cuando la lengua de Castiel le lamió el lóbulo de la oreja. Volteó la cabeza, buscando la boca de Castiel a ciegas y jadeando cuando finalmente la encontró. Joder, esto era una locura. Estaban en una habitación llena de gente. Podrían descubrirlos besándose en cualquier momento, pero Dean no podía apartarse para salvar su vida. Gimió en la boca de Castiel, arqueándose cuando la mano de Castiel comenzó a subir por su muslo, subiendo y subiendo hasta que Castiel finalmente lo estaba acariciando sobre sus pantalones de chándal. 

Dean gimió contra los labios de Castiel, pero afortunadamente el ruido fue ahogado por los gritos que provenían de la televisión. 

—Castiel —susurró con voz ronca, salpicando la mandíbula de Castiel con besos mientras se abría camino por el cuello de Castiel. 

Su teléfono sonó. 

Dean se apartó y buscó su teléfono antes de que los Odinsons pudieran mirarlos. 

El identificador de llamadas hizo que su garganta se cerrara.   
—¿Papá? —exclamó, con pánico ciego en su pecho cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo, de lo que casi habían hecho. En un lugar público, en una habitación llena de gente. Joder, joder, joder. 

La voz de John Winchester era todo negocios. 

—Tu madre pregunta si traerás a tu novia a la cena de Navidad. 

Dean se pasó una mano por la cara, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos. Su cerebro todavía se sentía como si estuviera en una niebla. 

—¿Cena de Navidad? Pero todavía falta casi un mes. 

—Exactamente —dijo su padre—. Tienes mucho tiempo para decirle a tu novia. 

—No tengo novia, papá —dijo Dean con exasperación, lanzándole una mirada de reojo a Castiel. 

Castiel se apartó y volvió su atención a la película, su cara impasible. 

—Entonces consigue una —dijo su padre secamente—. Tienes edad suficiente para empezar a pensar en formar una familia. Estoy cansado de escuchar eso de tu madre. 

—Pero… 

—¿Cuándo vas a crecer, Dean? —dijo su padre—. Yo ya tenía una familia y una carrera a tu edad. 

Dean cerró los ojos, su garganta apretada. 

—No soy tú, papá. 

—De lo que soy consciente —dijo su padre rotundamente—. Le diré a tu madre que lo harás. No la decepciones de nuevo. 

Y colgó. 

Dean presionó sus manos contra sus ojos y respiró lentamente. No tenía sentido enojarse. Sus padres siempre habían tenido expectativas poco realistas que nunca podría cumplir. Estaba bien. No era nada nuevo. 

—¿Qué quería? —dijo Castiel, su mirada en la pantalla. 

Dean se echó a reír. 

—Mis padres quieren que lleve una novia a la cena de Navidad. 

Castiel no dijo nada. Ni siquiera miró a Dean. 

No importaba, se dijo Dean. 

La llamada de su padre fue la ducha fría que ambos claramente necesitaban para volver a la realidad. 

Les recordó lo que eran el uno para el otro y lo que no eran.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.
> 
> ***** En este capitulo nos encontramos con los Odinson y por lo tanto Loki y Thor, para quienes siguen la serie Loki aparece como Loki Du Val, ya que ese es el apellido original del personaje, ya que no le podía mantener el apellido Winchester, para no colapsar las historias.
> 
> ***** Tambien nos encontraremos con Magnus Bane, que pasa a ser uno de los Odinson, les invito a leer su nueva historia en "Solo un poco sucio", que sera la próxima parte.

Dean no quería asistir al vigésimo cumpleaños del hermano menor de Castiel. 

No era la primera fiesta familiar de los Odinson a la que había sido invitado. Por lo general, le gustaban un poco. Los Odinson eran una familia ruidosa, unida y bulliciosa, y siempre eran cálidos con él. 

Pero era diferente esta vez. 

Después de lo que pasó hace unas semanas en la noche de películas de los Odinsons, Dean había estado evitando su casa, sin querer que se le recordara la línea que él y Castiel habían cruzado brevemente. No es que le hubiera impedido tener sexo con Castiel al menos cada dos días, pero al menos se habían estado comportando. Algo así. Después de la noche de cine, Castiel parecía aún más decidido a no mezclar su amistad y su vida sexual, hasta el punto en que a veces parecía que era una persona completamente diferente cuando follaba a Dean, una persona que desaparecía tan pronto como el sexo terminaba. 

Era realmente muy jodido para la cabeza de Dean, lo que le hacía dudar de su amistad. La palabra amistad, se sentía horriblemente inadecuada. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fueran amigos. Castiel ya no parecía dispuesto a compartir sus pensamientos, solo miraba a Dean con esa expresión ilegible que se había vuelto muy familiar para Dean y lo volvía absolutamente loco. 

Castiel lo volvía malditamente loco, por completo. La mitad de las veces, Dean extrañaba a su mejor amigo y su dinámica cómoda y compasiva, la confianza entre ellos. El problema era que, cuando Castiel estaba en su modo amigo, Dean todavía se sentía insatisfecho, ansiando cosas que un amigo no le daría. Era una total estupidez. 

Así que, considerando lo difícil y rara que se había vuelto su relación con Castiel últimamente, Dean se sentía muy incómodo en la fiesta de los Odinson, inseguro de su lugar entre ellos, como nunca antes lo había estado. Como el mejor amigo de Castiel, había participado en muchos de los eventos familiares de los Odinson a lo largo de los años, pero Dean no estaba seguro de que siguiera siendo amigo de Castiel, y mucho menos el mejor. 

Sin mencionar que Dean no había estado exactamente ansioso por conocer a Sam, el Imbécil: Castiel siempre invitaba a alguien más a los eventos familiares, si es que estaba saliendo con alguien. Pero Dean no podía excusarse de la fiesta: Magnus* lo había llamado personalmente y lo había invitado, y Dean no había logrado inventar una excusa para no ir. 

Ahora estaba jodidamente lamentándolo. 

Dean lanzó otra mirada de reojo al tipo de cabello largo moreno, que se reía con Castiel. Al parecer, Sam el Imbécil era muy real y no alguien que Castiel había inventado, como Dean había empezado a pensar. Realmente era la definición del tipo de Castiel: un chico alto, de constitución delgada pero firme y culo respingón, cabello oscuro y ojos oscuros, y un suministro interminable de comentarios inteligentes. Básicamente, era todo lo que Dean no era. 

Dean se sentía... se sentía extraño, incómodo en su propia piel mientras observaba a Sam el Imbécil compartir chistes sobre la escuela de leyes con Castiel, que disparaban directamente sobre la cabeza de Dean. 

Lo odiaba… odiaba lo torpe y grande que se sentía en comparación con ese idiota nerd, lo estúpido y sin educación que se sentía -era- en comparación con él. Odiaba que a Castiel claramente le gustara el imbécil, su divertida tranquilidad siempre presente mientras que hablaba con Sam. 

Frunciendo los labios, Dean se dio la vuelta y vio a Loki DuVal*, quien aparentemente lo había estado observando. Dean articuló, 

—¿Qué? 

Loki se encogió de hombros, sus ojos azul verdosos afilados y evaluadores. 

Dean desvió la mirada. Las personas exitosas como Loki DuVal siempre lo hacían sentir incómodo. Loki tenía prácticamente la misma edad que él, pero era un millonario, ex estrella del fútbol y dueño de su propia línea de moda. Dean siempre se sentía tan jodidamente insuficiente en su presencia que ni siquiera era gracioso. 

Su desagrado por Loki DuVal, no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que Castiel solía estar metido con él. Dean no sentía ninguna enemistad por las citas de Castiel. Nunca había intentado competir con ellos. No había nada por lo que competir: era el mejor amigo que ponía los ojos en blanco y molestaba a Castiel con sus fugaces insultos y su incapacidad para comprometerse con nadie. 

Pero ahora se sentía desequilibrado. Intentó asumir el papel del mejor amigo de larga data, pero no encajaba, como si lo hubiera superado sin siquiera darse cuenta. 

—Puedes irte si quieres, lo sabes. 

Dean se estremeció y volteó la cabeza. Forzó una sonrisa cuando encontró a Magnus de pie allí, sosteniendo una cerveza. 

—¡El cumpleañero! —pasó su mano por el perfecto cabello de Magnus, ganándose una mirada muy poco impresionada de él. 

—Lo digo en serio —dijo Magnus—. Parece que prefieres estar en otro lugar. No me ofenderé si decides abandonar nuestra aburrida fiesta familiar. Aunque Castiel podría hacerlo. 

Dean miró a Castiel, pero él todavía parecía absorto en su conversación con Sam. 

—Cierto. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi llegada — Estaba muy orgulloso de lo indiferente y casual que logró sonar. 

Magnus resopló. 

—Sí, seguro. Sabes lo raro que es contigo. 

Dean lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿Raro? No seas tonto. 

—Vamos, siempre ha sido raro contigo. 

—¿De qué forma? —Dean preguntó, en contra de su mejor juicio. 

Magnus miró a Castiel y Sam. 

—Como, el hecho de que nunca ha salido con un rubio en su vida. Ha habido, como, quince tipos que se molestó en presentarnos a lo largo de los años, y todos eran morochos. 

Dean se humedeció los labios resecos, sin saber hacia dónde iba Magnus. 

—Él tiene un tipo. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros. 

—Tal vez —dijo, pero no parecía convencido. Le sonrió torcidamente a Dean—. Sabes, ser el bebé de la familia tiene sus ventajas: escuchas y notas a lo que los “adultos” permanecen ciegos. Estoy bastante seguro de que incluso Castiel cree que tiene un tipo. Y tal vez lo haga —Se encogió de hombros otra vez—. Nuestro subconsciente puede ser así de divertido. A él siempre le ha disgustado todo el cliché de gay-suspirando-por-su-mejor-amigo-hétero. 

Dean abrió la boca y la cerró. Magnus no sabía de qué estaba hablando. Castiel no... Castiel nunca había sido raro con él, al menos no hasta hace poco. La mera idea de que Dean influyera de alguna manera en la elección de los novios de Castiel era ridícula. Completamente risible. Eran sólo amigos. Habían sido amigos. Castiel nunca lo había visto como algo más que a un amigo, hasta que Dean obligó a Castiel a verlo como un amigo de folladas. 

—Estás equivocado —logró decir Dean al fin—. No podrías estar más equivocado. 

Magnus se encogió de hombros, ya mirando distraídamente su teléfono. 

—¿Quieres apostar cuánto tiempo durará el nuevo tipo antes de que Castiel encuentre alguna falla en él y lo abandone? Una semana, dos semanas como máximo. 

—Creo que ya llevan juntos un mes —dijo Dean. 

—¿En serio? —dijo Magnus, tocando algo en su teléfono—. Nos enteramos de la existencia de este tipo hace una hora. 

Dean parpadeó. 

—Vete a casa si estás aburrido, Dean —Magnus se alejó. 

Dean vaciló. Él quería irse, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía paranoico de que si se iba, Castiel llevaría a Sam arriba y... 

—Ugh —gruñó Dean, frustrado consigo mismo. Estaba siendo ridículo. Su presencia no detendría a Castiel de llevar a Sam arriba o besarlo delante de todos, para el caso. Dean no era nadie. Bueno, no nadie, pero... 

Frunciendo los labios, Dean lanzó otra mirada a Castiel y frunció el ceño cuando vio que Sam estaba apoyado en el espacio personal de Castiel. Castiel no lo estaba alentando, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones oscuros, pero tampoco se estaba apartando. Dean quería, quería, joder, quería gritar de frustración. 

Se suponía que no debería sentirse así, maldición. Castiel era su mejor amigo. Su mejor y muy masculino amigo. ¿Qué estaba mal con él? 

La mirada de Castiel se desvió repentinamente hacia Dean, por lo que sintió como la primera vez esa noche. La expresión de Castiel era extraña. Parecía... ¿molesto? ¿Con quién? Dean estaba parado allí, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos. 

Confundido, Dean miró a Castiel más de cerca. 

Castiel parecía prestarle mucha atención a Sam, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Dean y su mirada se oscurecía, su mandíbula se apretaba de esa forma claramente irritada. Dean estaba completamente confundido. ¿Con quién estaba irritado Castiel? ¿Con Dean? ¿Consigo mismo? 

¿Tal vez Castiel estaba irritado porque Dean no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo por hacerse amigo de su cita? 

Dean frunció el ceño. Para ser totalmente honesto, no tenía ganas de hacer ningún esfuerzo por hacerse amigo de ese pequeño imbécil. 

Pero tal vez debería. Si Castiel iba en serio con Sam, querría que su mejor amigo se llevara bien con su novio, ¿verdad? 

Ignorando la sensación fea y tensa en sus entrañas, Dean se dirigió lentamente hacia Castiel y Sam. 

—Ey —dijo Castiel cuando se acercó a ellos. Algo cambió en su expresión antes de pasar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Dean. El gesto fue tan amigable y casual que no tenía por qué hacer que Dean fuera tan consciente de él. Dean respiró superficialmente el familiar aroma de la loción para después de afeitarse de Castiel y trató de fingir que no tenía ganas de empujar su cara contra la garganta de Castiel y respirar. 

—Sam, Dean —dijo Castiel—. No creo que hayan sido presentados oficialmente todavía. 

—Encantado de conocerte —dijo Sam, apenas mirando a Dean. Sus ojos estaban solo en Castiel. Estaba prácticamente babeando. Era repugnante. 

Dean murmuró algo superficial, tratando de reprimir el ridículo impulso de decirle a ese imbécil que dejara de comerse a Castiel. 

—No me dijiste que ibas a venir —dijo Castiel a la ligera, la imagen de un mejor amigo y nada más. Parecía distraído, ya mirando a Sam. 

Y a la mierda, Dean estaba harto de esto, harto del acto de Castiel Jekyll y Castiel Hyde. Allí, rodeado por la extensa familia de Castiel, sus amigos y Sam, Dean repentinamente quería una prueba de que el Castiel que había estado enterrado en él casi toda la noche de ayer, el Castiel que lo había llamado cariño y le susurró cosas sucias en el oído, no era solo un producto de su imaginación. 

Así que, por primera vez, Dean optó por apoyarse en el costado de Castiel, convirtiendo al casual medio abrazo de colegas en una demostración pública de afecto poco común, prácticamente acurrucándose en su costado. 

Sintió que los músculos de Castiel se tensaban un poco, pero la cara de Castiel no revelaba nada. Le lanzó una mirada extraña a Dean y levantó sus oscuras cejas un poco. Dean sintió que se sonrojaba, pero no se apartó. 

Castiel lo estudió por un largo momento, su expresión vagamente enojada, a pesar de que el brazo alrededor de Dean se apretó, acercándolo más al costado de Castiel. 

Dean no debería sentirse tan contento con eso, pero lo hacía. No pudo evitar mirar a Sam, sintiendo una oleada de satisfacción cuando vio que Sam definitivamente había notado lo cerca que estaban. No podía leer la expresión de Sam demasiado bien, pero el imbécil ya no se veía tan alegre. 

—¿Dónde está el baño, Castiel? —dijo Sam, dándole a Castiel una especie de mirada significativa, de la cual Castiel no pareció darse cuenta por estar todavía mirando a Dean. —Por el pasillo a la izquierda —respondió Dean. 

Sam lo fulminó con la mirada. 

Dean le devolvió la mirada. ¿Qué? ¡Él solo estaba siendo útil! 

Sam se marchó. 

—Te ves terriblemente satisfecho contigo mismo —dijo Castiel. 

Dean miró a cualquier parte menos a él. 

—¿Lo estás jodiendo? —dijo antes de que pudiera detenerse. Era algo que había querido preguntar por años pero no lo había hecho, realmente no quería escuchar la respuesta de Castiel. 

Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada por alguna razón. 

—No. 

Dean sintió que el nudo en su estómago se aflojaba un poco. 

—Hemos estado saliendo casualmente hasta ahora — dijo Castiel—. Pero eso podría cambiar. Está buscando una relación seria. 

—¿Sabe de mí? Que somos… 

—¿Folla-amigos? —Castiel suministró por él. 

Dean no estaba seguro de que le gustara la palabra, algo acerca de la forma en que Castiel lo dijo se sentías incorrecto, pero asintió. 

—No hay razón para que sepa de ti, ¿verdad? —dijo Castiel—. Solo sabe que él y yo no somos exclusivos todavía. 

¿Todavía? 

—¿Lo besas? —dijo Dean antes de que pudiera detenerse. 

Castiel pareció tan sorprendido por la pregunta como lo estaba Dean. No necesitaba decir: ¿Qué te importa? Para que Dean lo leyera en su cara. 

Dean bajó la mirada. 

—Sólo curiosidad. 

—¿Curiosidad? —dijo Castiel, muy suavemente—. Pensé que lo único que te importaba era en dónde ponía mi polla 

Dean frunció el ceño. 

—Creo que no deberías besarlo. ¿Y si tiene herpes? No quiero contraer herpes. 

La expresión de Castiel se volvió herida. 

—Eres jodidamente increíble. Averigua qué demonios está pasando en tu cabeza. Pareces confundido —Se separó de Dean y se volvió, hacia donde Sam se había ido. 

Dean lo agarró del brazo. 

—¡Pero es una preocupación legítima! —Balbuceó, sintiéndose desesperado y posesivo, y odiándolo. ¿Qué demonios estaba mal con él? ¿En qué lo había convertido Castiel? —¡Se ve poco saludable! ¿No crees que se ve poco saludable? 

Un músculo se crispó en la mandíbula de Castiel. 

—Escucha, Dean —dijo, bajando la voz—. Me sigues diciendo que eres un tipo heterosexual. Bien por ti, pero yo soy un hombre gay. No quieres nada de mí además de mi polla. Estoy bien con eso, más o menos, pero también necesito cosas que no puedes darme. Cosas que tendré que conseguir con alguien más. Somos amigos que ocasionalmente tenemos sexo, nada más. No te metas con mi cabeza, ¿bien? 

—Pero te dejo besarme —dijo Dean, frunciendo el ceño confundido—. ¿Qué más podrías querer? 

Castiel se echó a reír. 

—¿Qué más podría querer? —negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica—. Gracias por aguantar mis besos. Eso es un sacrificio para ti —soltó el brazo de Dean y volvió a su cita. Sam sonrió a Castiel y dijo algo, sus dedos acariciando el bíceps de Castiel. 

Algo apretado y feo explotó en la boca del estómago de Dean. Se sintió... se sintió enojado, molesto y enojado sin razón alguna. 

Averigua qué demonios está pasando en tu cabeza. 

Pareces confundido. 

Dean suspiró, tratando de darle sentido a sus emociones. Castiel tenía razón. Esto no era normal. Estaba... se estaba comportando muy raro últimamente. Junto con su reciente e inquietante comprensión de que se sentía sexualmente atraído por su mejor amigo, esta posesividad era solo otro síntoma del problema. El problema era que parecía haber desarrollado una... afición por todas las cosas gay que Castiel le había hecho. 

¿Una afición? Una voz susurró sardónicamente en el fondo de su mente. Voracidad sería un término más apropiado. 

Dean frunció el ceño, sonrojándose. Entonces, ¿qué significa? ¿Ahora era gay? 

La idea era... inquietante. Como que, Dean no tenía nada en contra de los gays. Él solo... simplemente, no podía ser uno. De todas formas, él no se sentía gay. Su mirada aún gravitaba naturalmente hacia las mujeres hermosas... y a Castiel. Parecía como que solo había desarrollado un cierto algo por Castiel. Probablemente era natural, considerando que Dean amaba a su mejor amigo, así que era totalmente natural que sus afectos platónicos, junto con todo el sexo caliente que habían estado teniendo, crearan algún tipo de cosa tipo pseudo-enamoramiento. Debería pasársele lo suficientemente pronto, ¿verdad? 

Eso no quería decir que fuera gay. 

Aliviado de encontrar finalmente una explicación para todos los sentimientos extraños dentro de él, Dean se dirigió hacia Castiel y Sam, decidido a ser un mejor amigo y reprimir su intenso disgusto por el chico. No fue culpa de Sam que Dean hubiera desarrollado un pseudo-enamoramiento por Castiel. Dean iba a demostrarle a Castiel que podía dejar de actuar totalmente como un posesivo bicho raro. 

Así que cuando Dean llegó a la pareja, dijo con su mejor voz: 

—¿Encontraste el baño? 

Sam finalmente dejó de mirar a Castiel y miró hacia  
Dean. 

—Sí —dijo con frialdad. 

Dean le dio su sonrisa más brillante y se deslizó entre él y Castiel. Podía sentir la intensa mirada de Castiel en su nuca, pero la ignoró, enfocando su atención en Sam. Dean quería ser amable con el chico, pero se quedó en blanco cuando trataba de pensar en algo amistoso que decir. 

—Yo... ¿ves fútbol? —dijo al fin. 

—En realidad, no —dijo Sam con frialdad, mirando a Dean como si pensara que fuera estúpido. 

Ignorando la punzada de inseguridad, Dean dijo alegremente: 

—Castiel me contó todo sobre ti, pero creo que necesitamos conocernos mejor y convertirnos en amigos si tú y Castiel van a ser algo —Las palabras lo hicieron querer vomitar, pero Dean forzó una sonrisa amistosa. 

—Amigos —repitió Sam, su voz mezclada con escepticismo y sus bonitos ojos expresando sus dudas sobre que él y Dean tuvieran algo en común. 

Había algo vagamente ofensivo en esa mirada, pero Dean estaba decidido a ignorarlo. Tenía una piel bastante gruesa y estaba tratando de demostrar un punto aquí. 

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la mano de Castiel le apretó el hombro, el toque vagamente tranquilizador. 

—Dean ha sido mi mejor amigo por mucho tiempo — dijo Castiel, su voz seria, moviendo a Dean más cerca de su lado. Dean se encontró relajándose en el cuerpo de Castiel, los últimos remanentes de su incomodidad desaparecieron—. Puede ser un poco idiota, pero tiene buenas intenciones, y bajo todo ese pavoneo de pavo real, es realmente un buen tipo. 

—Oye —dijo Dean con una mueca, mirando a Castiel—. ¡Yo no soy un pavo real! 

Castiel le sonrió torcidamente, sus ojos brillaban con diversión y afecto. 

—Al menos los pavos reales son bonitos. 

Para la mortificación de Dean, se sintió un poco halagado. Jodido infierno, esta cosa del pseudoenamoramiento era jodidamente horrible. 

Alguien se aclaró la garganta y Dean apartó la mirada de Castiel. 

Sam tenía sus labios fruncidos. 

—Creo que me iré a casa, Castiel —dijo, con voz bastante fría. 

Castiel le dio una mirada igualmente fría. 

—¿Quieres un aventón? 

Sam sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la cabeza bien alta. 

Bueno, eso fue incómodo, pensó Dean, pero no pudo forzarse a que le importara demasiado. Había algo sobre estar metido contra el costado de Castiel que lo hacía sentirse mareado por dentro. Era absolutamente repugnante, pero Dean no podía apartarse. 

Sólo por un momento, se dijo, apoyándose en Castiel. 

Castiel arqueó un poco las cejas. 

—Estás muy táctil hoy. 

Dean sintió su rostro arder. 

—Cállate —murmuró, obligándose a alejarse. 

Pero el brazo de Castiel a su alrededor no se movió y Dean se rindió después de un esfuerzo simbólico. 

—Aprecio que hayas hecho el esfuerzo de entablar amistad con Sam —dijo Castiel, su rostro cuidadosamente neutral. Su discusión claramente no fue olvidada. 

Dean resopló. 

—Bueno, él no pareció apreciarlo. Me miró como si fuera un molesto insecto a sus pies. Aunque tengo que felicitar al chico por su capacidad para mirar así a alguien mucho mas guapo que él.

Los labios de Castiel se fruncieron. 

—No lo culpo. Me llamaste bonito delante de él —dijo Dean con una sonrisa torcida—. Probablemente adivinó que estamos follando. 

Los ojos de Castiel permanecieron fríos. 

—Eso es irrelevante. Él y yo tuvimos algunas citas casuales. No nos debemos nada. 

—Odio decírtelo, pero parece estar en desacuerdo —dijo Dean. Él podría entender totalmente la perspectiva del chico. 

Castiel se encogió de hombros. 

—Eso es sobre él. Nunca hice promesas. 

Dean resopló. 

—Puedes ser un gilipollas a veces. Engañas a la gente para que piensen que eres agradable, pero en realidad eres un gilipollas total. 

—Soy amable con las personas que lo merecen —dijo Castiel, su voz inesperadamente dura—. Él fue un imbécil contigo cuando trataste de ser amable con él. Pensé que era mejor persona que eso. 

Volviendo la mirada, Dean frunció el ceño. Pensó que Castiel estaba siendo un poco injusto con el chico. 

Le hizo pensar en las palabras de Magnus. ¿Quieres apostar cuánto tiempo durará el nuevo tipo antes de que Castiel encuentre alguna falla en él y lo abandone? 

¿Podría Magnus estar en lo cierto? ¿Castiel siempre había sido así y Dean no se había dado cuenta? Para alguien que decía estar buscando una relación seria, Castiel no hizo ningún esfuerzo por comprender a ninguno de los tipos con los que había salido. Era raro. En la experiencia de Dean, Castiel era genial para empatizar. Leía a Dean como un libro, siempre en sintonía con su estado de ánimo: como hace unos minutos, cuando Castiel sintió su vergüenza e inseguridad, inmediatamente intervino, protector. Era extraño que Castiel no mostrara nada de esa empatía hacia las personas con las que realmente estaba saliendo. 

—Estaba celoso —dijo Dean—. Lo entiendo. 

Podía sentir los ojos de Castiel en su rostro. 

—¿Qué? 

Dean vaciló. A la mierda, Castiel seguía siendo su mejor amigo. Si no podía ser honesto con su mejor amigo, ¿con quién podría ser honesto? 

Dean se encontró con la mirada de Castiel. 

—También me sentí celoso. 

Algo cambió en los ojos de Castiel, aunque su expresión permaneció cautelosa. 

—¿Celoso? 

Dean se humedeció los labios. 

—Solo... parece que he desarrollado cierto algo por ti — dijo con una risita que sonó dolorosamente incómoda incluso para sus oídos—. Como que, estoy seguro de que es solo un efecto secundario de todo el gran sexo, estoy seguro de que pasará, sabes que soy heterosexual, pero yo solo — Se encogió de hombros, mirando a Castiel sin poder hacer nada—… Lo siento. Sé que dijiste que no jodiera con tu cabeza, pero estoy tan confundido, Castiel. 

Castiel suspiró. 

—Dean —Se inclinó y besó la comisura de su boca. Probablemente estaba destinado a ser un beso amistoso y reconfortante, excepto que Dean arruinó totalmente las buenas intenciones de Castiel al temblar y separar sus labios con entusiasmo. 

Podía sentir la sorpresa de Castiel, pero igual lo complació, lo besó de verdad y su mano se enterró en el cabello de Dean. Dean suspiró de felicidad cuando la lengua de Castiel se deslizó dentro de su boca, el rastrojo de Castiel rasguñó su barbilla y lo hizo temblar. Chupó la lengua de Castiel con avidez, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Castiel y tratando de acercarlo más, empujarlo hacia dentro. Parecía que habían pasado meses desde la última vez que se habían besado, no un día. Estaba tan hambriento por esto que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. 

Alguien silbó. 

—Consigan una habitación. Hay niños aquí. 

—Vamos —dijo Castiel con voz ronca, sacándolo de la sala llena de gente. 

Dean ni siquiera podía convencerse de la escena que probablemente habían causado. En el momento en que llegaron a la habitación de Castiel, empujó a Castiel contra la puerta, presionando besos por toda su garganta, las manos vagando debajo de su camisa, necesitando tocar piel. Mío. Esto es mío, tú eres mío, mío, mío, mío. Casi le arrancó la camisa a Castiel, los botones volaron por todas partes, y le salpicó el amplio pecho con besos, inhalando con avidez. Joder, olía y se sentía tan bien. Dean no podía esperar a estar desnudo debajo de él. 

Desabrochó la bragueta de Castiel y sacó su dura polla, gruesa, larga y deliciosa. Dean se arrodilló y la tragó con avidez, haciendo que Castiel gimiera sobre él. Dean siempre había pensado que las mujeres lo fingían cuando gemían alrededor de su polla. Ahora parecía que no podía dejar de hacer ruidos de felicidad mientras que chupaba la de Castiel, con su propia polla dura y goteando en sus jeans. 

—Te ves muy sexy con mi polla en tu boca —Los dedos de Castiel acariciaron el cabello de Dean, sus sensibles orejas, haciendo que su cabeza girara—. Tan jodidamente ansioso por ello. Un talento natural... tan puta por ello. ¿Estás mojada por chuparme, cariño? 

Dean gimió alrededor de la polla, su propia polla se contrajo. 

—Mírate —dijo Castiel, acariciando su mejilla (su propia polla en la boca de Dean) y mirando a Dean con ojos oscuros y vidriosos—. Joder, quiero venirme en tu cara. ¿Puedo hacer eso, cariño?  
Dean frunció el ceño pero asintió. Se sintió un poco decepcionado de no tener a Castiel dentro de él, pero esto también era caliente, de una humillante manera. 

—No te preocupes —dijo Castiel, masturbándose sobre la cara de Dean—. Voy a comerte tan bien, te chuparé el clítoris por horas hasta que supliques mi polla. 

Dean se estremeció, separando sus labios cuando chorros gruesos de Castiel llegaron a su cara. 

Después de unos minutos, Castiel cumplió su promesa. Acostó a Dean en su cama y le chupó la polla por lo que pareció una eternidad, todo el tiempo tocando y estirando su coño para su polla. 

Castiel estaba duro de nuevo cuando Dean comenzó a rogar, follando la cara de Castiel, los sonidos dejaron su boca en un largo y continuo gemido. 

—Porfavorporfavorporfavor… necesito... 

Castiel lo puso boca abajo y empujó dentro de él en un solo y poderoso embiste, su aliento inestable contra la oreja de Dean, su cuerpo pesado encima de él. Dean gimió, absolutamente amando la sensación. No sabía cómo había vivido sin ello. 

—Estás muy apretado —Castiel lo interrumpió, moviéndose en él lentamente, su agarre golpeando las caderas de Dean—. ¿Cómo puede una puta de polla estar tan apretada? 

Gimiendo entre sus brazos cruzados, Dean arqueó la espalda y empujó contra la polla de Castiel. Maldita sea. No había mejor sensación en el mundo. 

—Tan hambriento de esto —Los embistes de Castiel se volvieron cortos, su polla apuñaló la próstata de Dean una y otra vez—. Apuesto a que harías cualquier cosa por mi polla.  
Dean no podía hablar, su cuerpo se sacudía ante cada empuje de Castiel. 

—Todo el mundo en la planta baja sabe lo que estamos haciendo —dijo Castiel, envolviendo su mano alrededor de la polla de Dean y masturbándolo—. Incluso si no adivinaran que nos fuimos a follar, probablemente puedan escuchar los sonidos que estás haciendo mientras tomas mi polla. Puta. 

Dean gimió, una nueva oleada de excitación lo golpeó con fuerza. El hecho de que todos los que estaban abajo supieran no debería haberlo excitado tanto… debería haberle provocado pánico en lugar de hacer que le dolieran las bolas y la polla por la excitación. Estaba tan cerca... 

Castiel hundió el rostro en su nuca, respirando con dificultad, su polla entrando y saliendo del coño de Dean. —Apuesto a que, si escuchan bien, oirán lo mojada que estás alrededor de mi polla. 

Dean llegó, su orgasmo tan violento e intenso que sus ojos se humedecieron. Se sintió irse, sintiéndose absolutamente agotado. 

El último pensamiento que tuvo antes de dormirse fue, Nunca podré vivir sin esto. 

Sin él.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

Dean generalmente odiaba las mañanas. 

No era una persona mañanera para nada. 

Pero esta mañana era muy agradable, decidió adormilado, empujando su cara contra su cálida y agradable almohada que olía ridículamente bien. 

Alguien le acarició la cabeza, sus dedos rozaron agradablemente su cuero cabelludo. 

—Ya son casi las diez, Dean. Despierta. 

—No —murmuró Dean. 

Una risa suave. 

—Entonces al menos déjame ir. 

Dean frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos con aire soñoliento. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando un amplio y firme pecho, que aparentemente había estado usando como almohada. 

Dean parpadeó, pensó por un momento, y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos. Habría mucho tiempo para sentirse extraño más tarde. Ahora se sentía demasiado bien y con sueño como para sentir mucho de cualquier otra cosa. 

—Dean. 

—Vete, Castiel —murmuró Dean. 

—Es un poco difícil cuando estás tirado sobre mí —dijo Castiel, su voz extremadamente seca. 

Dean suspiró, y luego levantó un poco la cabeza. Miró adormilado a Castiel, que lo miraba un poquito divertido. 

—No sabía que eras un mimoso —dijo Castiel con una sonrisa—. No podía respirar cuando me desperté. 

Dean quería sacarle el dedo, pero sería un esfuerzo demasiado grande, y Dean se sentía ridículamente distraído por toda la piel cálida y blanca y peluda en la cama. 

Dean gimió y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el pecho de Castiel. Joder, esto era horrible. Horrible. Una parte de él había esperado que su estúpido pseudo-enamoramiento desapareciera después de que se hubiera complacido un poco, pero al parecer no. En todo caso, parecía ser peor. 

—¿Qué es? —dijo Castiel, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Dean. 

Dean casi gimió. El toque de Castiel se sentía tan bien, pero realmente no estaba ayudando a la situación. 

—Me siento como una colegiala enamorada —se quejó Dean. 

Los dedos de Castiel se detuvieron en su cabello. 

—Dean —dijo, su voz un poco apagada. Tensa. Vacilante. 

—No digas nada —dijo Dean—. Lo sé. Sé que estoy jodiéndolo todo. Estoy intentándolo, ¿de acuerdo? Como que, no quiero sentirme así por ti. Estoy seguro de que superaré esta estúpida mierda pronto. No quiero arruinarlo todo —Esta mierda es más fuerte que yo. 

Hubo un rato de silencio. 

Finalmente, Castiel quitó la mano del cabello de Dean y dijo: 

—Está bien. 

No fue rudo, pero tampoco fue particularmente amable, ya que se separó de Dean y salió de la cama. 

Dean observó impotente la forma en que los músculos de la espalda de Castiel se movían bajo su piel y rápidamente desvió su mirada antes de que Castiel se diera la vuelta. 

—Vamos, levántate —dijo Castiel, alcanzando su ropa y luego arrojándola hacia Dean—. Ya es bastante tarde. 

Dean lo miró con atención, pero Castiel parecía completamente tranquilo. No parecía enojado con él. Dean debió haber imaginado la repentina tensión en el aire. 

Relajándose, Dean buscó su ropa. Se sentía bastante dolorido, pero era un buen dolor que le recordaba el fantástico sexo que habían tenido. Su piel aún se sentía algo cruda y demasiado sensible, pero a Dean tampoco le importaba. 

Lo único que le molestaba era el hecho de que realmente quería un beso de buenos días. O dos.   
O tres. 

* * * 

—Entonces, ¿están juntos? —Fue lo primero que dijo Loki cuando apareció en la cocina, recién salido de la ducha. 

—No —dijo Castiel. 

Dean se tragó su café y empujó su taza hacia Castiel, mirándolo suplicante. Castiel puso los ojos en blanco pero le sirvió otra taza de café. Sus rodillas se rozaron debajo de la mesa. Dean parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de reunir sus pensamientos. Esperaba que no se estuviera sonrojando. Ugh, esto era lo peor. Era como si fuera un adolescente otra vez, teniendo piel de gallina por el contacto más inocente. Este era su mejor amigo, por el amor de Dios. Solo su mejor amigo. 

—Hmm —dijo Loki, abriendo la nevera—. ¿Dónde está mi licuado de col rizada? 

Castiel resopló. 

—No puedo creer que casi me enamoré de alguien que bebe licuado de col rizada. Repugnante. 

Loki le sacó el dedo medio. 

—Tu hermano lo está. Y me está poniendo bajo una nueva dieta “saludable” —Loki hizo una mueca—. Aparentemente mis niveles de colesterol son tan altos que es una maravilla que todavía esté vivo. 

Dean se rió entre dientes. 

—Tú eres el que se casó con el hombre. 

Loki se encogió de hombros. 

—Sí, lo sé. Sin embargo, no me arrepiento. Folla como un sueño. 

—Demasiada información —dijo Castiel, dándole a Dean un pedazo de pan tostado. 

Dean se lo comió. 

—No novios, ¿eh? —dijo Loki, mirándolos sacudiendo las cejas. 

Castiel parecía muy absorto en hacer su propia tostada, así que Dean fue el que tuvo que responder esta vez. 

Dean reprimió el impulso de afirmar que solo eran amigos platónicos; sería ridículo, Loki probablemente los había visto besándose ayer, y Dean se había quedado toda la noche, y no habían estado exactamente callados. 

Dean se sonrojó ante esa idea y murmuró: 

—Somos mejores amigos —Hizo una pausa, antes de agregar vacilante: —Solo follamos. Somos amigos que follan. Algunas veces. Bueno, más como todos los días, pero sí. Amigos con beneficios. Es algo, ¿verdad? La gente lo hace todo el tiempo. 

Castiel no levantó los ojos de su tostada. 

Loki le dio a Castiel una larga mirada antes de mirar a Dean. 

—¿Estás poniéndote histérico por toda la cosa gay o algo así? Ya supéralo. 

Dean abrió la boca y luego la cerró. 

—Eso no es asunto tuyo, Loki —dijo Castiel, sin levantar la vista de su tostada—. No intimides a Dean. 

Loki hizo una mueca inocente. 

—¿Quién, yo? Nunca. Creo que, si parece un pato, nada como un pato y hace cuac cuac como un pato, es estúpido pretender que no es un pato. 

Ni Castiel ni Dean dijeron nada. 

Dean se quedó mirando su taza vacía, tratando de encontrar algo que decir, algo que no sonara como si estuviera en negación. Él no estaba en negación, maldita sea. Él y Castiel no eran así. Eran solo... Solo eran... 

La tensión se rompió recién cuando Thor entró en la cocina, se veía sudoroso y enrojecido. Debía haber estado en su carrera matutina. 

—Buenos días, dormilones —dijo, agachándose para darle a Loki un rápido beso antes de sacar jugo de naranja de la nevera y beberlo. 

Dean observó a Loki mientras que este último observaba con avidez la garganta de su esposo mientras que Thor tragaba la bebida. 

—Asqueroso —murmuró Dean a Castiel, quien solo resopló, claramente acostumbrado a eso. 

—Alguien debe haberse bebido el batido que hiciste para mí —dijo Loki, sin siquiera intentar molestarse por eso. 

Thor le sonrió y sacó un licuado de col rizada de la nevera más pequeña debajo del mostrador. 

—Aquí está, cariño. 

Loki parecía abatido. 

Dean se rió entre dientes y miró de ellos a Castiel, con la intención de compartir su diversión, pero no había ni rastro de sonrisa en la cara de Castiel. 

De hecho, la cara de Castiel estaba inexpresiva cuando tomó un sorbo de café, con los ojos duros, con ese familiar toque hostil en ellos. 

Dean lo miró, sin saber qué había causado el cambio. ¿Podría Castiel todavía estar interesado en Loki? ¿Podría estar celoso de su hermano? 

Dean frunció el ceño, disgustado enormemente por la idea y odiando lo mucho que le molestaba. Puaj. Esto era tan asqueroso. Los celos eran feos en general, pero ponerse celoso por el mejor amigo de uno era asqueroso y estúpido. 

Molesto por la forma en que se sentía con Castiel, Dean decidió que sería mejor que se fuera. 

Tratando de actuar de forma casual, Dean pateó a Castiel ligeramente debajo de la mesa. 

—Oye, tengo que irme. Acabo de recordar que el pub se está quedando sin suministros —No era una mentira, hablando estrictamente. 

Castiel asintió y lo siguió fuera de la cocina. Dean no estaba seguro de por qué; no era como si Dean no conociera la salida. Castiel normalmente no se molestaba en acompañarlo a la puerta. 

Dean, consciente de la presencia de Castiel detrás de él, se deslizó dentro de su chaqueta y se palpó los bolsillos para asegurarse de que no había olvidado su teléfono o sus llaves. 

—Um... cierto —dijo Dean, con una torpe media sonrisa, dándose la vuelta. Mierda, no tenía idea de lo que estaba mal con él. Nunca se había sentido tan incómodo e inseguro en su vida, sus músculos tensos y su estómago extraño y agitado. 

Castiel solo lo miró con la misma expresión indescifrable, sus hombros absolutamente relajados. Estúpido. 

También se veía tan jodidamente bien que Dean quería lamerlo. 

Haciendo una mueca interior, Dean dijo: 

—Me voy, entonces. 

—Dean —dijo Castiel cuando comenzó a darse la vuelta—. Sobre lo que dijo Loki... 

Dean se puso rígido, viéndolo con recelo. 

—Ignóralo —dijo Castiel, mirándolo a los ojos—. Actúa como si fuera fácil “superar la histeria por la cosa gay”. Nunca lo es, especialmente con tus pad… con antecedentes como los tuyos, y él no debería haber sido tan impulsivo con eso. No tiene derecho a presionarte para que hagas algo para lo que no estés preparado y puede que nunca lo estés. 

Dean sintió que su garganta se cerraba y tuvo que apartar la vista por un momento para recuperarse. 

—Gracias hombre. Yo... eres el mejor. 

Castiel le dio una sonrisa torcida, frotándose la mandíbula desaliñada con cansancio. 

—Sí, como sea —Le dio una palmada a Dean en la espalda, y todo fue muy masculino y muy parecido a un amigo. 

Así que por supuesto Dean tuvo que arruinarlo. 

Se abalanzó sobre Castiel y lo besó descuidadamente, enterrando su mano en el grueso pelo de Castiel que lo había estado volviendo loco durante la última hora. Empujó su lengua dentro de la boca de Castiel, suspirando un poco por el delicioso contraste entre la boca suave y húmeda de Castiel y la mandíbula áspera y sin afeitar. 

Después de un momento, Castiel finalmente respondió, su mano subió para acunar la cara de Dean y le devolvió el beso, profundo y duro. Dean se escuchó a sí mismo gemir y luego ya no recordó casi nada. 

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que Castiel rompiera el beso. Castiel se retiró, sus ojos oscuros, suaves e intensos. 

—Maldita sea, Dean —Sacudió la cabeza con una expresión herida y luego se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la cocina sin siquiera un adiós. 

Dean se recostó contra la pared, todo su cuerpo cantaba con placer, sus labios doloridos y su mente en completo pánico. 

Mierda. 

¿Qué estaba haciendo?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

Después de llegar al pub, Dean desapareció en la parte de atrás y comenzó a hacer las tareas que normalmente no le importaban: reponer los estantes, pero incluso un trabajo tan fácil y repetitivo resultó ser difícil ese día. 

No podía concentrarse en nada. Seguía atrapándose a sí mismo mirando hacia el espacio, su mente en otra parte.  
—¿Qué te pasa hoy, jefe? —dijo Jo. 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Dean medio la miró. 

—Nada. 

Ella resopló. 

—Si lo dices, jefe. 

Un día iba a despedirla por no tenerle respeto. Incluso su “jefe” era burlón, Dean estaba seguro de ello. No es que la culpara por burlarse secretamente de él. Probablemente también se burlaría de sí mismo si tuviera un perdedor como él por jefe. 

Jo enarcó las cejas con una sonrisa. 

—Pareces muy distraído hoy. Eso es todo lo que estoy diciendo —Sus palabras eran perfectamente normales, pero había pocas dudas sobre lo que ella estaba insinuando. 

Las mujeres daban miedo. ¿Cómo lo supo ella? 

Dean la miró con el ceño fruncido y dijo con su voz más autoritaria (que sospechaba que no era muy autoritaria), 

—Vuelve al trabajo, Jo. 

Rodando los ojos, Jo volvió al trabajo. 

Dean... Dean lo intentó. Todavía no podía concentrarse en una mierda. Seguía pensando en las cosas más estúpidas y ridículas, como la boca de Castiel, las manos de Castiel, la mirada oscura de Castiel y el cuerpo musculoso de Castiel encima de él. Seguía teniendo una erección al recordar todo el sexo que habían tenido la noche anterior, las cosas sucias que Castiel le susurró al oído mientras follaba con fuerza a Dean, su olor, la sensación de su rastrojo contra su piel, sus brazos alrededor de él... 

—Concéntrate —dijo Dean mientras dejaba caer otra lata debido a su estado distraído. Era un jodido desastre. Actuaba como una niña de quince años que había tenido su primera polla y ahora no podía tener suficiente. Esto era ridículo. Necesitaba enfocarse en su trabajo, no soñar despierto sobre las distintas partes del cuerpo de su mejor amigo. Realmente estaba actuando como una colegiala enamorada. Una colegiala muy cachonda y enamorada. 

Suficiente. 

Asintiendo resueltamente para sí mismo, Dean alcanzó otra caja. 

Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo Castiel. 

Dean gimió. Esto era realmente ridículo. Habían pasado dos horas y media desde que se había ido de la casa de los Odinson, por el amor de Dios. Actuaba como esas novias pegajosas que no podían vivir sin controlar a su novio cada hora. No es que Castiel fuera su novio, que era el punto. Castiel no era su novio, porque Dean no era gay. 

—Al menos dime si es buena, jefe —dijo Jo, sonriendo—. ¿La conozco? 

Dean la fulminó con la mirada. 

—Vuelve al trabajo. 

—Vamos, jefe, tengo curiosidad —dijo Jo—. Nunca te había visto así. 

—¿Así cómo? —Gruñó. 

Ella sonrió. 

—Con ojos todo soñadores. 

Para la mortificación de Dean, se sintió sonrojarse. 

—No tengo ojos soñadores. 

La sonrisa de Jo todavía estaba allí. 

—Entonces, ¿quién es ella? Vamos, tal vez pueda ayudarte. Yo también soy mujer. Te puedo dar la perspectiva de una mujer. 

Dean resopló y murmuró: 

—No necesito la perspectiva de una mujer. 

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lamentó profundamente sus palabras descuidadas. 

—Caray. ¿Estás en la luna por un tipo? 

—No estoy en la luna —gruñó Dean. 

Su sonrisa era tímida. 

—Pero es un tipo. Wow. Pensé que eras totalmente hétero. El tipo más hétero de todos los héteros. 

—No es gracioso —se quejó Dean, apartando la mirada. Se sentía... extrañamente no se asustó porque alguien más lo hubiera descubierto. Era raro. Esperaba que se estuviera volviendo loco, pero no sentía nada más que una leve molestia y vergüenza. Tal vez el hecho de que Jo fuera lesbiana lo hacía sentir más cómodo al hablar con ella. 

Por primera vez en todo el tiempo desde que la había conocido, Jo parecía totalmente seria cuando dijo: 

—Lo siento, tienes razón. ¿Estás bien? —Algo como incomodidad cruzó su cara—. Sé que tus padres son... conservadores. 

—Ellos no lo saben —dijo Dean—. No hay razón para que ellos sepan nada. Porque soy heterosexual —Odiaba lo defensivo que sonaba. 

Esperaba que lo llamara mentiroso, pero Jo solo le dirigió una larga y comprensiva mirada. 

—Pero te gusta otro chico —dijo ella. 

Frunciendo los labios, Dean se encogió de hombros. 

—Es... es, complicado. 

—Siempre lo es. 

Cuando ella no dijo nada más, Dean vaciló. Quería hablar con alguien, averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando, y casi no podía hablar de esto con su mejor amigo. 

—Yo solo —Dean se pasó una mano por el pelo—… Es mi mejor amigo. Se suponía que fuera una follada entre amigos sin más importancia… se trataba de sacarme la calentura… ¡nunca se supuso que lo deseara a él! No sé cómo sucedió —Dean se desinfló, su cara se puso caliente— . Pero ahora pienso en él todo el maldito tiempo. 

Jo hizo un sonido pensativo, sus ojos oscuros con algo de curiosidad. 

—¿Es tu primer hombre? 

—Um, sí. Obviamente. 

—¿Tal vez deberías intentar dormir con otro hombre? Podría ayudarte a decidir si quieres a ese tipo en particular, o solo al sexo. 

Dean no pudo detener la mueca instintiva, ante la idea de tener sexo gay con otro hombre. 

—Ya lo intenté —dijo rígidamente—. Me escapé a último momento —Sin mencionar que no se había sentido atraído por Lucifer en lo más mínimo; todo lo que había querido era ser follado y ni siquiera pudo lograrlo. 

Dean se mordió el interior de su mejilla, evitando su mirada. 

—Y estoy bastante seguro de que lo quiero, no solo a su polla —Era imposible negarlo después de haber pasado las últimas horas pensando en la boca de Castiel sobre la suya. Dean hizo una mueca—. No sé qué diablos está mal conmigo. Me gustan las mujeres. Amo todo acerca de ellas. No soy gay. 

Jo suspiró. 

—Dean. Mírame. 

Lo hizo, a regañadientes. 

La expresión de Jo era tensa, sus ojos brillaban. 

—Yo también jugueteaba con mi mejor amiga cuando tenía diecisiete años —dijo en voz baja—. Ella fue mi primera vez, y yo... desarrollé sentimientos por ella, pero ella era heterosexual. No era serio para ella… al menos yo asumí que no lo era. Me convencí a mí misma de que tampoco era serio para mí. Así que no dije nada. Fingí que sólo era un jugueteo sin mayor importancia, que yo también era heterosexual —Su sonrisa era amplia, pero había algo infinitamente triste y frágil sobre ella—. Unos años más tarde, fui la dama de honor en su boda. Regresé a casa de su boda y miré mi departamento vacío y —La voz de Jo vaciló y apartó la mirada—… Deseé poder volver el tiempo atrás —dijo con voz ronca—. Desearía no haber sido tan cobarde. Tal vez si no lo hubiera sido, hubiéramos podido estar juntas. O tal vez no lo estaríamos, pero al menos yo no habría seguido pensando en qué pasaría sí y en los quizás, y bebido mi peso en vodka el día de su boda. 

Dean sintió que algo pesado y desagradable se asentaba en su estómago. 

—Lo siento. 

Ella sonrió sin diversión. 

—Sí. Solo... No repitas mis errores. Sé que da miedo, sé que es difícil aceptar lo que eres, pero hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él no te esperará por siempre mientras que lo averiguas. Si te quedas en la negación, él va a seguir adelante. Eventualmente, se encontrará con alguien más y se enamorará. Si estás hablando de Castiel, los tipos como él no se quedan solteros por mucho tiempo. 

Dean se lamió los labios resecos, el nudo de ansiedad en su estómago empeorando por segundo. 

—Es... Entendiste mal —se las arregló a decir—. No está esperando a que yo me descubra. Él no me quiere así, de verdad. Ni siquiera soy su tipo. 

Jo se encogió de hombros. 

—Supuse que Charlie tampoco iba enserio conmigo. 

—¿Lo hacía? 

Girándose, ella se echó a reír. 

—Pero esa es la cosa. Ahora, nunca lo sabré. 

Dean la vio limpiar el mostrador con movimientos bruscos de sus manos y sintió una oleada de lástima. No saber a ciencia cierta era probablemente lo peor de la historia de Jo: ella no tuvo un cierre y fue incapaz de seguir adelante. Se preguntó si esa era la razón por la que Jo era tan terrible en las relaciones como él, levantando a una chica nueva cada pocas semanas, incapaz de comprometerse. 

Pensó en Castiel, lo imaginó enamorándose de un hombre gay, alguien que supiera lo que quería y que haría a Castiel feliz. Podría pasar con el tiempo. Jo tenía razón: un hombre tan atractivo y seguro como Castiel no iba a estar soltero por mucho tiempo. Castiel inevitablemente conocería a alguien. Los Odinson eran hombres de familia. Castiel podría tener problemas ahora, pero eventualmente iba a querer estabilidad, amor y familia. Sam, o alguien más, con gusto le daría a Castiel lo que quisiera. Y Dean... Dean probablemente sería el padrino, si Castiel no se cansara de él mucho antes. 

Algo caliente y feo llenaba el pecho de Dean, su boca sabía a ácido. Se sentía enfermo. 

—Estoy bien con mi sexualidad ahora —dijo Jo, sin darse la vuelta. Su voz no se parecía en nada a su sarcástica normal—. Pero no puedes retroceder el tiempo — Ella se rió entre dientes—. Lo último que supe es que ella tenía dos hijos. 

Dean sintió como si alguien hubiera depositado una tonelada de plomo en su estómago. De repente, quería a Castiel. Mal. 

Quería escuchar su voz. Ahora. 

Dean se dirigió a la puerta trasera. 

Una vez afuera, respiró el aire fresco con avidez, pero no hizo nada para calmar el pánico en su pecho. 

Sacó su móvil. 

Castiel respondió en el segundo timbre. 

—¿Dean? 

Dean cerró los ojos, recostándose contra la puerta. No sabía cuándo la voz baja de Castiel había empezado a hacerle sentir cálido y mareado por dentro. Solo escucharlo lo hizo sentir instantáneamente mejor. Más seguro. 

—Oye. ¿Sigues en casa de Thor? 

—Sí. ¿Por qué? 

Dean se mordió el labio, sin estar seguro de con quién estaba hablando: su mejor amigo Castiel o su amante Castiel. La peor parte era que Dean no estaba seguro de a cuál de ellos quería ahora. Quería la aceptación y el afecto fáciles de su mejor amigo, pero también quería... otras cosas. Joder, él era un desastre.  
—Te necesito —dijo Dean, y luego rápidamente se sonrojó—. Quiero decir que necesito verte. 

Había silencio en la línea. 

Finalmente, Castiel dijo: 

—Me viste hace unas horas —dijo. Sonaba precavido—. ¿Pasó algo? 

Dean se mordió la punta de la lengua. 

—¿Y si dijera que solo quiero verte? —dijo—. ¿Sin ninguna otra razón en absoluto? 

Hubo otro silencio antes de que escuchara a Castiel jurar. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Dean? —Castiel dijo. 

¿Parecía enojado? 

Dean se pasó una mano por el pelo, su estómago en nudos. 

—No lo sé —admitió, en voz baja—. Lo siento, yo solo — Él forzó una carcajada—…Olvídalo. Es estúpido. Estoy siendo estúpido. No sé lo que estaba pensando... 

—Dean —dijo Castiel—. ¿Estás en el pub? 

—Sí. 

—Estaré allí en media hora —dijo Castiel y colgó. 

Dean no se molestó en entrar, aunque hacía frío afuera. Esperó, recostándose contra la fría pared y pensando en lo que iba a decirle a Castiel. 

No tenía ni idea. ¿Debería intentar jugarla bien y actuar como amigos? Pero algo dentro de él se encogió ante la idea. No quería un amigo en este momento. Quería... quería saber que no estaba solo en esto, que no era solo él. Castiel era tan difícil de leer. Dean no sabía lo que pasaba por su mente. ¿Todavía veía a Dean como su amigo? Dean no estaba seguro. 

Joder, el simple hecho de estar tan nervioso por si a Castiel le gustaba de esa manera lo estaba haciendo actuar extraño. Esto era ridículo. Estaba siendo ridículo. Eran hombres, no niñas. ¿Por qué tuvo que hacer las cosas tan incomodas? ¿Por qué no podía estar satisfecho con correrse sin complicar innecesariamente todo? ¿Luego querría tomar a Castiel de la mano 

Dean imaginó los largos y fuertes dedos de Castiel entrelazados con los suyos, y se sintió estupendamente cálido ante la idea. Puta mierda. Era un hombre. Se suponía que los hombres no querían cosas así, y definitivamente no con otros hombres. 

Sé que da miedo, sé que es difícil aceptar lo que eres, pero hazlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Él no te esperará por siempre mientras lo averiguas. 

No podía sacar de su mente las palabras de Jo. Francamente, lo asustaron. Aunque Castiel le había dicho que ignorara las palabras de Loki y que no se sintiera presionado a hacer lo que no estuviera preparado para hacer, la historia de Jo lo hizo sentir asustado e inseguro una vez más. 

¿Estaba en negación? 

¿Estaba siendo un cobarde? 

Dean pensó en esta mañana: lo bien que se había sentido al despertarse acurrucado contra Castiel, con los dedos de Castiel hurgando en su cabello, el olor de Castiel en su nariz y toda esa piel cálida y desnuda contra la suya. Se había sentido más allá de bien. Se había sentido... feliz. Tan malditamente feliz. Se había sentido como si perteneciera. Quería eso, más que nada. Dean lo quería. 

Dean volvió a sacar su teléfono y miró sus contactos. 

No pudo encontrar a su madre en sus llamadas recientes.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había hablado con ella? 

Finalmente, encontró su contacto y presionó Llamar. 

El teléfono sonó cuatro veces antes de que ella contestara. 

—¿Mamá? —gruñó. 

—¿Qué pasa, querido? —dijo ella, sonando distraída. 

—Yo… 

—¿Es urgente, Dean? Estoy bastante ocupada ahora. 

Dean se lamió los labios resecos.  
—Creo que podría ser bi. 

Había un silencio mortal en la línea. 

—¿Perdón? —dijo por fin. 

—Creo que soy bisexual —dijo, y se miró los zapatos mientras esperaba su reacción. Fue extraño cómo decirlo en voz alta se sentía mucho menos desalentador de lo que había esperado. Se sintió... casi aliviado. Estaba hecho. Incluso si ella lo odiara ahora, ya no había nada que temer. Estaba hecho. 

—Dean, no tengo tiempo para tus chistes tontos —dijo lacónicamente ella—. ¿Cuándo vas a crecer de una vez? 

Dean parpadeó, absolutamente sin palabras. Ella sabía que él no estaba bromeando. Tenía que hacerlo, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué estaba fingiendo que lo hacía? 

—Lo digo en serio, mamá —lo intentó, pero ella lo interrumpió. 

—Por supuesto que no —dijo ella—. Llámame cuando aprendas a ser un adulto responsable —Y ella colgó. 

Dean miró aturdido a su teléfono, antes de que una risa saliera de su garganta. 

Él rió y rió, hasta que algo en su pecho le dolió. 

—¿Dean? 

Levantó la vista y allí estaba Castiel, con su chaqueta de cuero oscura y un cigarrillo en la mano. 

Dean no sabía lo que estaría escrito en su rostro, pero Castiel frunció el ceño y se acercó. 

—Oye —dijo, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dean—. ¿Estás bien? 

Dean intentó sonreír, pero sospechó que había fallado. Debería parecer verdaderamente patético, porque el ceño de Castiel se profundizó. 

—¿Dean? 

Y a la mierda, tal vez era débil, tal vez no era varonil, pero todo lo que quería en ese momento era estar en los brazos de Castiel. Casi se cayó contra Castiel, enterrando su rostro en su cuello y bebiendo su aroma familiar como un hombre que se ahoga respirando aire. 

Después de un momento, los brazos de Castiel lo rodearon y lo apretaron con fuerza. 

—¿Qué pasa, Dean? —dijo. Cuando Dean no dijo nada, su voz se suavizó—. Cariño, háblame. Vamos, amor. 

Dean se estremeció, retorciéndose más cerca de él. Era la primera vez que Castiel usaba los apodos cariñosos fuera del sexo. Esta vez Castiel sonaba como si realmente los hubiera querido decir. 

—Mamá pensó que estaba bromeando —dijo Dean con una risotada. Sus ojos picaban, por lo que los presionó contra el hombro de Castiel—. Jodidamente bromeando. —¿Sobre qué? —dijo Castiel, pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Dean. 

—Le dije que era bi, y ella me dijo que creciera. 

Sintió a Castiel ponerse rígido contra él. 

—¿Le dijiste que eres bi? 

Dean asintió. 

Los dedos de Castiel reanudaron las caricias en su cabello, su otro brazo apretando alrededor de Dean. 

—Fuiste muy valiente —dijo—. Lo hiciste bien, amor. 

El interior de Dean se calentó ante el elogio y el cariño, pero negó con la cabeza. 

—Fue una pérdida de tiempo —murmuró—. Ella ni siquiera me tomó en serio. Nunca lo hacen. 

—Debido a que tienen una mente estrecha y son unos imbéciles arrogantes —dijo Castiel con tono áspero. 

Dean vaciló, dividido entre su lealtad a sus padres y la necesidad de estar de acuerdo con Castiel. 

—Ellos me aman. 

—Tal vez lo hagan —Había algo oscuro y agudo en la voz de Castiel, como si estuviera diciendo algo que había estado reprimiendo durante mucho tiempo—. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quieren controlar tu vida. Te dicen que crezcas, pero al mismo tiempo no quieren dejarte tomar tus propias decisiones. 

Dean abrió la boca y luego la cerró. 

—Tienes casi veinticinco años, Dean —dijo Castiel, su voz se suavizó—. No eres un niño pequeño. Ya no necesitan aprobar tus elecciones de vida. Te criaron y son tus padres, pero tú eres una persona adulta y una persona increíble. No necesitas “crecer”. No tienes que hacerlos felices. Si no te aprecian como eres, si no ven lo buen hijo que eres, es su pérdida, no la tuya. Solo necesitas verte a ti mismo como el adulto que eres. 

—¿Realmente crees que soy increíble? —Dean murmuró en el hombro de Castiel. 

Castiel se retiró un poco y, alzando la barbilla de Dean, lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. 

—No me quedaría con un pavo real tan ridículo por tanto tiempo si no supiera que bajo toda esa mierda de macho, eres una persona increíble. Cualquiera que piense lo contrario simplemente no te conoce. 

Dean miró a Castiel, lleno de una marea de pura adoración. Se adelantó y besó a Castiel torpemente en la boca, o intentó hacerlo. 

Castiel tomó sus hombros y lo empujó lejos. 

—Mira, estás confundido ahora, y no creo que sea una buena idea... 

—Acabas de decir que no debería tener miedo de tomar mis propias decisiones —dijo Dean, tratando de convencerse de que 

Castiel no lo estaba rechazando. Sólo fue parcialmente exitoso.  
La voz insegura en el fondo de su mente seguía susurrando que Castiel nunca querría a un perdedor como él. 

—Sí, pero creo que debes resolverte primero —dijo Castiel con firmeza, cerrando su expresión de nuevo. 

Y de repente, Dean se enojó, consigo mismo más que nada. ¿Por qué se convirtió en un tonto tan inseguro en lo que a Castiel se refería? Él era caliente. Tenía un cuerpo increíble, una polla más grande que la media y bonitos ojos verdes. Las mujeres estaban locas por él. No había razón para que a Castiel no le gustara. De hecho, ayer mismo, Dean había hecho que Castiel se olvidara por completo de Sam, que era el tipo de Castiel, entonces, ¿por qué estaba siendo un idiota tan inseguro ahora? 

—Tienes razón —dijo Dean, retirándose e intentando no mostrar cuánto extrañaba el calor del cuerpo de Castiel. Bajó la mirada y miró a Castiel por debajo de las pestañas—. Probablemente debería experimentar un poco, averiguar qué me gusta, qué tipo de chicos me gustan... 

Castiel sacó otro cigarrillo y lo encendió, su cara como de piedra. Para decepción de Dean, Castiel no parecía celoso, a pesar de que había una extraña tensión en él. 

—Pensé que lo habías dejado —dijo Dean. 

Castiel hizo un gesto despreocupado con los hombros y dio una larga calada, su mirada oscura y concentrada en su rostro. 

—¿Así que ahora estás bien con los hombres? Eso es repentino. 

Dean se encogió de hombros, tratando de medir las emociones de Castiel. 

—No estoy bien, no exactamente, pero alguien me hizo darme cuenta de que en este momento es algo inútil negar que soy un poco gay. Así que debo ser bi, ¿no? 

Los ojos de Castiel parecían penetrar en su rostro. 

—¿Me estás preguntando? 

Dean hizo un puchero. 

—Tú tampoco me tomas en serio. 

La expresión inescrutable de Castiel no cambió. 

Dean suspiró exasperado. 

—¡Para de hacer eso! ¡Me está volviendo loco! 

—¿Haciendo qué? No estoy haciendo nada. 

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, señalando su cara ilegible. 

—¡Eso! ¡No te entiendo en absoluto! Pasas de caliente a frío todo el maldito tiempo. Pasas de ser mi mejor amigo, comprensivo, a ser este idiota que me mira como si quisiera follarme o pelear conmigo, ¡ya ni lo sé! —Se desinfló, frunciendo el ceño confundido  
—. Estás jugando con mi cabeza, Castiel. 

Una extraña expresión cruzó la cara de Castiel. Dejó caer su cigarrillo y lo apagó cuidadosamente con su bota, mientras lo miraba con esa extraña mirada intensa que Dean no podía leer. 

—Estoy “pasando de caliente a frío”, porque no sé qué demonios quieres de mí —dijo Castiel por fin—. Un día dices que eres heterosexual y todo lo que quieres es mi polla para correrte. Al día siguiente, dices que te pones celoso por mí y no quieres compartirme. El día después de eso, dices que eres hetero pero luego me besas. Luego dices que eres bi, pero que vas a experimentar con otros chicos —Castiel se echó a reír con un sonido áspero—. ¿Quién está jugando con la cabeza de quién? 

Dean abrió la boca pero no pudo encontrar nada que decir. Cuando lo ponía de esa manera, podía ver por dónde iba Castiel. Probablemente él también se enojaría si estuviera en los zapatos de Castiel. 

—No quise hacerlo —dijo Dean, mirándolo seriamente. 

Un músculo se flexionó en la mandíbula de Castiel. 

—Lo sé. Esa es la única razón por la que todavía estoy aquí. Pero mira, necesitas decidir de una vez por todas lo que quieres que sea, y entonces nadie se enredará la cabeza. ¿Quieres que sea tu mejor amigo, Dean? 

Antes de que Dean pudiera decir que sí, Castiel dijo: 

—¿Sólo tu mejor amigo? 

El estómago de Dean se apretó. Incapaz de hablar, negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Folla-amigos? —Castiel dijo sin mucha inflexión. 

Mordiéndose el labio, Dean solo podía mirarlo con incertidumbre. 

—¿Qué... qué quieres decir con folla-amigos? 

—Significa que te follaré, pero saldré con otros chicos y no te pondrás celoso. 

Dean bajó la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Deseaba poder estar de acuerdo con eso, pero le dolía el estómago ante la mera idea de Castiel follando, besando y tocando a otro hombre. Demonios, no quería que Castiel mirara a otros tipos. Sacudió la cabeza. 

—¿Es... es posible ser mejores amigos que follan y se besan, pero exclusivamente? 

Hubo un silencio mortal. 

Finalmente, Castiel tomó la barbilla de Dean en su mano y levantó su cara. La expresión de Castiel estaba un poco contenida. 

—¿Estás buscando la palabra “novio”, tal vez? 

Dean tragó. 

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, Dean? —Castiel dijo, estudiándolo. 

Dean se lamió los labios resecos, su cara incómodamente caliente. 

Castiel sonrió de repente, luciendo más relajado y despreocupado de lo que Dean lo había visto en meses. 

—Lo haces, totalmente ¿no? ¡Mira ese rubor! 

—Vete a la mierda —murmuró Dean, dándole un puñetazo en el pecho. 

Castiel dejó caer su sonrisa e, inclinándose, lo besó en la mejilla ligeramente. Dean se estremeció, disfrutando la sensación de la barba de Castiel contra su piel. 

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, amor? —dijo Castiel, su voz ronca e íntima. Presionó otro beso contra la mejilla de Dean—. Te trataré muy bien, lo prometo. 

—Um, está bien —dijo Dean, sintiéndose demasiado sin aliento ante un contacto tan inocente—. Me siento raro, Castiel —murmuró, enterrando sus dedos en el grueso cabello de Castiel. 

Castiel le besó la oreja. 

—¿De qué forma? 

—Como, todo el aleteo en el interior y esa mierda —dijo Dean, gimiendo un poco cuando Castiel lamió el lóbulo de su oreja—. Como si hubiera tragado burbujas y me están haciendo cosquillas por dentro. Es jodidamente raro. 

Castiel se echó a reír, acercándolo a su cuerpo. 

—Eres un Idiota. Es bueno que seas tan bonito. 

—¡Oye! —dijo Dean, haciendo pucheros. 

Castiel besó el puchero de sus labios. 

Dean suspiró felizmente, absorbiéndolo. Se sentía tan, tan bien. Los besos nunca se habían sentido tan bien hasta Castiel. 

Se quejó en protesta cuando Castiel se apartó un poco. 

—No me importa —dijo Castiel con voz ronca, mirándolo a los ojos y acariciando la mejilla de Dean—. Amo jodidamente todo sobre ti. 

Dean se lamió los labios, las burbujas en su pecho se estaban volviendo tan malas que casi temía que empezara a flotar. 

—Como, ¿cómo un amigo? 

Castiel sonrió, sus ojos entrecerrados. 

—No como un amigo. 

Dean sonrió, desvió la mirada, miró a Castiel y sonrió con impotencia antes de esconder su cara enrojecida contra el hombro de Castiel. 

—Agh. Esto es tan asqueroso. Estamos siendo tan chicas. Agh. 

Sintió que Castiel se reía. 

—Eres una persona tan ridícula —dijo, dejando caer un beso sobre la cabeza de Dean. 

Dean sonrió contra el hombro de Castiel, sintiéndose tan mareado que no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. 

—También te amo —murmuró, besando la garganta de Castiel y respirando su aroma limpio y masculino—. No como un amigo —agrego, en caso de que no fuera obvio.  
Los brazos de Castiel se apretaron a su alrededor en respuesta. 

Dean se permitió disfrutar de este momento por unos minutos antes de decidir que esto se estaba volviendo demasiado triste y embarazoso. 

—A la mierda —dijo, levantando la cabeza. 

La risa en respuesta de Castiel fue el mejor sonido del mundo, decidió Dean con una sonrisa.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia corresponde a una adaptación a las novelas de Alejandra Hazzard; y la traducción se la debemos a "El dedo de Iphi" Un grupo de chicas que se dedican a traducir estas novelas, yo solo he adaptado esta historia a uno de mis fandoms favoritos.
> 
> En esta nueva parte de la saga Chicos Heterosexuales, nos encontramos frente a otra historia encabezada por Dean y Castiel de Supernatural, esta historia seria AU, ya que no encontraremos nada sobrenatural aquí.

—Aww, ¿no son ustedes dos los más lindos? —dijo Loki, dejándose caer en el sofá y sonriéndole a Dean y Castiel de forma realmente molesta—. Siempre supe que serían adorables juntos. 

—Lo dije hace años —intervino Magnus, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono. 

—Odio a tu familia —dijo Dean desde donde estaba tendido en la alfombra, usando el regazo de Castiel como almohada. 

Apartando la vista de las cartas en su mano, Castiel le sonrió. 

—Mentiroso. 

Dean se encontró devolviéndole la sonrisa. Está bien, tal vez estaba mintiendo, un poco. Más que un poco. Amaba a los Odinson, y estaba increíblemente agradecido con ellos por permitirle pasar la Navidad con ellos y hacerlo sentir tan incluido. Siempre se había sentido cómodo con ellos, pero ahora que él y Castiel estaban juntos, todos eran incluso más cálidos con él. Dean esperaba que no solo lo compadecieran por sus padres. Dean no creía que Castiel le hubiera contado a su familia acerca de sus padres, pero considerando que Dean estaba pasando la Navidad con los Odinson, probablemente todos habían adivinado qué tan mal estaban las cosas con ellos. 

La sonrisa de Dean cayó un poco. Sus padres no habían tomado bien las noticias, por decirlo suavemente. Su madre todavía se negaba a hablar con él. Su padre... lo único que su padre había dicho era: 

—Ni siquiera estoy sorprendido. Un hombre normal ya se habría establecido. 

Dean... esperaba sentirse absolutamente destrozado, pero en realidad estaba sorprendentemente bien. Se sentía casi aliviado, en cierto modo. Ahora que su relación con sus padres había tocado fondo, ya no tenía nada que temer. Estaba hecho. Tal vez su relación mejoraría, tal vez no, pero las cosas solo podrían mejorar ahora. Probablemente pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que las cosas mejoraran, si alguna vez lo hicieran, pero Dean estaba sorprendentemente bien con eso. Por supuesto, era de gran ayuda que la única persona que siempre había cuidado su espalda estuviera más cerca de él que antes, tan cerca que a veces Dean no estaba seguro de dónde terminaba él y comenzaba Castiel. 

Estar en una relación con Castiel era extrañamente nada extraño. Era jodidamente increíble. Dean obtuvo todos los beneficios de un mejor amigo, junto con todo el gran sexo del mundo. Podía besar a Castiel en cualquier momento que quisiera, y quería besar a Castiel en todo maldito momento últimamente. Era un poco embarazoso, de verdad, pero Dean descubrió que le encantaba besar a Castiel casi tanto como le gustaba tener la polla de Castiel en él. Se estaba convirtiendo en una total puta de los besos. ¿Eso era una cosa? 

Dean sonrió un poco, levantando la vista para mirar a su novio, mientras que Castiel jugaba a las cartas con sus hermanos. Castiel tenía el ceño fruncido por la intensa concentración (los Odinson eran muy divertidos en lo que se refiere a juegos de cartas), por lo que Dean podía satisfacer su vista sin ser atrapado mirando a Castiel como un bobalicón. Podía estudiar sus rasgos, expresando cada emoción que Castiel estaba sintiendo. La mandíbula de Castiel se apretó con fuerza mientras que miraba a John, que acababa de acusarlo de haber hecho trampa. Dean se humedeció los labios, queriendo lamer el frunce en la boca de Castiel. Y besarlo. Y hacerle otras cosas. 

—Asqueroso —dijo Magnus con un resoplido, pateando a Dean. 

Dean lo fulminó con la mirada, su cara se calentó. Si había algo que odiaba de los Odinson, era la falta de privacidad. Había tantos de ellos. Uno no podía ni siquiera comerse con los ojos a su propio novio sin que se burlaran de él. 

—La fase de la luna de miel es repugnante, ¿no? —dijo Loki, sonriendo—. Me siento avergonzado por estar cerca de esos dos. 

Magnus puso los ojos en blanco. 

—Como si tú y Thor no fueran igual de repugnantes. Han estado juntos por dos años. ¿Cuál es su excusa? 

Loki se encogió de hombros antes de deslizarse descaradamente en el regazo de su marido. 

—Mi esposo es el hombre más caliente en esta habitación —declaró, mirando las cartas de Thor—. Esa es mi excusa. 

—Deja de distraerme, mocoso —dijo Thor, pero envolvió su brazo libre alrededor de Loki. 

—No estoy de acuerdo —intervino Sherlock, desde donde estaba sentado, apoyado en el hombro de John—. Mi novio es el hombre más caliente en esta habitación. 

Dean miró de Thor a John y arrugó la nariz pensando. Supuso que ambos eran calientes. Los Odinson fueron bendecidos con unos grandes genes, de verdad. John era ridículamente guapo, pero la llamativa estructura ósea de Thor atraía más a Dean. 

—Creo que Thor es más caliente que John —dijo. 

—Ouch—. John dijo, riendo. 

Loki le sonrió a Dean. 

—Me gustas. ¿Podemos quedárnoslo? 

Castiel miró a Dean atentamente. 

—Lo haremos. 

Dean se lamió los labios. Maldición, él realmente, realmente quería un beso. ¿Podría el resto de los Odinson desaparecer por un minuto para que Dean pudiera besar a su propio novio? 

—La opinión de Dean no cuenta —dijo Sherlock entre risas—. Creo que ni siquiera antes a mirado a otro hombre como mira a Cas por lo que la opinión de Dean no es exactamente experta. 

—Oye, soy extremadamente imparcial —dijo Dean. 

—¡No seas un mal perdedor, Sherly! —dijo Loki, sacando la lengua—. Perdiste. Chúpate esa. 

—No me llames Sherly —se quejó Sherlock, mirando a su hermanastro. 

—No peleen, niños —dijo John, rodando los ojos—. Es Navidad. 

Dean se encontró sonriendo. 

Era feliz. Era realmente, muy feliz. 

Miró a Castiel y lo encontró mirándolo. 

Castiel rozó su pulgar contra los sonrientes labios de Dean, su mirada extrañamente oscura y suave al mismo tiempo. 

—Feliz Navidad, amor. 

—Feliz Navidad —susurró Dean, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo. 

Y a la mierda, él estaba recibiendo ese beso, incluso si todo el clan Odinson los observara besarse. 

Dean agarró la parte delantera de la camisa de Castiel y lo derribó. 

—Estoy aquí. Han pasado dos horas enteras desde que me besaste. 

Castiel se estaba riendo cuando sus labios chocaron juntos. 

El ángulo era jodidamente incómodo, había silbidos y risas lobunas por toda la habitación, pero seguía siendo el mejor beso de la vida de Dean. 

Sabía a felicidad. 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Historia adaptada, sin fines de lucro, espero que la disfruten :D


End file.
